


tri-tone

by cyclothimic



Series: fuck texting (i want you here) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Romance, Everybody Lives, F/M, Felicity Smoak is a Puppy, Gen, Humor, Nobody is Dead, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | One wrong message to a wrong number and a billion perfect possibilities. (Another way Felicity and Oliver could meet) [dialogue-fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9821) by iknowitainteasy. 



> this is just another way that felicity and oliver could meet. this entire fic will be composed of dialogue - whether in the form of text of verbal. and i will be incorporating other characters in it, don't worry. :D oh, and everyone is alive, because i'm not a dumbass fuck like marc guggenheim and wendy mericle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was writing chapter 4 and then suddenly i was given a notice that i'm accused of plagiarism and that i should remove this story before they remove it for me. i went to read the story that i was accused of plagiarizing and i found that there were some similarities and it was written a few years back. i didn't want any trouble so i just decided to scrap the original chapter 1 and rewrite the whole thing. also, i decided to put that fic as an inspiration so people won't accuse me of that again. hopefully, they won't remove my fic after this cuz i really wanna share it with you guys. let's cross our fingers, yeah?
> 
> unfortunately, because of this little incident, i have to put chapter 4 on hold as i have two exams coming tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and i have an assignment i need to submit the day after tomorrow so...please be patient. :D

 

Felicity  
_Oliver_

Friday (6th March 2015)  
(2:21 p.m.)  
_tommy i'm not punching max fuller just because you asked me to_

(2:22 p.m.)  
Well, first of all, I'm not sure I know who you are. Second of all, violence is never the answer, maybe Tommy should talk it out with Mr Fuller – whose name doesn't sound nice if I may say so myself. Finally, my curiosity has been piqued by this sudden need for violence.

(2:25 p.m.)  
_fuck – i mean shit! glitchy phone, sorry!_

(2:25 p.m.)  
Oh no worries. I'm stuck in a pretty boring class. Now about that story…

(2:26 p.m.)  
_curiosity kills the cat  
and pay attention!_

(2:27 p.m.)  
I've already paid it enough attention. In 12th grade. I'll be fine.  
It's not like I could report to the cops about this Tommy since I don't even know who he is

(2:27 p.m.)  
_gotta run! sorry again!_

(2:28 p.m.)  
I won't give up!

* * *

Friday (13th March 2016)  
(1:56 p.m.)  
Did you punch him?

(1:58 p.m.)  
_who is this? and who?_

(1:59 p.m.)  
Your wrong number from last week. Max Fuller, did you punch him?

(2:02 p.m.)  
_okay what the hell_

(2:02 p.m.)  
Is this really how you talk to people in general?  
I kind of did forget about you until I saw a guy punching another guy just now and I thought of you

(2:05 p.m.)  
_again, what the hell_

(2:05 p.m.)  
Don't be rude

(2:06 p.m.)  
_if anyone of us is rude, it's you  
okay, so what is it about fridays_

(2:07 p.m.)  
1:30pm Great Ideas in Theoretical Computer Science  
You know, this is kind of a great way to know people maybe I should try it  
And excuse me, you're the one with a friend who wants you to punch a guy for no reason

(2:08 p.m.)  
_for the record, i didn't do it  
and please don't go around scaring people with wrong numbers_

(2:09 p.m.)  
Oh so they talked it out? That's wonderful! Yay to peace!  
If you think you scared me, you're wrong.

(2:09 p.m.)  
_no, he sulked. that's what he did.  
i'm not saying i scared you. i'm saying you scared me._

(2:09 p.m.)  
Feed him with chocolate, that is sure going to work  
Except again, I might be too late with that advice.  
What? But I support world peace!

(2:10 p.m.)  
_am I correct to assume you're a girl?_

(2:10 p.m.)  
Full on female, with the equipment and all that  
Am I going to get that story?

(2:10 p.m.)  
_you don't give up do you_

(2:10 p.m.)  
Winners never quit and quitters never win.

(2:11 p.m.)  
_william shakespeare?_

(2:12 p.m.)  
*sighs* Vince Lombardi *sighs heavily*

(2:12 p.m.)  
_at least i know who william shakespeare is_

(2:12 p.m.)  
You sound unusually proud about that  
(2:15 p.m.)  
Oh would you look at that? Professor Boringville is letting us off early!  
I want that story next week!  
Ciao!

(2:20 p.m.)  
_wait, next week?_  
(2:26 p.m.)  
_hello?_  
(2:32 p.m.)  
_really?_

* * *

 

Friday (20th March 2015)  
(1:44 p.m.)  
Stranger

(1:51 p.m.)  
_that's what i saved your # as  
stranger_

(1:51 p.m.)  
Aw you saved my number

(1:51 p.m.)  
_are you honestly going to tell me you didn't save mine_

(1:51 p.m.)  
Will I be hurting your feelings if I say yes?

(1:52 p.m.)  
_wow_

(1:52 p.m.)  
Kidding  
Felicity.

(1:52 p.m.)  
_?_

(1:54 p.m.)  
I don't feel comfortable when people save me as 'stranger' in their contact list

(2:00 p.m.)  
_you're one to talk about being uncomfortable_  
_nice to meet you, felicity_  
_oliver_

(2:01 p.m.)  
Are you allergic to using caps or something?  
Nice to meet you, Oliver  
Or not  
(2:02 p.m.)  
Since we've never met  
Is meeting via texting meeting?  
They should come up with a term for that  
(2:03 p.m.)  
And apparently I ramble via text too

(2:05 p.m.)  
_do you talk this much in real life?_

(2:05 p.m.)  
My brain to mouth filter is pretty much nonexistent

(2:06 p.m.)  
_send my condolences to all your friends_

(2:07 p.m.)  
RUDE  
so about that story

(2:11 p.m.)  
_oh for pete's sake there's not much of a story_  
_i was scoping out the competition with tommy's girlfriend_  
_max fuller made a move on her and tommy found out via a very lighthearted text from her_  
_and then he asked me to punch max fuller via a private text to me_  
(2:12 p.m.)  
_end of story_

(2:15 p.m.)  
Oh, so you live in Starling City and you run a nightclub

(2:18 p.m.)  
_what the fuck_  
_okay, now i'm scared_  
(2:25 p.m.)  
_hello?_  
you there?  
(2:26 p.m.)  
_who does this?_

* * *

Friday (27th March 2015)  
(1:35 p.m.)  
_are you alive?_

(1:36 p.m.)  
You're learning  
Hi, yes, alive and well.

(1:41 p.m.)  
_what happened last week?_

(1:45 p.m.)  
Something came up and I had to run

(1:46 p.m.)  
_everything is fine now?_

(1:46 p.m.)  
Aw you care! :D  
Yes, everything is tip-top, Oliver!

(1:46 p.m.)  
_did you just say tip-top?_

(1:47 p.m.)  
You wouldn't understand our species.

(1:49 p.m.)  
_what are you, felicity?_

(1:49 p.m.)  
I believe they call us humans. Or homo sapiens, if you wanna be scientific.

(1:55 p.m.)  
_no, i mean, it is admittedly pretty fun to talk to you but you're just stranger whom i mistakenly texted two weeks ago who has a rule against texting after 2:30 on fridays. or maybe it's just me._

(2:02 p.m.)  
You gotta admit this is fun though

(2:03 p.m.)  
_i just said that!_

(2:03 p.m.)  
I like talking to you, Oliver whatshislastname  
It's fun and light and kind of relaxing, tbh  
Even though this is strange even for me  
(2:04 p.m.)  
And you wouldn't believe the oddity that is my life

(2:05 p.m.)  
_this isn't weird enough for you?_

(2:13 p.m.)  
Things could get weirder when it comes to me

(2:13 p.m.)  
_care to elaborate_

(2:13 p.m.)  
No

(2:14 p.m.)  
_felicity_

(2:14 p.m.)  
Some things are just far too personal

(2:16 p.m.)  
_touché_  
_except last week you found out that i live in starling and run a nightclub_  
_which i did not tell you about_

(2:19 p.m.)  
Be assured that's a mistake I won't repeat

(2:21 p.m.)  
_what mistake?_

(2:23 p.m.)  
Til next week, Oliver ;)

(2:33 p.m.)  
_okay, i honestly don't know what this is_  
_but i like it_  
_it's an odd arrangement_  
_but I guess nothing can get odder_  
_for me, I mean_  
(2:35 p.m.)  
_till next time, felicity_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep our fingers crossed, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out college isn't going to be murdering my ass for another four days so i decided why not, right? besides, I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING AHHHHH
> 
> oh and i absolutely love the comments thank you for liking my fic yay!

Felicity  
_Oliver_

Wednesday (1st April 2015)  
(10:58 a.m.)  
Thanks for signing up to Dog Facts 101! You will now receive a fun fact about man's best friend with each reply!

(12:50 p.m.)  
_oh god, too early_

(12:50 p.m.)  
Did you know that three dogs – a Pekingese and two Pomeranians – survived the sinking of the Titanic? Well, now you do!

(12:50 p.m.)  
_felicity?  
it's wednesday_

(12:50 p.m.)  
Did you know that the Newfoundland breed has water resistant coat and webbed feet to help haul nets for fishermen and rescuing people at risk of drowning? Well, now you do!

(12:50 p.m.)  
_r u sure it's a dog and not a duck?  
what are you doing, felicity_

(12:51 p.m.)  
Did you know that you can lower your blood pressure just by petting a dog? Well, now you do!

(1:14 p.m.)  
_stop_

(1:15 p.m.)  
Did you know that dogs have natural night vision so they don't need night goggles? Well, now you do!

(1:15 p.m.)  
_wait, do they really?_

(1:15 p.m.)  
Did you know that dogs curl up in a ball while they sleep because it's an age-old instinct to keep themselves warm? Well, now you do!

(1:15 p.m.)  
_how long are you going to do this_

(1:15 p.m.)  
Did you know that Teddy Roosevelt's dog, Pete, ripped off the pants of a French ambassador? Well, now you do!

(1:17 p.m.)  
_alright i get it_  
happy april's fools!  
ha ha

(1:17 p.m.)  
Did you know that dogs do not have appendix? Well, now you do!

(1:18 p.m.)  
_alright bye_

(1:18 p.m.)  
Did you know that dogs are mentioned in bible for a total of 14 times? Well, now you do!

* * *

(10:46 p.m.)  
_you done?_

(10:50 p.m.)  
Did you know that only dogs and humans have prostates? Well, now you do!

(10:51 p.m.)  
_you googled that_

(10:51 p.m.)  
Did you know that Afghan hound is believed to be the dumbest dog? Well, now you do!

(10:52 p.m.)  
_later it is_

(10:52 p.m.)  
Did you know that female dogs are only ready to mate twice a year? Well, now you do!

* * *

Thursday (2nd April 2015)  
(12:00 a.m.)  
_how about now_

(12:15 a.m.)  
Right on time, Mr Oliver!

(12:15 a.m.)  
_you're unbelivable_  
unbelievable**  
goddammit

(12:15 a.m.)  
I think it's time to put autocorrect to good use.

(12:16 a.m.)  
_it is activated!  
did you do that to everyone you know_

(12:16 a.m.)  
Do what?

(12:20 a.m.)  
_the dog facts thingy_

(12:24 a.m.)  
I'm not that cruel to people whose faces I know.

(12:24 a.m.)  
_swell_

(12:25 a.m.)  
It was fun though

(12:25 a.m.)  
_maybe for you  
it's cruel to me_

(12:25 a.m.)  
Hey, it did you some good too!

(12:26 a.m.)  
_how did it do me good, pray tell_

(12:26 a.m.)  
I now pronounce you a beginner in the knowledge of dog facts.  
You should be honored, Oliver

(12:26 a.m.)  
_oh wow, such a name  
how could i ever earn it through a prank?  
what the hell would i need dog facts for  
_ (12:27 a.m.)  
_i have better use for my memory compared to that_

(12:27 a.m.)  
You never know  
Maybe one day you'll be asked to appear on Jeopardy  
And then they ask something related to the facts I gave you  
And you'll be able to answer it  
(12:28 a.m.)  
And then when I watch that episode of Jeopardy  
And there's this guy answering the question with my fact  
I'll know it's you!

(12:28 a.m.)  
_apt imagination you've got there_

(12:28 a.m.)  
It's a rarity among computer science students

(12:28 a.m.)  
_where do you study?_

(12:28 a.m.)  
Nice try.

(12:29 a.m.)  
_really?  
you're not going to give me /anything/?_

(12:31 a.m.)  
Shhhh, Oliver  
Shhhh

(12:32 a.m.)  
_fine  
_ (12:33 a.m.)  
_wait you said you study computer science_

(12:33 a.m.)  
Yes, Oliver, nice observation of not-at-all blatant hint there

(12:33 a.m.)  
_so you can like, hack things?_

(12:33 a.m.)  
Hack is such an ugly word

(12:33 a.m.)  
_what would you call it then_

(12:36 a.m.)  
Alright fine  
Yes  
(12:37 a.m.)  
I hack  
As a matter of fact, I'm the best in my class  
Not to brag or anything  
Except it's not really bragging when it's the truth

(12:38 a.m.)  
_you really do rant, don't you_

(12:38 a.m.)  
*sighs* No one's perfect, Oliver

(12:38 a.m.)  
_don't you have class tomorrow?_

(12:39 a.m.)  
*sighs heavier* Unfortunately

(12:39 a.m.)  
_then why are you still awake?_

(12:40 a.m.)  
Sleep is for the week  
I am Amazonian

(12:41 a.m.)  
_pretty sure Amazonian women sleep too_

(12:41 a.m.)  
SHHHHHHH

(12:41 a.m.)  
_fine_

(12:42 a.m.)  
knock knock

(12:42 a.m.)  
...  
 _i'm going to regret this  
well  
_ (12:43 a.m.)  
_who's there?_

(12:43 a.m.)  
Doctor

(12:43 a.m.)  
_doctor who?_

(12:46 a.m.)  
GET IT?  
GET IT?????

(12:47 a.m.)  
_who?_

(12:47 a.m.)  
Haha  
Funny Oliver

(12:48 a.m.)  
_huh?_

(12:51 a.m.)  
Oh no  
No  
Nononononononono

(12:51 a.m.)  
_what?_

(12:51 a.m.)  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DOCTOR WHO IS?! asdfghjkl

(12:51 a.m.)  
_am i supposed to know who he is_  
 _wtf is a doctor who_  
 _why would he call himself a who_

(12:53 a.m.)  
YOU UNCULTURED SWINE  
HOW CAN YOU  
OH MY GOD

(12:53 a.m.)  
_chill out_ _jeez_

(12:53 a.m.)  
I can't chill out because I canNOT BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW DOCTOR WHO OH MY GOD WHAT CENTURY ARE YOU FROM HOW IS THIS LEGAL

(12:54 a.m.)  
_i don't really catch up with pop culture sue me_

(12:54 a.m.)  
You're gonna make me cry  
This is cruelty to humanity

(12:54 a.m.)  
_aren't you being a little overdramatic?_  
_and that's coming from me_  
 _i've been told that i can be pretty dramatic_

(12:54 a.m.)  
We can't be friends anymore  
I don't see how this could go on any further  
You have hurt my soul

(12:54 a.m.)  
_i didn't know we upgraded to being friends_

(12:56 a.m.)  
Well what did you think we were?

(12:56 a.m.)  
_friends it is_

(12:56 a.m.)  
I knew you'd see my way  
Now if only I could get you to recognize the sanctimonious existence of Doctor Who.

(12:56 a.m.)  
_for god's sake  
_ (12:57 a.m.)  
_give it up_

(12:57 a.m.)  
Never!

(12:57 a.m.)  
_lol_  
_by the way, do you realize that it's not friday afternoon?_

(12:57 a.m.)  
I'm going rogue. Besides, rules are meant to be broken.

(12:58 a.m.)  
_so it's safe to assume that we don't have to limit our texting to that one hour in friday afternoons?_

(12:58 a.m.)  
Why, Oliver, if I knew you any better I'd say you want to text me all the time other than Friday afternoons

(12:58 a.m.)  
_touché_

(12:58 a.m.)  
Yes, we are both going rogue

(12:59 a.m.)  
_i will keep that in mind  
i have another question_

(12:59 a.m.)  
Shoot

(12:59 a.m.)  
_you said you hack  
_ (1:00 a.m.)  
_you said you're the best in your class  
why don't you just trace my number and find out who i am?  
_ (1:12 a.m.)  
_hello?_  
_you there?_

(1:15 a.m.)  
Goodnight, Oliver

(1:15 a.m.)  
_it speaks!  
didn't you say sleep is for the weak  
_ (1:32 a.m.)  
_alright then_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a likely chance that i won't be able to update for another week, but then again that's what i said last chapter. ;)
> 
> please leave some reviews! i'd love some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! yes i am back! but that doesn't college is done screwing me over it is far from done i barely had time to whip this out but hey! here it is! the chronicles of olicity's texting saga. oh and for the record, no, felicity has not traced oliver's number. she has her reasons that will be explored in later chapters ;)

Felicity  
_Oliver_

Friday (3rd April 2015)  
(12:03 p.m.)  
Afternoon

(12:03 p.m.)  
_is that a greeting? or a statement of the time of the day?  
you're early_

(12:03 p.m.)  
It's a greeting  
I'm feeling random

(12:03 p.m.)  
_you've been feeling rather random these couple of days_

(12:03 p.m.)  
I could get more random

(12:04 p.m.)  
_now let's slow down there_  
(12:06 p.m.)  
_I just want to clarify  
this is weird, right?_

(12:07 p.m.)  
Oliver, I swear you're like one of those whiny fifty year olds who forget conversations that happened two days ago or something

(12:07 p.m.)  
_i certainly am not that old how dare you  
though i figure i am older than you_

(12:08 p.m.)  
How old, exactly?

(12:08 p.m.)  
_that's not something i reveal to someone i only have weekly text dates with and haven't seen the face of_

(12:09 p.m.)  
Had I known this was a date I would have brought flowers

(12:09 p.m.)  
_isn't it customary for men to be the ones to bring flowers_

(12:15 p.m.)  
It is funny how you think I would just conform to the society's foolish gender roles

(12:16 p.m.)  
_i'm just saying_  
_no class?_

(12:17 p.m.)  
Currently cramming for a quiz later this afternoon at the library  
Thought I could, you know, push our date a bit forward

(12:17 p.m.)  
_lemme guess_  
_great ideas in theoretical it science_  
 _you're never going to let me live that down, are you_

(12:19 p.m.)  
Computer*  
And no, probably not  
I suggest you get used to it

(12:19 p.m.)  
_am i disturbing you from your studies_

(12:19 p.m.)  
Yes, I do wonder, Oliver  
Had I known that you would disturb me from studying  
Would I have texted you on my own accord?  
Big questions

(12:19 p.m.)  
_that is taking sarcasm to another level  
and i'm being considerate and nice  
_ (12:20 p.m.)  
_you should never abandon your studies to text a guy_

(12:20 p.m.)  
You sound like you have a lot of exp in that

(12:20 p.m.)  
_exp?_

(12:20 p.m.)  
You own a club but you don't know what that means  
What kind of life do you lead, Oliver?  
I thought club owners are gamers

(12:21 p.m.)  
_felicity  
i don't even know who doctor who is_

(12:24 p.m.)  
Fair point  
It means experience

(12:26 p.m.)  
_i see  
i learn new things from you everyday_

(12:27 p.m.)  
Aren't you just grateful that you texted me by accident?

(12:27 p.m.)  
_that's still a subject up for consideration_

(12:43 p.m.)  
Rude  
20

(12:43 p.m.)  
_what_

(12:43 p.m.)  
20  
That is the number of years that I have been alive and breathing

(12:43 p.m.)  
_you're 20?_

(12:44 p.m.)  
Can't you read?

(12:44 p.m.)  
_that is young  
what year of college are you in_

(12:45 p.m.)  
Technically it's university  
I graduate this September

(12:45 p.m.)  
_you're 20 and you're graduating?_

(12:46 p.m.)  
Have I ever mentioned I skipped two grades?

(12:46 p.m.)  
_the fuck?_

(12:46 p.m.)  
Language, Oliver  
I'm a genius, it's no big deal  
Your turn

(12:47 p.m.)  
_which brings me back to thursday morning  
why don't you just trace me_

(1:00 p.m.)  
Your age, Oliver

(1:02 p.m.)  
_are you ever going to tell me_

(1:02 p.m.)  
It's still too early in our relationship to reveal such details

(1:05 p.m.)  
_this is a relationship?_  
(1:26 p.m.)  
_you there?  
_ (1:40 p.m.)  
_good luck, felicity_

* * *

(2:45 p.m.)  
Hi, sorry  
(2:46 p.m.)  
A friend dragged me away to grab seats  
Let's just pretend I didn't say relationship and you didn't say date

(2:51 p.m.)  
_it's fine_  
_how'd it go?_  
 _i like that dea_ _l_

(2:51 p.m.)  
Please, do you know who you're talking to? It went smoothly and fantastically

(2:51 p.m.)  
_as expected from a genius who's going to graduate at 20_

(2:52 p.m.)  
It's unfair how you know my age but I don't know yours  
Makes me feel very unsafe  
And insecure  
I might just block you

(2:55 p.m.)  
_think about this. if you block me, who are you going to text during great ideas of theoretical computer science?_

(2:56 p.m.)  
One of these days I will get you back

(3:01 p.m.)  
_i've got more exp than you, felicity  
i'm 29_

(3:01 p.m.)  
I hereby declare your new name: Fossil

(3:02 p.m.)  
_ME blocking YOU on the other hand_

(3:14 p.m.)  
First of all, fine, fine, no stupid nicknames (though that was quite genius you gotta admit)  
Second of all, DID YOU JUST USE CAPS OH MY GOD OLIVER I AM SO PROUD OF YOU

(3:15 p.m.)  
_i'm not even going to respond to that_

(3:16 p.m.)  
I win

* * *

Sunday (5th April 2016)  
(9:16 a.m.)  
The Easter bunny paints his eggs  
All purple, pink and blue  
Now, Mother Hen, I have to ask  
Why can't you do that, too?

(11:26 a.m.)  
_it's fucking saturday why are you up so early  
i haven't heard that song in a long time_

(11:28 a.m.)  
Of course a club owner like you wouldn't be a morning person  
IT'S EASTER OF COURSE I'M UP EARLY  
Besides the fact that I'm Jewish  
I just love eggs, you know

(11:28 a.m.)  
_dont stereotype  
you have eggs yourself_

(11:28 a.m.)  
Oliver did you just  
(11:29 a.m.)  
Now I know that you did not make a joke about my ovaries

(11:29 a.m.)  
_you know it ;)  
we don't celebrate easter_

(11:30 a.m.)  
What do you mean you don't celebrate Easter  
And who's "we"  
Are you married  
Am I really going to have to block you

(11:31 a.m.)  
_can you stop with the text onslaught i literally just woke up  
_ (11:32 a.m.)  
_we as in my family_

(11:32 a.m.)  
You're not Catholic?

(11:35 a.m.)  
_i am_

(11:35 a.m.)  
Then you celebrate Easter

(11:35 a.m.)  
_we don't_

(11:54 a.m.)  
WHY

(11:55 a.m.)  
_took you that long, huh?_  
_there's no reason_  
 _we just don't_

(11:56 a.m.)  
I feel like I probably shouldn't have texted you today  
Should I have texted you today?

(12:07 p.m.)  
_i'm sorry  
but maybe today isn't a good day_

(12:07 p.m.)  
Hey, it's fine  
You don't owe me anything

(12:07 p.m.)  
_still_

(12:08 p.m.)  
Hey, you know what?  
It's fine  
Everyone has bad days  
And if you need someone to talk to – and I know that we literally just knew each other – you can talk to me  
(12:09 p.m.)  
I mean  
If you want to  
If you don't feel comfortable doing it  
No one's forcing you

(12:15 p.m.)  
_thanks_

(12:16 p.m.)  
:)

* * *

Friday (10th April 2015)  
(1:25 p.m.)  
_hi_

(1:31 p.m.)  
Oh we're sticking to tradition, are we?  
Hi

(1:31 p.m.)  
_i didn't actually know how to approach you for the last few days_  
_it's been…_  
 _it's just been_

(1:31 p.m.)  
Well, are you okay?  
I mean, I'm just concerned

(1:32 p.m.)  
_i'm fine now_

(1:34 p.m.)  
Good

(1:36 p.m.)  
_my dad died the day before easter five years ago_

(1:41 p.m.)  
Oh my god, Oliver  
I'm so sorry  
And I actually had the nerve to be all happy go lucky

(1:42 p.m.)  
_it's fine  
you didn't know_

(1:42 p.m.)  
I feel so rude now

(1:43 p.m.)  
_felicity  
it's fine  
truly  
_ (1:44 p.m.)  
_he wasn't exactly dad of the year anyway_  
_let's not talk about the past_  
 _what have you been up to_

(1:45 p.m.)  
Well, results came in  
SCORE FOR FELICITY

(1:45 p.m.)  
_congrats!  
how'd you celebrate?_

(1:46 p.m.)  
Oh it's just a quiz  
There's no point celebrating  
The main event is finals

(1:46 p.m.)  
_you'll be fine  
if only i could get my sister to be more like you_

(1:46 p.m.)  
What do you mean like me?

(1:46 p.m.)  
_prioritize her studies despite boring classes on friday  
there will come a time when i will have to actually lock her up in the library_

(1:47 p.m.)  
You don't want your sister to be like me, honest to god  
You'd have a handful  
Well, if studying isn't her thing  
Don't force her

(1:47 p.m.)  
_i don't have a right to force her  
she'll just throw it back in my face  
_ (1:48 p.m.)  
_haven't exactly been a role model in the past_  
_and now she won't stop bringing it up every time i talk to her_

(1:48 p.m.)  
Oh the angst of a rebellious teen  
I totally get it  
Give her some time

(1:48 p.m.)  
_time is something we can't afford  
i learned that the hard way_

(1:50 p.m.)  
This might not be my place but, Oliver, times are different now. Your sister's young. She has time. And if she doesn't want to study, there's no point forcing her. Maybe she's got some other passion in something else. Why don't you let her explore that?  
(1:52 p.m.)  
Just food for thought  
Don't be angry  
You totally don't have to follow what I said  
(1:55 p.m.)  
Oliver?  
(1:58 p.m.)  
Oh god you're angry  
I AM SO SORRY

(2:01 p.m.)  
_i'm not angry_  
_you're actually right_  
 _you know you're pretty wise for 20 y/o_

(2:02 p.m.)  
I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment

(2:05 p.m.)  
_take it as you may_  
_speaking of_  
 _don't you think you're a little too young to be conversing via text with a man my age?_

(2:06 p.m.)  
Oh please, my boyfriend's like 3 years older than you  
Age is just a number

(2:07 p.m.)  
_boyfriend?_

(2:07 p.m.)  
A hot stuff like me gotta get laid somehow  
Kidding, but yeah, boyfriend

(2:07 p.m.)  
_oh  
_ (2:09 p.m.)  
_hey, felicity, there's something i gotta get settled so_  
_i gotta go_

(2:11 p.m.)  
Everything okay?

(2:12 p.m.)  
_talk later_

(2:15 p.m.)  
Alright  
Feels weird when you're the one who ends the conversation btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitterrrrr


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update! i have my reasons! i've already posted it on chapter one cuz there's a relation to it, so if you would be so kind, tune back to chapter 1 and read the AN :) also, college has been pretty busy so yeah, there's that. but here i am! and here it is!

Felicity  
_Oliver_

Sunday (12th April 2015)  
(9:06 a.m.)  
_hi_

(9:14 a.m.)  
And two days later, Oliver whatshislastname finally descended from his expedition to Pluto, finally making good on his promise of 'later' to Felicity *beep*

(9:15 a.m.)  
_alright you don't have to guilt trip me_

(9:17 a.m.)  
I'm not guilt tripping  
I'm just practicing being a storyteller  
(9:19 a.m.)  
On my planet, 'later' doesn't mean two days

(9:21 a.m.)  
_i'm sorry, ok?  
and you don't have to call me by whatshislastname_

(9:21 a.m.)  
No, I do not want to know your last name

(9:22 a.m.)  
_why not_

(9:25 a.m.)  
There's a reason I haven't traced your number yet

(9:25 a.m.)  
_you can, you know_

(9:25 a.m.)  
I know I can  
See, the thing about hacking is that you don't need people's permission  
That's what's so wonderful about it

(9:26 a.m.)  
_i feel like i should screenshot this and send it to cops_

(9:26 a.m.)  
Do you really think someone with my skills can so easily arrested by the popo?

(9:26 a.m.)  
_the what?_

(9:26 a.m.)  
Nevermind

(9:26 a.m.)  
_so the reason is…?_

(9:28 a.m.)  
Yeah I'm not telling you

(9:31 a.m.)  
_oh come on!_

(9:31 a.m.)  
Are you going to tell me about what happened on Friday?  
(9:36 a.m.)  
That's what I thought  
By the way, you are exceptionally early today  
I feel like I should congratulate you or something

(9:37 a.m.)  
_yeah i didn't really sleep  
felicity, wanna play a game?_

(9:38 a.m.)  
The last time someone said that to me I had to sit with a cushion for a week

(9:38 a.m.)  
_the fuck?_

(9:38 a.m.)  
Nevermind, it's a long story  
What game are we playing?  
And why didn't you sleep?

(9:39 a.m.)  
_one at a time, felicity  
i didn't sleep cuz tommy kept me up  
_ (9:40 a.m.)  
_we're playing the surprise-each-other-in-whatever-way-we-can-each-week game_

(9:40 a.m.)  
Tell me you guys are not cheating behind his girlfriend's back  
No judgment, really, but don't ever cheat  
(9:41 a.m.)  
That's a game with a long ass name

(9:41 a.m.)  
_what?  
no!  
i am 100% straight  
_ (9:42 a.m.)  
_he got his ass drunk and decided i was the perfect target to rant to about his love for his girlfriend_  
_are you in?_

(9:50 a.m.)  
Good to know  
Not that I care  
Cuz I have a boyfriend  
(9:51 a.m.)  
Sounds intriguing  
Rules?

(9:52 a.m.)  
_oh don't worry all women are relieved when they hear that i'm straight  
all ^straight women  
_ (9:53 a.m.)  
_nothing that intentionally reveals our identity to one another_  
_yeah that's what basically all i can think abou_ t

(9:55 a.m.)  
You are awfully confident in yourself  
Wait, were you flirting?  
(9:56 a.m.)  
Okay, so what do you mean by 'in-whatever-way-we-can'?

(10:03 a.m.)  
_if you think that's flirting then you haven't seen actual flirting yet  
i meant whatever way we can  
something about ourselves, something we want each other to do et cetera et cetera  
whatever way we can  
_ (10:04 a.m.)  
_as long as it's reasonable_

(10:13 a.m.)  
What if we don't find it reasonable?

(10:15 a.m.)  
_we can say that it's unreasonable to us and refuse to do it  
it's that easy_

(10:16 a.m.)  
Club owners really do have a way with games, don't they?

(10:19 a.m.)  
_it's just me_

(10:20 a.m.)  
My friend just asked me why I rolled my eyes so hard that he could see the whites of them for like five seconds

(10:22 a.m.)  
_are you in or what?_

(10:25 a.m.)  
What's the prize?

(10:28 a.m.)  
_if there is an end to this journey that i have started with a wrong message  
we get to know who we are_

(10:32 a.m.)  
I hope there's no end though  
(10:35 a.m.)  
I'm in

* * *

Tuesday (14th April 2015)  
(09:35 a.m.)  
Starling City, right?

(11:24 a.m.)  
_good morning_  
_how are you?_  
 _i'm fine, thank you_

(11:35 a.m.)  
On my planet, we greet each other good mornings between 6am and 11am.  
Answer my question

(11:35 a.m.)  
_we're on the same planet stop pretending to be alien  
yes, starling city  
but you already knew anyway  
_ (11:36 a.m.)  
_cuz you have a peculiar hobby_

(11:41 a.m.)  
Don't ruin my fantasies my ambition is to one day acquire my own Tardis.  
Perfect.

(11:43 a.m.)  
_what's a tardis?  
what's this about?_

(11:43 a.m.)  
Oh, the number of times I want to block you for being so uncultured.

(11:43 a.m.)  
_well excuse me for actually having a life_

(11:44 a.m.)  
How dare you  
(11:45 a.m.)  
Whatever you have planned tonight, cancel it.

(11:50 a.m.)  
_felicity, what's this about?_

(11:50 a.m.)  
I booked you a dinner for two at Camaje tonight at 7pm.

(11:50 a.m.)  
_dinner for how many?_

(11:51 a.m.)  
You need to get a grip on your math  
2, Oliver, 2

(11:52 a.m.)  
_who am i going to bring?  
and why?_

(11:56 a.m.)  
I take games very seriously.  
I'm just giving it a head start.  
I don't know, bring Tommy or whoever  
Just be there.

(12:03 p.m.)  
_oh the game  
okay well, consider me surprised.  
_ (12:04 p.m.)  
_i'm not bringing my friend to a dinner for two, felicity_  
_and how do you even know camaje?_

(12:04 p.m.)  
I haven't won yet until tonight  
Cuz I've been to Camaje stop asking so many questions and just promise me you'll be there

(12:06 p.m.)  
_but who am i going to bring_

(12:06 p.m.)  
That is honestly none of my concern  
Now, shoo, I'm in the middle of a very interesting class

* * *

(6:49 p.m.)  
Are you there?

(6:51 p.m.)  
_i'm on my way_

(6:51 p.m.)  
Don't you dare be late.  
Took me a lot of ass kissing to get that booking.  
Well, not a lot of ass kissing but a lot of…  
You know, you don't have to know  
(6:52 p.m.)  
JUST DON'T BE LATE OLIVER  
by the way who are you bringing?

(6:55 p.m.)  
_stop texting me my friend won't stop teasing me  
an old friend_

(6:56 p.m.)  
If I find out you're late…

(7:13 p.m.)  
_i'm here_

(7:14 p.m.)  
Oh my god you're late

* * *

Wednesday (15th April 2015)  
(2:14 p.m.)  
_okay how did you make it happen_

(2:39 p.m.)  
Good afternoon, Oliver  
How's your day?  
My day's been going fine.  
Thank you for asking.

(2:41 p.m.)  
_it just started  
how?_

(2:41 p.m.)  
You've got to be kidding.

(2:43 p.m.)  
_i'm not a morning person, okay?_  
i'm working on it  
how?

(2:43 p.m.)  
What time do you normally sleep, honestly?

(3:12 p.m.)  
_i can't sleep  
i haven't been able to sleep in five years  
i don't know how to just put my head down on the pillow, close my eyes, and just sleep  
that's kind of why i decided maybe a nightclub isn't such a bad idea  
_ (3:13 p.m.)  
_i mean, what better profession for a guy who can't sleep than to run a nightclub?  
but then when i sleep, i get dreams  
not nightmares, but dreams  
well, sometimes nightmares  
and then i wake up  
and i don't feel like waking up  
_ (3:14 p.m.)  
_so i go back to sleep  
and i wake up  
and it goes in repeat  
until the time comes when i know that i cannot waste my day away by sleeping any longer  
then i wake up  
_ (3:19 p.m.)  
_i don't know why i told you all that_  
_i don't tell anyone about it_  
 _not even tommy knows_

(3:25 p.m.)  
Don't worry, Oliver. Your secret's safe with me.

(3:27 p.m.)  
_oh hi, i thought i scared you away_

(3:27 p.m.)  
You gotta do more than that to get rid of me

(3:29 p.m.)  
_you haven't answered my question_

(3:29 p.m.)  
What question?

(3:29 p.m.)  
_how'd you make it happen_

(3:29 p.m.)  
Make what happen?

(3:30 p.m.)  
_last night at camaje_

(3:31 p.m.)  
Did you like it?

(3:31 p.m.)  
_felicity, it was amazing  
but my friend told me that it's really hard to get a booking there  
and you don't come from starling  
_ (3:32 p.m.)  
_or at least i don't think you do_  
_how'd you make it happen?_

(3:32 p.m.)  
Who cares?  
(3:33 p.m.)  
What's most important is that you enjoyed it :)

(3:33 p.m.)  
_oh come on_

(3:34 p.m.)  
I have a very influential boyfriend, that's all.

(3:34 p.m.)  
_what does your boyfriend have to do with anything?_

(3:35 p.m.)  
He lives in Starling.

(3:36 p.m.)  
_do i know him?_

(3:40 p.m.)  
Nice try, Oliver.

(3:41 p.m.)  
_you are no fun_

(3:42 p.m.)  
I am no fun?  
Excuse you, you don't even know Doctor Who  
And you don't understand gaming terms  
(3:43 p.m.)  
If anyone's no fun, it's you  
Besides, a girl could work with a few mysteries

(3:45 p.m.)  
_where do you study?_

(3:45 p.m.)  
I won't tell you which institute I study in cuz my name is far too rare  
But I will tell you where  
I'm currently staying in Massachusetts

(3:47 p.m.)  
_do you come from massachusetts?_

(3:50 p.m.)  
Oh I wish  
No  
I'm from Nevada

(3:51 p.m.)  
_like las vegas?_

(4:00 p.m.)  
Exactly Las Vegas  
(4:01 p.m.)  
Not that hard to guess, is it?

(4:11 p.m.)  
_quite the contrary  
i never would've guessed_

* * *

(11:23 p.m.)  
Hey, Oliver

(11:25 p.m.)  
_yes, felicity_

(11:31 p.m.)  
I've just decided that it will be my new mission to help you sleep like a normal person and want to wake up without going back to sleep again

(11:32 p.m.)  
_pretty sure you need to be here for that  
here in as in here in starling city_

(11:36 p.m.)  
Oh I'm a creative girl  
I'll come up with something

(11:36 p.m.)  
_you never seem to be able to not come up with something_

(11:38 p.m.)  
It's a talent  
My mission commences tomorrow

(11:42 p.m.)  
_i look forward to it_

(11:43 p.m.)  
:)

(11:50 p.m.)  
_felicity?_

(11:50 p.m.)  
Yes?

(11:50 p.m.)  
_i don't want to get rid of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just cross our fingers so this fic doesn't get taken off, yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it did not get taken off, thank god. turns out putting it as an inspiration is enough!  
> okay, so new characters are starting to trickle in!  
> in this chapter, it will be *drum roll* BARRY ALLEN!

Felicity  
_Oliver  
_ Barry

Thursday (16th April 2015)  
(11:45 p.m.)  
Bedtime

(11:45 p.m.)  
_i was wondering if you remembered_

(11:45 p.m.)  
I take missions as seriously as games

(11:45 p.m.)  
_so what tricks do you have up your sleeves_

(11:46 p.m.)  
I'm going to start out simple.  
Just to see what I'm up against.

(11:47 p.m.)  
_it's like you're preparing for a war or something_

(11:47 p.m.)  
It's me being worried for my friend

(11:48 p.m.)  
_alright, i'm ready_

(11:48 p.m.)  
Okay, so they call this the 4-7-8 method  
Place the tip of your tongue against your upper front teeth  
Exhale deeply  
(11:49 p.m.)  
Close your mouth  
Hold your breath for seven seconds  
(11:50 p.m.)  
Exhale completely through your mouth  
Repeat process until you fall asleep  
Okay, so by what you told me, I reckon this isn't going to work  
But it doesn't hurt to try, right?

(11:51 p.m.)  
_well, what if it doesn't?_

(11:51 p.m.)  
Give it until fifteen past twelve  
If it doesn't work, then we'll restart when I have a new idea

(11:52 p.m.)  
_alright_

* * *

Friday (17th April 2015)  
(12:17 a.m.)  
_morning_

(12:21 a.m.)  
Damn it  
This is a formidable opponent

(12:21 a.m.)  
_so there's something you're not good at_

(12:21 a.m.)  
One of the reasons I chose Computer Science as my major is because I'm good with computers, not humans

(12:22 a.m.)  
_well, now that you have failed_  
_not that i blame you cuz I saw it coming_  
_maybe it's YOUR turn to sleep_

(12:23 a.m.)  
Nah, I wanna keep you company for awhile  
Tell me, Oliver, have you ever used caps before me?

(12:24 a.m.)  
_you don't have to. i have a club to run; i'll be fine.  
and we're back to this_

(12:24 a.m.)  
You're at your club?  
It's no wonder you can't fall asleep  
(12:25 a.m.)  
Do you have an allergy or something?  
Are you getting allergy reaction now?

(12:30 a.m.)  
_well, i have to keep my profits coming in somehow_  
but then again, i customized my office to be soundproof, with a bed, a couch and everything  
(12:31 a.m.)  
_it's like a second home for when i'm finally tired enough to sleep_  
_no, i do not have allergy_  
_my caps function is disabled and i'm too lazy to enable it_  
_and well, if it's readable, then what's the issue?_

(12:37 a.m.)  
Well, that explains it then  
I was beginning to wonder if there's no point to my mission

(12:39 a.m.)  
_you don't need a mission to text me, felicity_

(12:40 a.m.)  
True.  
Do you plan on sleeping tonight?

(12:40 a.m.)  
_when i get tired_

(12:41 a.m.)  
Alright  
Well, I am  
So, goodnight, Oliver

(12:41 a.m.)  
_goodnight, felicity_

* * *

(10:19 a.m.)  
_my geography sucks but massachusetts is in boston, right_

(11:12 a.m.)  
Shit sorry  
I overslept  
And fuck I missed two classes fuck  
Uh, yes, it is in Boston

(11:13 a.m.)  
_i don't think i've ever seen you curse this much before_  
_it's just two classes i'm sure you don't do it often_  
_why did you oversleep though_

(11:13 a.m.)  
Telling you why I overslept would be TMI so  
Why the Boston question?

(11:17 a.m.)  
_what's tmi?_  
_hold on_  
_you like science, right_

(11:20 a.m.)  
TMI = Too much information  
you need to brush up your text slang  
(11:21 a.m.)  
I mean, I like some science  
I study some

(11:23 a.m.)  
_i don't need to brush up on anything_

(11:32 a.m.)  
Is this something to do with the game?

(11:42 a.m.)  
_i need you to show up tonight at the science festival at 7.30 p.m. sharp.  
go to the fluorescence garden_

(11:43 a.m.)  
Oh, you're talking about the festival  
Well, heh  
I kind of have to go anyway  
But okay, I'll make a trip down to the fluorescence garden

(11:45 a.m.)  
_wait, you know about the festival?_

(11:51 a.m.)  
Jeez, Oliver, I live here

(11:52 a.m.)  
_wait, so you're not even surprised_

(11:52 a.m.)  
I don't know, Oliver  
I'll have to go tonight to find out, don't I? ;)

* * *

(9:57 p.m.)  
Oliver whatshisname, you have truly outdone yourself.

(10:14 p.m.)  
_you like it?_

(10:15 p.m.)  
Like it? I freaking loved it!

(10:18 p.m.)  
_did you take pictures?_

(10:18 p.m.)  
Yeah, so apparently we weren't allowed to take pictures  
But then there's also the fact that sometimes I like to bend or break rules

(10:20 p.m.)  
_so you broke rules?_

(10:20 p.m.)  


(10:22 p.m.)  
_well damn, now i wish i was there_  
(10:25 p.m.)  
_did you bring someone with you_

(10:29 p.m.)  
Yeah  
Brought my boyfriend  
(10:30 p.m.)  
He didn't quite enjoy it  
But that's his loss

(10:32 p.m.)  
_oh  
i thought you said he lives in starling_

(10:33 p.m.)  
He does  
(10:34 p.m.)  
Remember when I told you that my boyfriend's influential?  
He was invited here to announce an event at the festival  
So yeah

(10:40 p.m.)  
_am i interrupting something_

(10:40 p.m.)  
He's in the shower so it's fine  
I just wanted to take this time to thank you  
It was truly incredible

(10:51 p.m.)  
_glad you enjoyed it_ _  
so the tally now is 1:1_

(10:51 p.m.)  
I will win this!

(10:52 p.m.)  
_uh huh_

(10:55 p.m.)  
Still, thank you.

(10:55 p.m.)  
_you're very welcome._

* * *

Sunday (19th April 2015)  
(8:10 a.m.)  
Do you know why fire trucks are red?

(12:02 p.m.)  
_why are fire trucks red, felicity_

(12:11 p.m.)  
Fire trucks have 4 wheels. They can hold 8 men. 4 + 8 = 12. There are 12 inches on a ruler. Queen Elizabeth was a ruler. There was a ship called the Queen Elizabeth. That ship sailed the seas.  
(12:12 p.m.)  
There are fish in the seas. Fish have fins. People from Finland are called fins. Finland and Russia had a war a long time ago. Russia has red on its flag.  
(12:13 p.m.)  
That's why fire trucks are red.

(12:20 p.m.)  
_you lost me_

(12:20 p.m.)  
Cause they're always Russian around.  
:D

(12:22 p.m.)  
_bye_

(12:23 p.m.)  
Admit that it at least made you laugh!

(12:25 p.m.)  
_bye_  
(it did)  
(12:26 p.m.)  
_bye_

* * *

Wednesday (22nd April 2015)  
(11:32 p.m.)  
You have Spotify, right?

(11:34 p.m.)  
_yes_

(11:34 p.m.)  
Okay, so I made a playlist of white noise and light music.  
[Playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/1YRQAGw7qVJCLxWFGDsS3l?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open)  
I want you to try fall asleep to that playlist

(11:36 p.m.)  
_oh it's the mission  
what if it doesn't work_

(11:37 p.m.)  
Then we'll chat until I get tired and then I'll try when I find a new way

(11:39 p.m.)  
_fifteen past twelve?_

(11:40 p.m.)  
I fell asleep to the fifth one  
How about we stretch it out for you and make it the tenth?

(11:46 p.m.)  
_okay_

* * *

Thursday (23rd April 2015)  
(12:48 a.m.)  
_hi_

(12:48 a.m.)  
Goddammit

(12:48 a.m.)  
_were you waiting by the phone this whole time_

(12:49 a.m.)  
No, I was writing a code too.

(12:49 a.m.)  
_okay_

(12:50 a.m.)  
I am not giving up

(12:53 a.m.)  
_i don't expect you to_

(12:55 a.m.)  
Are you at your suave nightclub with the soundproofed office?

(12:55 a.m.)  
_i am_  
i have to say, this music is very calming  
although it still doesn't help me to sleep

(12:56 a.m.)  
I'm sorry, Oliver

(1:05 a.m.)  
_don't apologize  
it's not that i expect something else to happen_

(1:07 a.m.)  
It's just very unhealthy for you to keep these hours

(1:07 a.m.)  
_as long as i get 6 hours a day i'm not complaining_  
(1:08 a.m.)  
_besides, it's nice to know that someone care enough to make it their mission_

(1:10 a.m.)  
I'll always care, Oliver.

* * *

Friday (24th April 2015)  
(1:30 p.m.)  
This is a Friday boring class text

(1:40 p.m.)  
_sorry i'm late_

(1:40 p.m.)  
I feel like being late is a habit of yours

(1:42 p.m.)  
_it is and i am not proud of it_

(1:43 p.m.)  
So what shall we do to pass this hour?

(1:43 p.m.)  
_give me your email_

(1:43 p.m.)  
Why?

(1:44 p.m.)  
_because i wanna win  
email pls_

(1:46 p.m.)  
Ah  
Wait if you email me I'll know who you are

(1:46 p.m.)  
_shit you're right_

* * *

(1:46 p.m.)  
Is it okay if I give a total stranger your email?  
I promise he's totally harmless

(1:48 p.m.)  
Why can't you just use yours?

(1:48 p.m.)  
Cuz I don't actually know who he is but then I know him

(1:49 p.m.)  
What did you get yourself into, Felicity?

(1:49 p.m.)  
It's a long story  
I'll explain later  
(1:50 p.m.)  
Answer my question  
Is it okay?

(1:51 p.m.)  
Fine  
But if anything happens, I'm blaming you

* * *

(1:51 p.m.)  
Okay, I'll give you my friend's email  
And then he'll resend it to me

(1:52 p.m.)  
_you're a genius_

(1:52 p.m.)  
Course I am  
(1:53 p.m.)  
bartholomew_a91 at hotmail dot com

(1:55 p.m.)  
_done_

(1:59 p.m.)  
So what is it?

(2:02 p.m.)  
_you'll know once you see the email ;)_

(2:05 p.m.)  
Not fair!

* * *

(2:15 p.m.)  
FELICITY

(2:15 p.m.)  
WHAT

(2:15 p.m.)  
WHAT THE HELL FELICITY

(2:16 p.m.)  
WHAT THE HELL WHAT BARRY

(2:17 p.m.)  
DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO JUST EMAILED ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, will Barry spill the beans? is the big question. stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm overwhelmed by the support this fic has gotten over a short time! thank you for loving it!

Felicity  
_Oliver  
_ Barry

Friday (24th April 2015)  
(2:17 p.m.)  
Do not say anything  
Nothing  
Not a word

(2:19 p.m.)  
BUT IT'S SITTING IN MY EMAILS AND I'M NOW JUST STARING AT IT NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO CUZ IT'S HIM

(2:19 p.m.)  
Be quiet, Barry.  
(2:20 p.m.)  
Now send me the email  
Without anything that could lead to his identity

(2:20 p.m.)  
Jesus  
(2:21 p.m.)  
I sent it.  
You owe me a hell of an explanation.

* * *

(2:23 p.m.)  
_did you get it?_

(2:23 p.m.)  
Just got it.  
Still not sure why I have two Wilbur Theatre passes in my inbox.

(2:24 p.m.)  
_got you two because you might wanna bring someone with you  
who's bartholomew  
_ (2:25 p.m.)  
_and by the way_  
_bartholomew?_

(2:25 p.m.)  
He's a very good friend  
(2:26 p.m.)  
We call him by Barry  
Don't call him Bartholomew in his presence cuz he will be very angry  
And apparently, he knows who you are

(2:31 p.m.)  
_did he tell you who i am?_

(2:31 p.m.)  
I stopped him before he could  
Do you want me to know who you are?

(2:40 p.m.)  
_honestly?  
i'm not sure_

(2:40 p.m.)  
Well  
The purpose of this game  
(2:41 p.m.)  
Is so that we can know who we are at the end of it.

(2:41 p.m.)  
_and we wouldn't want to ruin that, would we_

(2:41 p.m.)  
We wouldn't.

(2:42 p.m.)  
_that settles it then_

* * *

(2:48 p.m.)  
Go with me and I'll explain everything to you

(2:51 p.m.)  
See you later then.

* * *

Saturday (25th April 2015)  
(7:35 p.m.)  
Oliver = 2 Felicity = 1  
Seeing Jane Lynch live is phenomenal and life changing  
(7:44 p.m.)  
I have a feeling you're a car kind of guy  
Do you like cars?

(12:06 p.m.)  
_felicity, it's the weekend_

(12:16 p.m.)  
No better day to wake up early

(12:19 p.m.)  
_i dabble some_

(12:21 p.m.)  
Okay, well, anytime today, go to South Boulevard. Pay attention to Area 6.

(12:21 p.m.)  
_you love to win, don't you_

(12:23 p.m.)  
Who doesn't?

(12:23 p.m.)  
_fine i'll go  
_ (12:25 p.m.)  
_glad to know you enjoyed jane lynch_  
_though calling it life changing might have been an exaggeration, don't you think?_

(12:25 p.m.)  
It's Jane Lynch, Oliver.  
As in one of the most iconic comedians in this generation.  
(12:26 p.m.)  
Seeing her is life changing.

(12:30 p.m.)  
_okay  
now leave me alone i need to shower_

* * *

(5:36 p.m.)  
_how did i not know about this show_

(5:45 p.m.)  
Cuz you're lame

(5:46 p.m.)  
_cute  
and why is it like you know everything that goes on in star city_

(5:48 p.m.)  
Cuz I'm awesome

(5:48 p.m.)  
_am i ever going to get a straight answer_

(5:48 p.m.)  
It all leads back to the boyfriend  
And I know that sounds awful but it's true.  
(5:49 p.m.)  
This game has me calling him more than I ever have and he's absolutely loving it

(5:49 p.m.)  
_who exactly is your boyfriend_

(5:50 p.m.)  
Oh yeah, like I'm ever going to tell you

(5:53 p.m.)  
_fine  
felicity = 2 oliver = 2_

(6:02 p.m.)  
Cheers!

(6:03 p.m.)  
_area 6 though_

(6:03 p.m.)  
I had a feeling you'd like it ;)

* * *

Tuesday (28th April 2015)  
(11:48 p.m.)  
Do you have a hot shower at the club?

(11:50p.m.)  
_weird  
but yes_

(11:50 p.m.)  
Okay, well, this is a very simple one.  
(11:51 p.m.)  
Take a hot shower, put on something comfortable, wear socks, and then try to sleep in that fancy schmancy office of yours.

(11:51 p.m.)  
_socks?_

(11:51 p.m.)  
It's compulsory, Oliver.

(12:01 p.m.)  
_so when do i have to text you back?_

(12:03 p.m.)  
You sound so unconfident

(12:03 p.m.)  
_i'm just preparing for the worst_

(12:04 p.m.)  
Half past twelve

(12:30 p.m.)  
_nope_

(12:31 p.m.)  
*sighs*  
One of these days, Oliver…

(12:32 p.m.)  
_i believe you_

(12:32 p.m.)  
Now, it's not that I don't wanna stay up for you  
But I've got a seminar tomorrow so I gotta hit the sack early if I don't wanna look like one of the walking dead.

(12:32 p.m.)  
_sounds familiar…_

(12:36 p.m.)  
Are you kidding me?

(12:38 p.m.)  
_yes  
i just wanted to get a reaction out of you _  
(12:39 p.m.)  
_go to sleep_

(12:39 p.m.)  
Oh thank god  
Okay, goodnight, Oliver.

(12:41 p.m.)  
_goodnight, felicity_

* * *

Thursday (30th April 2015)  
(11:40 a.m.)  
Can you check with Caitlin and see if the thing at the Lab is still happening tomorrow?

(11:41 a.m.)  
The thing is happening at the Lab in Starling City, not in Central City.

(11:41 a.m.)  
Yes, which means she's gotta have contacts in the one in Starling  
Do me a favor please.

(11:49 a.m.)  
It is.  
Is this about that guy whose identity you don't wanna know?

(11:50 a.m.)  
Okay, thanks.  
Yes.

(11:50 a.m.)  
I know you told me that he's harmless but I'm still worried, Felicity.  
And this worry isn't exactly baseless because I know who he is.

(11:51 a.m.)  
You only know him because he's somewhat famous

(11:52 a.m.)  
Oh, and you think you do because you've been texting him?  
I thought you hated mysteries

(11:55 a.m.)  
I do and I do.  
Look, I'm a smart girl okay?  
(11:56 a.m.)  
I'll stop when I think something's wrong.

* * *

(1:24 p.m.)  
Tomorrow, between 10am to 5pm, go to Star Labs

(1:24 p.m.)  
_i know you love science but i hate science_

(1:25 p.m.)  
You'll love this  
You don't have to tour the entire lab necessarily but if you want to do it, why not?  
What I want you to do is go to the Gravitational Observatory.  
(1:26 p.m.)  
You'll see a girl; her name's Caitlin.  
Tell her I sent you.

(1:29 p.m.)  
_if i didn't know any better, i'd think that we're in some super-secret mob business_

(1:29 p.m.)  
You'll love it

* * *

Friday (1st May 2015)  
(1:34 p.m.)  
_felicity_

(1:34 p.m.)  
Yes, Oliver.

(1:36 p.m.)  
_am i really seeing this_

(1:36 p.m.)  
Seeing what?  
(1:37 p.m.)  
Wait, are you there?  
You're not supposed to use your phone in there!

(1:37 p.m.)  
_your friend altered some settings so i can use it_  
_her eyes nearly dropped when she saw me_  
 _she knows me_

(1:38 p.m.)  
Why is it like everyone I know knows you?

(1:40 p.m.)  
_i told you if you had just traced my number…_

(1:42 p.m.)  
I won't do that.

(1:42 p.m.)  
_okay  
your friend got a boyfriend?_

(1:50 p.m.)  
Yes

(1:50 p.m.)  
_huh  
no wonder she hasn't been receptive_

(1:50 p.m.)  
Receptive to what?

(1:51 p.m.)  
_i was flirting_

(1:51 p.m.)  
Why are you flirting with my friend?  
I didn't send you there for you to get laid.  
(1:52 p.m.)  
I sent you there to get an experience  
And her boyfriend's Barry so lay off.

(1:52 p.m.)  
_calm down  
_ (1:53 p.m.)  
_it's just harmless flirting_  
_it's normal for a guy to flirt when he sees a pretty girl_  
 _but i do know when i should stop_

(1:55 p.m.)  
Good

(1:55 p.m.)  
_this is really awesome though_

(1:55 p.m.)  
I know.  
I've been there.

(2:06 p.m.)  
_i mean i pretty much failed physics and astronomy in high school  
but seeing this even without knowing the mechanics is enough_

(2:07 p.m.)  
So I'm guessing Felicity = 3 Oliver = 2

(2:08 p.m.)  
_i'm going to win regardless_

(2:11 p.m.)  
Right  
Dream on, Oliver.

* * *

(6:25 p.m.)  
He flirted with my girlfriend!

(6:26 p.m.)  
For the record, he backed off when I told him she has a boyfriend.

(6:26 p.m.)  
And that makes it okay?

(6:27 p.m.)  
Tell me, Barry, how many times have you flirted with a girl whom you didn't know had a boyfriend?  
(6:30 p.m.)  
Thought so  
Also, from what I've heard  
Caitlin was pretty smitten.

(6:31 p.m.)  
Cuz it's him!

(6:31 p.m.)  
Okay

(6:32 p.m.)  
Ugh I hate keeping secrets  
I hate you for bringing me into this.

(6:35 p.m.)  
I love you too, Barry.

* * *

Saturday (2nd May 2015)  
(9:14 a.m.)  
_were you jealous?_

(9:20 a.m.)  
This is surprisingly early for you, Oliver.  
Jealous of what?

(9:20 a.m.)  
_it's my surprise of the week.  
we're tied now_

(9:21 a.m.)  
This is not…  
That's not fair!

(9:22 a.m.)  
_the game says in any way we could think of  
admit it, you're surprised_

(9:22 a.m.)  
Wow, had I known it could be that easy  
(9:23 a.m.)  
Fine.

(9:25 a.m.)  
_:D_  
_so_  
 _were you?_

(9:25 a.m.)  
Jealous of what?

(9:26 a.m.)  
_caitlin_

(9:26 a.m.)  
Why would I be jealous?

(9:27 a.m.)  
_maybe because you sounded pretty aggressive yesterday_

(9:27 a.m.)  
Well, I wasn't  
I have a boyfriend, for god's sake.

(9:29 a.m.)  
_okay_  
_but you sounded jealous to me_  
 _but okay_

(9:31 a.m.)  
Oliver

(9:36 a.m.)  
_yes, felicity_

(9:36 a.m.)  
I wasn't jealous

(9:37 a.m.)  
_okay, felicity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yeah i ship snowbarry i'm not even sorry
> 
> and there was actually a jane lynch show in boston last year at wicf :D
> 
> okay so the observatory thing is actually real, i got the idea from LIGO, which is short for Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory. it's pretty damn dope :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow i'm actually posting an update!

Felicity  
_Oliver_

Monday (4th May 2015)  
(12:13 p.m.)  
_what are you doing tonight?_

(12:16 p.m.)  
I have movie plans

(12:17 p.m.)  
_cancel them_

(12:17 p.m.)  
Excuse you, Oliver, this is Age of Ultron we're talking about

(12:18 p.m.)  
_i'll get you and your friends more tickets for another day  
now, cancel your plans_

(12:23 p.m.)  
I most certainly will not  
Whatever this surprise is, it can wait another day

(12:24 p.m.)  
_felicity please_

(12:26 p.m.)  
Oliver, you said I can refuse to do it if I'm uncomfortable  
Well, I feel uncomfortable canceling my plans with a friend who I hadn't seen in a long time  
(12:27 p.m.)  
I'm not canceling anything

(12:30 p.m.)  
_oh fine, fine_

(12:31 p.m.)  
:)

(12:36 p.m.)  
_probably shouldn't have come up with that rule_

(12:37 p.m.)  
On the contrary, I find it working very well in my favor currently

* * *

Tuesday (5th May 2015)  
(3:04 p.m.)  
_tonight, please_

(3:06 p.m.)  
Wow, are you begging?

(3:06 p.m.)  
_i do not beg_

(3:06 p.m.)  
'Please' sounds a lot like begging

(3:08 p.m.)  
_well are you free or not?_

(3:08 p.m.)  
Yes

(3:09 p.m.)  
_grand circle gallery, 6pm_

(3:12 p.m.)  
I think I know what's going to happen

(3:12 p.m.)  
_i hate you_

(3:17 p.m.)  
You really don't

* * *

(9:58 p.m.)  
You lose

(10:05 p.m.)  
_what? why?_

(10:06 p.m.)  
I can't believe I was stuck there talking with the most amateurs of amateurs for four hours.  
I've always heard that MobileTea is boring but I never thought it would be THIS boring

(10:08 p.m.)  
_alright i get it. it sucked._

(10:08 p.m.)  
Phenomenally  
I love winning :)

(10:09 p.m.)  
_we're still tied_

(10:11 p.m.)  
It is just adorable that you think I don't have something up my sleeves

(10:12 p.m.)  
_i'll be waiting_

* * *

Friday (8th May 2015)  
(1:30 p.m.)  
Tell me, Oliver, do you consider yourself a kind person?

(1:30 p.m.)  
_just think, felicity, in just four months you wouldn't have to pull through such a boring class anymore  
and no, felicity, i don't think i am_

(1:32 p.m.)  
Oh dear god I know right but this is just painfully excruciating  
(1:33 p.m.)  
I was expecting a different answer but okay this works too.  
Mind telling me why?

(1:35 p.m.)  
_i've done a lot of bad things_

(1:35 p.m.)  
Like what?  
Wait are you a murderer?  
(1:36 p.m.)  
Did you rob someone?

(1:41 p.m.)  
_when i was my sister's age (she's 19) i wasn't who i am now  
i was a happy go lucky playboy who took everything for granted  
i was mean and rude and i was the typical jock, being a bully and not apologize for it  
_ (1:42 p.m.)  
_i hated responsibilities  
i avoided going to college, using gap year as an excuse  
had a girlfriend, she was amazing  
but being the asshole that i was, i cheated on her multiple times  
_ (1:43 p.m.)  
_i was afraid to be lonely so i manipulated people to stay with me  
i guilt tripped them, made empty promises, stuff like that  
especially to her  
but then, smart enough that she was, she decided to break up with me  
and yet that wasn't enough to make me stop  
_ (1:44 p.m.)  
_i kept up with it  
until five years ago my dad decided that enough was enough and that i should start being responsible for my own actions  
he wanted me to take over the company and decided that i should accompany him on a business trip to russia but then i wanted my freedom so i fled to japan with the sister of my ex-girlfriend  
and then the plane crashed on easter  
_ (1:45 p.m.)  
_it took my dad dying to make me realize that i was an asshole and it's time for me to start being an adult instead of a five year old in a 24 year old's body_  
_so yeah, i don't think i'm a kind person at all_

(1:56 p.m.)  
Oliver…

(1:58 p.m.)  
_honestly i don't know why i tell you these things_

(1:58 p.m.)  
Oliver, you are not a bad person.

(1:58 p.m.)  
_felicity, you don't have to try to comfort me_

(1:59 p.m.)  
Look, you were young and you didn't know better  
But that's in the past now  
(2:00 p.m.)  
At least you know to be better now.

(2:02 p.m.)  
_my father had to die for me to understand  
that's a little too late_

(2:10 p.m.)  
Oliver, your past is in the past. You can't change it. Maybe you weren't meant to be on that plane by fate. Who's to say that if you had listened to your father you would have been on that plane with him?  
(2:11 p.m.)  
Even if you were, if that plane had crashed, it would mean your family would have lost another precious family member other than your dad. There would be two funerals. Your mother, your sister, can you imagine the devastation?  
(2:12 p.m.)  
You can't change your past, Oliver, but you can try and change your future. And from what I've known so far, you've made a pretty big step in trying to turn your life over. You are not a bad person. You're good. You're good enough to know that you've made mistakes. You're good enough to know that it's time for you to change.  
(2:13 p.m.)  
And that means something. It has to mean something.  
I'm sorry if I overstepped a line but if you trust me enough to tell me all of those, I believe that you trust me enough to give you this piece of advice.

(2:24 p.m.)  
_maybe you're right  
but i still need some more time to get over the things that i've done and missed_

(2:28 p.m.)  
For what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't get on that plane.  
Because it would have meant I would never get to know you.

* * *

(8:06 p.m.)  
_why did you ask me if i think i am a kind person_

(8:07 p.m.)  
I actually have my surprise of the week  
I meant for it to be teasing  
(8:08 p.m.)  
I was expecting an answer that went along the way of 'Of course I am!'  
But then I got a different answer  
And I didn't think it was the right time

(8:08 p.m.)  
_sorry_

(8:09 p.m.)  
It's fine  
I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me

(8:12 p.m.)  
_so what is it?_

(8:12 p.m.)  
Are you sure?

(8:13 p.m.)  
_yeah_

(8:15 p.m.)  
Show up at Avalon Park tomorrow at 11am

(8:19 p.m.)  
_what's there on saturday_

(8:19 p.m.)  
It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?

(8:21 p.m.)  
_fine  
i'm not sure if i'll be awake at 11 though_

(8:23 p.m.)  
Oh no worries, it goes on until 6

* * *

Saturday (9th May 2015)  
(5:29 p.m.)  


(5:29 p.m.)  
What is that?

(5:32 p.m.)  
_you're smart you know what it is_

(5:36 p.m.)  
I see it's a dog but I'm not sure why the background is a living room instead of grass.

(5:37 p.m.)  
_i blame you_

(5:39 p.m.)  
What the fuck?  
I don't understand.

(5:39 p.m.)  
_you told me to go_  
_i came back with a dog_  
 _it's your fault_

(5:40 p.m.)  
I asked you to go for animal shelter volunteer service  
Not to pick up a pet!  
(5:41 p.m.)  
Though he is very adorable.  
(5:43 p.m.)  
Wait, does this mean I win this round?  
Oh my god.  
Oliver, you picked up a dog!

(5:46 p.m.)  
_fine, you win this week ugh  
excuse you it is a she_

(5:48 p.m.)  
What's her name, Oliver?

(6:00 p.m.)  
_nala_

(6:02 p.m.)  
Like Lion King?

(6:02 p.m.)  
_don't_

(6:02 p.m.)  
I need to call the press oh my god you actually know Disney oh my god oh my god oh my god

(6:03 p.m.)  
_it was a good movie, okay?_

(6:05 p.m.)  
Oliver, it's Disney!

(6:06 p.m.)  
_shut up i need to bond with her_

(6:08 p.m.)  
Oh god you're gonna BOND now  
Wow  
WOW

* * *

Sunday (12th May 2015)  
(12:06 a.m.)  
_what do i buy for my mom?_

(12:06 a.m.)  
Huh?

(12:09 a.m.)  
_it's mother's day and i'm not sure what to buy my mom_

(12:11 a.m.)  
It is?  
Oh.

(12:11 a.m.)  
_how could you forget mother's day_

(12:12 a.m.)  
I'm a little busy okay  
Besides, me and my mother, we don't really celebrate Mother's Day

(12:16 a.m.)  
_that can't be legal_

(12:16 a.m.)  
There's a reason I moved out of Vegas, okay?  
Let it go.

(12:19 a.m.)  
_okay  
__touchy_

(12:20 a.m.)  
Sorry, it's just not my favorite subject.  
Do a family get together.  
I'm sure that's what every mother wants.  
(12:22 a.m.)  
Maybe buy her some flowers.

(12:25 a.m.)  
_okay, thanks._

* * *

Monday (11th May 2015)

(8:24 a.m.)  
_mondays suck_

(8:26 a.m.)  
I had to check the time to make sure I'm seeing this correctly.  
I think Mondays sucking is a general consensus.

(8:26 a.m.)  
_that's exactly why mondays suck_

(8:27 a.m.)  
What is exactly why Mondays suck, Oliver?

(8:32 a.m.)  
_that everyone hates mondays_

(8:32 a.m.)  
…I'm not following

(8:32 a.m.)  
_you see, everyone hates mondays  
but i loved mondays – keep in mind i used past tense  
_ (8:33 a.m.)  
_and it's as if the world can't handle that i loved mondays_  
_they just had to ruin it_  
 _so in conclusion, mondays suck_

(8:41 a.m.)  
No, no, wait, wait, wait  
You LOVE Mondays?

(8:43 a.m.)  
_loved_

(8:43 a.m.)  
Okay whatever  
How could you have loved Mondays?  
(8:44 a.m.)  
Monday is the official declaration of the end of our lazy days  
Monday means we have to be hardworking fellas to earn our keep or be on our ways towards earning our keep  
Monday is an unspoken enemy to everyone

(8:47 a.m.)  
_monday is rest day for us petty club owners  
we finally get a somewhat quiet night and everyone gets to go home early because everyone else have something to do the next day  
monday is quiet peaceful and everywhere else is just so loose and empty  
_ (8:48 a.m.)  
_i freaking loved mondays_

(8:50 a.m.)  
Well  
That makes sense, I guess  
So why do you hate Mondays now?

(8:51 a.m.)  
_i'm sure you know that there's a mayoral campaign going on in starling city right now_

(8:55 a.m.)  
Yes

(9:01 a.m.)  
_this guy running for mayor decided that it would be pretty nice to clean up the docks early in the morning on monday for every freaking week until election  
_ (9:02 a.m.)  
_and my mother, being a good sport, decided to sponsor this shit_  
_and now i'm being forced to wake up early monday mornings to pick up trash before i've even had enough sleep to last a day_

(9:02 a.m.)  
Oh  
Well, did you sleep at all?

(9:04 a.m.)  
_i slept for 2 hours  
i'm going to catch some shuteye now_

(9:05 a.m.)  
Okay  
Rest well, Oliver  
I'm sorry about Mondays

* * *

(9:11 a.m.)  
Tell me you did not make the citizens of one of the busiest city in the world to wake up at the crack ass of dawn to clean up trash at the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the guessing game is on. who exactly did felicity text? hmm...
> 
> and the MobileTea thing is legit, no lie.
> 
> did anyone watch arrow? why does arrow suck why? felicity smoak deserves so much better. i really can't imagine the immense pain she'll be in knowing that she sacrificed tens of thousands of people, even though it was to save millions. MY BABY DESERVES BETTER YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK MARC AND WENDY FUCK THEM


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the secret's out!

Felicity  
 _Oliver  
_ _ **Ray**_

Monday (11th May 2015)  
(10:16 a.m.)  
 _ **It's healthy activity.  
How did you even know?**_

(10:19 a.m.)  
It's Monday, Ray!  
I have friends in Starling City.

(10:19 a.m.)  
 _ **Yes, it is Monday, Felicity.**_ **  
**(10:20 a.m.)  
 _ **You do?  
And why are you even so concerned about it?**_

(10:21 a.m.)  
Because my friends are complaining about the mayoral candidate who's crazy enough to think that Monday mornings are just the perfect times to pick up trash.  
(10:22 a.m.)  
And I can't very well tell people that this mayoral candidate is my boyfriend, can I?  
And this might do things to your approval rate  
Bad things, Ray!

(10:26 a.m.)  
 _ **Since when did you have friends in Starling City?  
Oh and remember, I'm trying to rebrand it into Star City**_

(10:26 a.m.)  
Can we please focus?  
At this rate, there probably won't even BE a candidate Ray Palmer by next week.

(10:28 a.m.)  
 _ **Honey, stop worrying about it.  
My team has got it under control.  
Your friends don't have to come if they don't want to, really.  
This is a volunteer activity.**_

(10:30 a.m.)  
It's your funeral.

* * *

Wednesday (13th May 2015)  
(7:15 p.m.)  
 _how do you defeat your enemies?_

(7:20 p.m.)  
I'm gonna hate this  
How?

(7:20 p.m.)  
 _chop off their feet  
_ (7:46 p.m.)  
 _you there?_

(7:48 p.m.)  
Sorry I was just suffocating from bad-pun-syndrome

(7:48 p.m.)  
 _your russian pun was worse_

(7:48 p.m.)  
My puns are the best you have just offended my fans prepare to be swarmed

(7:49 p.m.)  
 _are you saying 'aaaaahhhh' to your fans right now_

(7:50 p.m.)  
I will do no such thing  
(It's really fun)

(7:56 p.m.)  
 _(i know)_

(7:56 p.m.)  
So about Saturday…

(7:56 p.m.)  
 _what saturday_

(7:57 p.m.)  
That day when I was being touchy about something that logically, I shouldn't be touchy about

(7:59 p.m.)  
 _mother's day_

(8:00 p.m.)  
Yes

(8:00 p.m.)  
 _what about it_

(8:06 p.m.)  
My dad and I, we were close. As far as father and daughter go, we're very tight. I built a computer when I was seven stealing from his stash of used parts and studying his old manuals. He would teach me the functions of each compartment, telling me to be careful in handling them because they have feelings and if I were to ever hurt them, they would take revenge on me.  
(8:09 p.m.)  
I used to think that nothing could tear apart my family. My parents would stay in love forever. My mom would bring me hot milk in bed and my dad would read me bedtime stories about Harry and his band of mischiefs.  
(8:11 p.m.)  
But then one night, when I was nine, my dad tucked me in, gave me a kiss on both cheeks and told me he loved me very much. The next morning, I woke up to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table, crying and holding a letter. My dad's side of the closet is barren and his car was gone.  
(8:15 p.m.)  
I never had the best relationship with my mom. She found my intelligence a little too startling and I couldn't talk to her because she wouldn't understand all the electronic jargon. But she did try, tucking me in and making me breakfasts and sending me to school. And then my dad left, and my mom had to work double or sometimes triple shifts at a diner and I had to learn to fold clothes and cook eggs without burning them and be on time for buses or I'll miss school.  
(8:18 p.m.)  
We didn't have time to bond. I didn't want to talk about how I was not enough for my father to stay and she didn't want to talk about how she failed as a mother to make my father stay for his daughter. She was always too busy juggling jobs and I was too busy with my homework and chores and to stay out of my mom's way to make her life easier, because I do KNOW that she's doing her best. Sometimes, she would bring me to the casino where she was part timing at and I would watch them and I would learn things that I probably shouldn't have learned.  
(8:21 p.m.)  
We never celebrated Mother's Day since my dad left. We never did remember that such a day existed. Sometimes, she'd remember my birthday and there would be a cupcake in the refrigerator with a post it on the refrigerator door. Sometimes, if I remember her birthday, I would hug her and give her a kiss and hurry out for school.  
(8:23 p.m.)  
I was so eager to get out of that place. That place filled with cigarettes and prostitution and beers and abusive husbands, so when I was offered a full scholarship, I jumped on it and never looked back.

(8:36 p.m.)  
 _is that why…?_

(8:36 p.m.)  
When you reminded of Mother's Day and asked me about how I could forget about such a day, it kind of reminded me of how I just fled and left my mother behind; how I failed as a daughter.

(8:38 p.m.)  
 _i am so sorry_

(8:40 p.m.)  
Don't be  
You didn't know

(8:40 p.m.)  
 _have you talked to her?_

(8:41 p.m.)  
I call once in awhile  
But we don't talk about stuff like that  
We can't  
(8:42 p.m.)  
Or  
I don't know how.

(8:46 p.m.)  
 _my mom and i, we've had our ups and downs  
but at the end of the day, she's still family  
and my sister literally told me earlier today that she has to put up with me because family is precious  
_(8:47 p.m.)  
 _and that it's love, in spite of everything, that makes it precious_

(8:48 p.m.)  
It's not that easy

(8:50 p.m.)  
 _i know, felicity  
i know_

(8:52 p.m.)  
Okay  
Sorry to unload all of that on you  
(8:53 p.m.)  
I just wanted to apologize for how I responded that day

(9:02 p.m.)  
 _it's fine  
it's only fair, seeing as i've unloaded hell of a lot on you_

(9:02 p.m.)  
I don't mind

(9:02 p.m.)  
 _neither do i  
_ (9:14 p.m.)  
 _by the way  
felicity = 4 oliver = 2_

(9:15 p.m.)  
Goodness, Oliver  
Looks like there's already a winner

(9:16 p.m.)  
 _it's not over!_

* * *

Friday (15th May 2015)  
(1:39 p.m.)  
 _how does it feel for it to be the end of semester?_

(1:41 p.m.)  
Hold on, how did you even know about it?

(1:41 p.m.)  
 _i have my ways_

(1:42 p.m.)  
Oliver

(1:42 p.m.)  
 _it won't be fun if i tell you everything_

(1:43 p.m.)  
Now who's being all stalker-ish and serial murderer-ish?

(1:45 p.m.)  
 _i feel like i should be the one afraid_

(1:45 p.m.)  
Remember to lock your doors at night

(1:45 p.m.)  
 _you're supposed to be reassuring me_

(1:48 p.m.)  
I don't do reassuring on Fridays

(1:48 p.m.)  
 _i'm not even gonna ask_

(1:49 p.m.)  
Smart choice, Oliver.

(1:52 p.m.)  
 _any plans during semester break?_

(1:53 p.m.)  
I'll leave that for next week

(1:56 p.m.)  
 _what_

(1:58 p.m.)  
It's my surprise of next week  
I actually planned it for this week but  
Since I already won unintentionally

(1:59 p.m.)  
 _you haven't won yet_

(2:00 p.m.)  
Oliver, please.  
I'm already two points ahead

(2:01 p.m.)  
 _who says you won't lose in one of the weeks?_

(2:01 p.m.)  
I actually laughed  
My professor didn't even bat an eye  
Maybe because he knows I'm a genius  
(2:02 p.m.)  
Because that's what I am, pal  
I'm a genius  
I won't lose

(2:05 p.m.)  
 _don't be too cocky_

(2:06 p.m.)  
How can I be cocky when I don't even have the instrument?

(2:09 p.m.)  
 _felicity!_

(2:09 p.m.)  
What?

(2:09 p.m.)  
 _my sister's asking me why i'm choking on water  
cuz i was drinking water  
and i was choking because of your text_

(2:10 p.m.)  
Such accomplishment  
Many honored  
Much thankful

(2:11 p.m.)  
 _ugh_

(2:11 p.m.)  
Is that a textualized version of you making that actual sound in real life?

(2:12 p.m.)  
 _yes_

(2:13 p.m.)  
Nice  
Speaking of  
(2:14 p.m.)  
Your sister sounds very interesting

(2:14 p.m.)  
 _she's a pain in the ass_

(2:14 p.m.)  
Sounds very Mr Grey of her

(2:16 p.m.)  
 _who_

(2:16 p.m.)  
Of course  
What else did I expect?

(2:18 p.m.)  
 _kidding  
i actually know who he is_

(2:19 p.m.)  
Okay, Oliver, so who is Mr Grey?

(2:22 p.m.)  
 _so i've heard my sister talk about him  
and i've seen the trailer  
and i know bits and pieces  
_(2:23 p.m.)  
 _so i feel like the right answer to that question would be  
Christian Grey is an obsessive, possessive, and compulsive sociopathic with a liking towards romanticized sexual abuse and he belongs in jail instead of on the top of a building with an empire of his own_

(2:25 p.m.)  
Felicity = 4 Oliver = 3  
Right answer, Oliver  
I'm surprised

(2:26 p.m.)  
 _not that i really know who he is cuz i'm really not into it  
but i've learned a lot about him from my sister  
and she's very angry every time it's brought up_

(2:26 p.m.)  
As she should  
(2:27 p.m.)  
I'm very proud of your sister

(2:31 p.m.)  
 _hold on why were you surprised_

(2:32 p.m.)  
You're a guy

(2:36 p.m.)  
 _what an offensive accusation with no basis whatsoever_

(2:36 p.m.)  
Sincerest apologies

(2:39 p.m.)  
 _accepted, since it earned me one point ahead_

(2:40 p.m.)  
I still win

(2:40 p.m.)  
 _how naïve_

* * *

(10:16 p.m.)  
FINE

(10:19 p.m.)  
 _fine what_

(10:20 p.m.)  
Don't make me say it

(10:20 p.m.)  
 _it's not valid if you don't say it_

(10:23 p.m.)  
Ugh  
Felicity = 4 Oliver = 4

(10:23 p.m.)  
 _well would you look at that  
i still have a shot at winning_

(10:24 p.m.)  
Your glory days won't last long

(10:25 p.m.) _  
there's no need for animosity, felicity  
that rhymed_

(10:27 p.m.)  
Ugh  
(10:30 p.m.)  
Speaking of which  
What's the deadline to this game?

(10:40 p.m.)  
 _i actually didn't think about that  
suggestions?_

(10:41 p.m.)  
hmm

(10:56 p.m.)  
 _hmm?  
that's it?_

(10:56 p.m.)  
This requires arduous brainpower, Oliver

(10:57 p.m.)  
 _how about when you graduate_

(10:59 p.m.)  
Excellent idea!

(11:00 p.m.)  
 _which means we have four months to go_

(11:06 p.m.)  
I'll win

(11:06 p.m.)  
 _don't be so confident  
i might still be able to pull out stops like tonight_

(11:08 p.m.)  
How did you even know

(11:08 p.m.)  
 _all girls like maroon 5_

(11:08 p.m.)  
How utterly generalized  
And true  
Too bad they weren't actually Maroon 5

(11:09 p.m.)  
 _hey!_

(11:09 p.m.)  
…but I still loved it  
Jeez let me finish my sentence  
(11:10 p.m.)  
They're like really good though  
And everyone keeps wanting to thank my boyfriend for it  
And I can't very well tell them that it was from a guy that I met through text instead of my boyfriend, right?

(11:12 p.m.)  
 _yeah they're my sister's boyfriend's friends  
come to think of it  
how did you know it was me_

(11:12 p.m.)  
If my boyfriend is anything, he's oblivious.  
(11:13 p.m.)  
And he's far too busy to even have time to think up surprises like this

(11:15 p.m.)  
 _are you implying that i'm a guy who nothing to do_

(11:15 p.m.)  
I'm implying that you at least remember

(11:15 p.m.)  
 _i sense something that does not work in his favor_

(11:19 p.m.)  
Let's not talk about it.  
Let's put you to sleep.

(11:23 p.m.)  
 _challenge accepted  
so what's for tonight, miss felicity?_

(11:26 p.m.)  
First of all, where are you?

(11:26 p.m.)  
 _the usual_

(11:26 p.m.)  
Okay  
Go out and dance

(11:29 p.m.)  
 _what_

(11:29 p.m.)  
Dance, Oliver.

(11:29 p.m.)  
 _no_

(11:30 p.m.)  
What do you mean no?

(11:31 p.m.)  
 _i don't dance, felicity_

(11:32 p.m.)  
Well, you never made it a habit to text random strangers about punching someone either but look where we are  
Dance

(11:36 p.m.)  
 _what does dancing have to do with anything_

(11:36 p.m.)  
To exhaust your energy  
It doesn't have to be long  
Just for ten minutes or so

(11:40 p.m.)  
 _you're so annoying_

(11:41 p.m.)  
I know right  
After you danced, try to go to sleep.  
If it doesn't work, text me at 12:30.

(12:30 a.m.)  
 _so how's your day_

(12:39 a.m.)  
I am so not used to failing.

(12:40 a.m.)  
 _it's a test run  
at least you're trying_

(12:41 a.m.)  
So tell me about Nala

(12:45 a.m.)  
 _nala is a four month old shih tzu  
she is the pickiest eater i have ever seen in my life  
no seriously  
_(12:46 a.m.)  
 _i have to sit there and feed her each piece of kibble one by one  
or she'll just sit there with sulking at me with her adorable face until i do it  
this ain't dog  
this demon_

(12:46 a.m.)  
Do you actually sit there and feed her?

(12:47 a.m.)  
 _i wouldn't want to be accused of killing my dog by starving her_

(12:48 a.m.)  
THAT IS SO PRECIOUS OMG  
I NEED TO SEE HER  
AND TOUCH HER

(12:50 a.m.)  
 _maybe one day you will_

(12:50 a.m.)  
Hmm  
Do you regret getting a dog?

(1:01 a.m.)  
 _absolutely not_

(1:01 a.m.)  
Aw  
You guys are best friends now

(1:03 a.m.)  
 _it's infuriating how much i love it_

(1:09 a.m.)  
That's what pets do to you  
Wait  
Who's taking care of her when you're working

(1:10 a.m.)  
 _i bring her with me_

(1:10 a.m.)  
The fuck

(1:10 a.m.)  
 _she's good company  
you know  
_(1:11 a.m.)  
 _i take her out for strolls sometimes when i feel like it's a bit too much  
she's good company_

(1:13 a.m.)  
I'm glad I sent you to Avalon Park

(1:15 a.m.)  
 _thank you for sending me to that park, felicity_

(1:15 a.m.)  
You're very welcome, Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i'm going to make it ray! please! at least ray's dreamy :D
> 
> okay, you know what, arrow just stopped making sense. it just. UGH! at this point i'm only watching it for felicity smoak and if she, in any way, leaves the show, guess who won't be watching anymore?
> 
> btw, did you guys watch flash? did you see black siren? did you guys died? cuz i did. cuz laurel lance. cuz i miss her. I NEED BLACK CANARY UGH
> 
> oh and leonard died too ha fuck my life


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean what the hell right? and i'm introducing a new character :) someone whom i love very much and deserves so much better than what she got on the show

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
Barry  
**Laurel**

Sunday (17th May 2015)  
(2:57 p.m.)  
Are you there yet?

(3:00 p.m.)  
I just reached

(3:00 p.m.)  
I still think you should have gone home and see your mother

(3:00 p.m.)  
It's just for two weeks  
(3:01 p.m.)  
Ray said he needs me

(3:06 p.m.)  
Seems like you're only on his mind when he needs you

(3:06 p.m.)  
Barry.

(3:06 p.m.)  
Where are you?

(3:07 p.m.)  
At the train station

(3:07 p.m.)  
See

(3:08 p.m.)  
Barry, enough.

(3:10 p.m.)  
Fine.  
Are you going to meet you-know-who?

(3:17 p.m.)  
His name's Oliver  
It's not a taboo  
You can say it  
And no

(3:23 p.m.)  
I can't say it because every time I say I remember who he actually is  
Who you still won't let me tell you  
(3:24 p.m.)  
Intensifying my agony

(3:24 p.m.)  
Don't be dramatic  
(3:26 p.m.)  
Ray's here. I'll talk to you later.

* * *

Monday (18th May 2015)  
(6:31 a.m.)  
Wow, the docks really do stink, huh?

(6:36 a.m.)  
_it does  
_ (6:42 a.m.)  
_wait what_

(6:42 a.m.)  
Surprise

(6:59 a.m.)  
_where are you_

(7:00 a.m.)  
Let's not

(7:09 a.m.)  
_felicity_

(7:09 a.m.)  
Clean now  
Talk later

* * *

 

(10:00 a.m.)  
_you're in starling?_

(10:00 a.m.)  
If Ray Palmer gets his way  
It's not going to be Starling City two months.

(10:02 a.m.)  
_don't remind me_  
_and don't change the subject_  
 _you're in starling?_

(10:02 a.m.)  
If you ask me though  
I prefer Starling

(10:03 a.m.)  
_felicity_

(10:07 a.m.)  
I'm on semester break  
And I'm here to visit my boyfriend  
And contribute to the environment while I'm at it

(10:08 a.m.)  
_oh  
how long will you be here_

(10:08 a.m.)  
Two weeks

(10:12 a.m.)  
_wow_

* * *

(10:16 a.m.)  
_she's in starling_

(10:17 a.m.)  
**You're gonna have to be more specific than that**

(10:17 a.m.)  
_the girl i've been texting  
she's in starling_

(10:19 a.m.)  
**Just to make sure  
You mean Felicity**

(10:20 a.m.)  
_yes_

(10:26 a.m.)  
**Wow  
Are you meeting her?**

(10:28 a.m.)  
_i don't know_

(10:28 a.m.)  
**Oliver  
You understand that her being in the same city as you makes it easier for her to find out who you are, right?**

(10:30 a.m.)  
_you know, laurel  
_ (10:31 a.m.)  
_i think she's going out of her way to not find out who i am_

* * *

(3:01 p.m.)  
_hi_

(3:01 p.m.)  
Hey  
Good sleep?

(3:03 p.m.)  
_didn't actually sleep_

(3:03 p.m.)  
Why?

(3:05 p.m.)  
_i hope you're not pretending to be obtuse right now_

(3:10 p.m.)  
Oliver  
(3:11 p.m.)  
Don't make me being here anything weird

(3:19 p.m.)  
_how could i not?_

(3:19 p.m.)  
Look, we still don't know what each other looks like  
We're just in the same city  
And Starling is HUGE.

(3:21 p.m.)  
_what if i told you i want to meet you_

(3:22 p.m.)  
I'll be blunt and tell you I don't want to

(3:25 p.m.)  
_why not?_

(3:25 p.m.)  
Don't ask me that.

(3:26 p.m.)  
_why not?_

(3:26 p.m.)  
Oliver, don't.

(3:26 p.m.)  
_felicity  
_ (3:27 p.m.)  
_why not_

(3:29 p.m.)  
Look  
There's something I gotta do  
Talk later

(3:36 p.m.)  
_felicity, i know deflection tactics when i see one  
felicity!_

* * *

Tuesday (19th May 2015)  
(11:38 p.m.)  
Bedtime

(11:40 p.m.)  
_are we really going to pretend you didn't just shrug me off yesterday_

(11:40 p.m.)  
I had something to do

(11:40 p.m.)  
_are we going to pretend that we're not in the same city_

(11:41 p.m.)  
Let it go, please

(11:42 p.m.)  
_why are you being so…evading about this?_

(11:42 p.m.)  
Because there are some things I'm just not ready to tell you yet

(11:43 p.m.)  
_even when i deserve to know?_

(11:45 p.m.)  
You don't

(11:49 p.m.)  
_we have been texting non-stop for the past two months and you know a lot about me and you've told me a lot about yourself. if i dare say so myself, we're considered pretty close friends. and by that definition, we should at least know who each other are. if you don't want us to meet, then i think deserve to know why._

(11:50 p.m.)  
Oliver, I'm just not ready, okay?

(11:56 p.m.)  
_not ready for what?  
we're not doing anything wrong._

Wednesday (20th May 2015)  
(12:08 a.m.)  
That's just it  
It feels like we are.

(12:17 a.m.)  
_you know what, felicity_  
_until you figure it out yourself_  
 _maybe we shouldn't talk anymore_

(12:17 a.m.)  
Oliver, come on.  
Oliver?  
Oh god.

* * *

(12:13 p.m.)  
**Tommy told me you drank pretty hard last night**

(12:13 p.m.)  
_i drink all the time_

(12:15 p.m.)  
**Yes, but you never made out with a girl and get slapped because you called her Felicity  
Something I should know about?**

(12:15 p.m.)  
_i don't want to talk about it_

(12:18 p.m.)  
**Jitters in 20 minutes.**

(12:23 p.m.)  
 _laurel, no_

(12:29 p.m.)  
**You need coffee  
I'm buying you coffee.  
** (12:30 p.m.)  
**If I don't see you I'll go over to your place and drag your ass out myself**

* * *

Thursday (21st May 2015)  
(9:25 p.m.)  
Maybe telling him I'm in Starling wasn't such a good idea

(9:27 p.m.)  
Hate to tell you this but this whole thing was never a good idea

(9:27 p.m.)  
I don't know why I ever thought coming to you for moral support was a good idea

(9:28 p.m.)  
Cuz I'm your reality check

(9:28 p.m.)  
I hate reality checks

(9:28 p.m.)  
Everyone does  
(9:30 p.m.)  
He's still not talking to you?

(9:36 p.m.)  
No

(9:43 p.m.)  
It's been less than two days, come on!  
Maybe it's a sign

(9:43 p.m.)  
Sign for what?

(9:43 p.m.)  
A sign for you to stop  
(9:44 p.m.)  
Come on you gotta know that this is pretty strange and just screams catfish

(9:46 p.m.)  
Barry you know who he is  
And I know you have enough basic skills to track a simple email  
(9:47 p.m.)  
And before you deny it I know you've done it  
So tell me, do you really think he's a catfish?

(9:51 p.m.)  
In my defense  
You're the one who taught me those skills.  
(9:52 p.m.)  
And it's because I know who he is that I don't trust him.  
(9:57 p.m.)  
Why do you feel guilty, Felicity?

(10:00 p.m.)  
I don't

(10:00 p.m.)  
You told him that it feels like you're doing something wrong  
(10:01 p.m.)  
That's pretty much code for guilty

(10:06 p.m.)  
I'm not guilty

(10:06 p.m.)  
I'm not saying you are  
I'm asking why do you feel guilty

(10:07 p.m.)  
I don't feel guilty

* * *

Friday (22nd May 2015)  
(1:54 p.m.)  
**Still not talking to her?**

(1:55 p.m.)  
_there's no point_

(1:55 p.m.)  
**Oliver, honestly, are you going to keep lying to yourself?**

(1:55 p.m.)  
_i don't know what you're talking about_

(1:56 p.m.)  
**Okay, how about I make it clear for you?  
Two months ago, you texted a wrong number  
** (1:57 p.m.)  
**You developed a friendship with this wrong number  
You find her interesting  
She's determined to make you sleep like a normal person  
You wouldn't stop bugging us for surprise plans for her  
** (1:58 p.m.)  
**You told her things that you wouldn't tell anyone**  
**You made out with a girl and called her the wrong number's name**  
**Is that clear enough for you?**  
 **YOU MADE OUT WITH A GIRL AND CALLED HER FELICITY**

(2:04 p.m.)  
_i don't know what you're talking about_

(2:04 p.m.)  
**Oliver, why did you tell me about Felicity in the first place? Why didn't you tell Tommy instead?**

(2:06 p.m.)  
_i don't know  
and i'm really regretting that decision right now_

(2:06 p.m.)  
**Wanna know what I think?**

(2:06 p.m.)  
_not particularly_

(2:07 p.m.)  
**I think you expected me to tell you something like stop texting her or check out who she is before you continue this friendship  
I think you wanted me to stop you before it went to something more**

(2:09 p.m.)  
_bye laurel_

(2:09 p.m.)  
**You can't avoid this forever, okay?**

* * *

(8:07 p.m.)  
Let's meet.

(8:11 p.m.)  
_not if it makes you feel bad_

(8:11 p.m.)  
I want to meet.

(8:12 p.m.)  
_no, because you'll feel bad._

(8:13 p.m.)  
Oliver, let's meet.

(8:15 p.m.)  
_let's not_

(8:15 p.m.)  
Look, I'm trying here

(8:19 p.m.)  
_are you_

(8:19 p.m.)  
Tomorrow, 1pm at Jitters  
(8:45 p.m.)  
Oliver?

(9:06 p.m.)  
_okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, not as lighthearted as you expected, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's supposed to be a study week but because i have my priorities set straight hence i'm posting this chapter instead of studying for my fucking finals hahahaha fuck me

Felicity  
_Oliver  
_ Barry  
**Laurel  
_Ray_**

Saturday (23rd May 2015)  
(11:02 a.m.)  
Does Ray know about this Oliver character?

(11:03 a.m.)  
No. Why?

(11:03 a.m.)  
Just making sure.

(11:03 a.m.)  
Barry Allen  
(11:04 a.m.)  
Do not judge me.

* * *

(12:36 p.m.)  
_i brought nala  
so you can meet her_

(12:36 p.m.)  
Okay

(12:37 p.m.)  
_are you sure about this_

(12:39 p.m.)  
What do you mean?

(12:42 p.m.)  
_we can still call it off if you want to_

(12:42 p.m.)  
1pm, Oliver.

* * *

(12:59 p.m.)  
**_Can you come by the office?_**  
 ** _There's something I need you to solve for me._**  
 ** _And Moira Queen's on an ambush visit._**

(12:59 p.m.)  
Okay

* * *

(2:16 p.m.)  
_the least you could do is give me a flimsy excuse to tell me you're not coming  
i waited an hour for you  
and i /do not/ get stood up  
_ (2:17 p.m.)  
_are you at least alive?_

(2:20 p.m.)  
I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

(2:20 p.m.)  
_i gave you a chance to back out_

(2:21 p.m.)  
I know, I know  
But my boyfriend texted me and said he needed me at the office and I just had to go

(2:21 p.m.)  
_of course_

(2:21 p.m.)  
I'm sorry, Oliver.

(2:22 p.m.)  
_sorry isn't gonna cut it this time, felicity  
i deserve more than this, okay?  
_ (2:23 p.m.)  
_and for the record, i didn't start this_  
_you started it_  
_with your boring friday classes and your rambles_  
_and i somehow got sucked into this_

(2:25 p.m.)  
Oliver, please

(2:26 p.m.)  
_please what?  
what do you want from me?_

(2:26 p.m.)  
You're making this harder than it already is

(2:29 p.m.)  
_wow_  
_that is rich coming from you_  
_the girl who wouldn't leave /me/ alone in the first place_

(2:31 p.m.)  
Maybe I should

(2:31 p.m.)  
_should what_

(2:36 p.m.)  
Leave you alone.

(2:56 p.m.)  
_okay_  
_so be it_  
_goodbye, felicity._

* * *

(3:00 p.m.)  
Fuck

(3:00 p.m.)  
I'm not gonna say I told you so but  
I told you so

(3:00 p.m.)  
Really, Barry?

(3:06 p.m.)  
What did you expect?

* * *

Sunday (24th May 2015)  
(9:23 a.m.)  
_**Will you please stop staring at your phone? This meeting is important and I would appreciate it if my girlfriend could pretend to find it interesting.**_

* * *

Monday (25th May 2015)  
(6:58 a.m.)  
**Over her my ass**

(6:59 a.m.)  
_what_

(6:59 a.m.)  
**Stop acting like a lost puppy  
Your mother's asking me what's wrong with you**

(7:00 a.m.)  
_i wasn't acting like a lost puppy_

(7:02 a.m.)  
**Sorry, Ollie, but you were**

(7:02 a.m.)  
_no i wasn't_

(7:02 a.m.)  
**Look, if you miss her that much, why don't you just text her?**

(7:02 a.m.)  
_for the last time, laurel, i don't_

(7:06 a.m.)  
**Sure**

* * *

(12:48 p.m.)  
_i just don't understand_

(12:49 p.m.)  
**What?**

(12:49 p.m.)  
_is it so difficult to just come up to me and say hi?_

(12:49 p.m.)  
**Well  
I nearly choked when you came up and introduced yourself to me**

(12:50 p.m.)  
_yeah, but that was when i was worse than i am_

(12:52 p.m.)  
**The word you're looking for is a fuckboy**

(12:52 p.m.)  
_okay, but i'm different now_

(12:52 p.m.)  
**Yeah, but it's not like she knows that  
** (12:53 p.m.)  
**She doesn't even know who you are**

(12:54 p.m.)  
_which is why it would be easier for her to just introduce herself to me_

(12:54 p.m.)  
**I don't think it's that simple though**

(12:56 p.m.)  
_she made me wait for her for an hour and she didn't even text to tell me she wouldn't be showing up_

(1:00 p.m.)  
**Maybe thinking of it as karmic retribution would help**

(1:01 p.m.)  
_what?_

(1:01 p.m.)  
**It's karma playing games with you  
Finally conjuring a woman who could play you  
Considering the number of women you've played  
** (1:02 p.m.)  
**Including me**

(1:03 p.m.)  
_wow laurel_

(1:06 p.m.)  
**It's true, isn't it?**

(1:06 p.m.)  
_are you saying that i should forgive her?_

(1:06 p.m.)  
**Is there anything to forgive though?**

(1:08 p.m.)  
_what the hell does that mean?  
she stood me up_

(1:09 p.m.)  
**Let me tell you what I think**

(1:09 p.m.)  
_cuz you always do_

(1:10 p.m.)  
**I think she felt pressured  
She didn't want to lose you as a friend  
But she was also afraid to see you  
And she had to choose between both  
** (1:11 p.m.)  
**Because you made her choose, Ollie**  
**And she thought she could do it**  
**But in the end**  
**She couldn't**

(1:13 p.m.)  
_why couldn't she?_

(1:15 p.m.)  
**I can't answer that for you**

* * *

(4:35 p.m.)  
This is probably going to sound silly but  
I miss him

(4:37 p.m.)  
You're right. It is

(4:37 p.m.)  
Always knew I can count on you for moral support

(4:37 p.m.)  
You know it  
(4:38 p.m.)  
Let me guess  
Ray ditched you at the office for some other business liaison

(4:38 p.m.)  
He's a busy man

(4:38 p.m.)  
I swear to god, Felicity

(4:39 p.m.)  
Give him a break  
He's running for mayor

(4:39 p.m.)  
His ratings are rising, surprisingly

(4:39 p.m.)  
It shouldn't be surprising

(4:40 p.m.)  
If only the people of Starling City knows how he treats his girlfriend, right?

(4:40 p.m.)  
He's my boyfriend  
Can you at least be nice?

(4:40 p.m.)  
I didn't sign up for being a liar when I signed up to being your best friend

(4:41 p.m.)  
Can we not talk about Ray right now?

(4:41 p.m.)  
Oh, are you sure you wanna talk to me about Oliver?

(4:42 p.m.)  
You are so annoying

(4:45 p.m.)  
It's why you love me, Felicity

(4:45 p.m.)  
What do I do?

(4:48 p.m.)  
Look, if you miss him  
You could just text him  
Though I strongly advice against it

(4:49 p.m.)  
Whoever you think he is  
He's not it  
(4:50 p.m.)  
Or at least, not anymore if he ever was

(4:53 p.m.)  
Well, considering what you told me  
I think I'd be on Team Oliver rather than Team Ray

(4:57 p.m.)  
There are no teams!

(4:57 p.m.)  
There will be if there aren't already.

* * *

(11:53 p.m.)  
_why iz it spo harf for u to meet mr?  
i dun bite_

(11:56 p.m.)  
Are you drunk?

(11:56 p.m.)  
_is dis karms for wat iv donw?_

(11:58 p.m.)  
Shit, Oliver.

(11:58 p.m.)  
_why di yoy make me ferl likr tgis_

(11:58 p.m.)  
At least tell me there's someone with you

(11:59 p.m.)  
_TOMMY'S HERE!  
FELIXOTY!_

* * *

Tuesday (26th May 2015)  
(2:17 a.m.)  
Hey, I just wanna make sure you're okay.

(1:14 p.m.)  
_sorry about last night._

(1:18 p.m.)  
It's fine.  
Glad to know you're alive.

(1:23 p.m.)  
_yeah  
_ (1:26 p.m.)  
_hi_

(1:26 p.m.)  
Hey

(1:26 p.m.)  
_i've been thinking_

(1:27 p.m.)  
I never liked that phrase

(1:29 p.m.)  
_as i was saying  
i shouldn't have pressured you too hard_

(1:31 p.m.)  
Well, you did give me an out

(1:31 p.m.)  
_yeah but i think maybe i pressured you too hard for you to be afraid to take that out_

(1:33 p.m.)  
…you're probably right

(1:33 p.m.)  
_and i really enjoy talking to you and i don't want to lose that_

(1:35 p.m.)  
Neither do I  
But you also deserve an explanation

(1:36 p.m.)  
_honestly, if you don't feel like it_

(1:36 p.m.)  
No, I need to say this

(1:38 p.m.)  
_okay  
hit me_

(1:40 p.m.)  
I have a boyfriend

(1:40 p.m.)  
_so you keep reminding me_

(1:40 p.m.)  
No, I have a boyfriend  
A boyfriend who loves me and cares about me and is wholeheartedly loyal to me  
(1:41 p.m.)  
And then there's this weird thing between us  
Talking with you has made me feel better than I have in a long time  
And it makes me feel bad  
(1:42 p.m.)  
Because my boyfriend is supposed to be the one to make me feel that way

(1:45 p.m.)  
_felicity  
what are you saying_

(1:48 p.m.)  
I was there, Oliver  
I was outside Jitters and I saw the back of your head and there was Nala and I froze  
(By the way, Nala is really damn cute)  
(1:49 p.m.)  
I froze because I couldn't walk away and I wasn't sure if I should go in  
And then my boyfriend texted me about an emergency and I chose him  
Because he's the easier choice  
(1:50 p.m.)  
But boyfriends shouldn't be the easier choice, should they?  
They should the obvious choice

(1:52 p.m.)  
_you saw me?_

(1:53 p.m.)  
Only the back of your head, I didn't actually see your face

(1:56 p.m.)  
_oh  
why couldn't you walk in_

(1:57 p.m.)  
Because I first thought that you'd be someone I can walk away from  
But then I saw you  
And I realized  
(1:58 p.m.)  
What if you're someone that I could walk away from but don't want to?

(2:06 p.m.)  
_oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as happy feely as you thought it's going to be, was it? oh please, did you really think i'm gonna let them meet that early? i've got more planned for them. i actually already have the ending in my head, now if i could only flesh out the in betweens.
> 
> oh and let's not talk about arrow finale, which is, honestly, one of the most anticlimactic and worst finales i have ever seen in my life. it's on the list with glee and how i met your mother, it's that bad. honestly, arrow died when they killed off laurel. everything just went downhilllllllllll


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm supposed to be studying for finals like seriously it's next week but here i am (fuck i'm so gonna flunk it)

Felicity  
_Oliver_

Wednesday (27th May 2015)  
(10:16 a.m.)  
_when are you leaving_

(10:27 a.m.)  
Oh  
Hi

(10:27 a.m.)  
_what?_

(10:28 a.m.)  
Nothing  
Just surprised that you're still talking to me

(10:29 a.m.)  
_why wouldn't i talk to you_

(10:34 a.m.)  
I just thought that I've made things awkward or probably worse after last night  
I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to talk to me anymore

(10:35 a.m.)  
_i wanted an explanation  
and you gave me one  
_ (10:36 a.m.)  
_there's no reason to not talk to you_

(10:36 a.m.)  
So I didn't make things weird?

(10:36 a.m.)  
_i'll be honest_  
 _i was surprised_  
 _but not enough to stop me from talking to you_

(10:39 a.m.)  
Oh thank god

(10:40 a.m.)  
_so, when do you leave?_

(10:40 a.m.)  
Sunday afternoon

(10:40 a.m.)  
_wonderful_

(10:41 a.m.)  
Why

(10:43 a.m.)  
_well, since you're in my turf_  
_i thought i could give you a taste of what starling city really is about_  
 _besides, you won last week_  
 _i wanna win this week_

(10:44 a.m.)  
I've tasted enough of Starling City  
And from what I've known so far  
You don't really know much about your own city  
(10:45 a.m.)  
Yeah, I didn't really think about this week's surprise cuz I thought we're, in a sense, over

(10:45 a.m.)  
_i promise you, felicity_  
_whatever your boyfriend has shown you_  
 _it's not going to even hold a candle to this one_

(10:48 a.m.)  
Hey, he's innocent!

(10:50 a.m.)  
_sure_

(10:51 a.m.)  
Oliver

(10:51 a.m.)  
_would you rather we talk about your boyfriend or do you want to know where you have to go for this surprise?_

(10:54 a.m.)  
…Fine.

(11:00 a.m.)  
_thought so_  
_okay so tomorrow night_  
 _avalon park_

(11:02 a.m.)  
Why is it always Avalon Park?  
Don't you have other parks in Starling?  
(11:03 a.m.)  
There's Jackson Park  
There's Plesa Park  
Why does it have to be Avalon Park?

(11:12 a.m.)  
_you really know your way around starling, don't you?_

(11:13 a.m.)  
I told you

(11:15 a.m.)  
_just go there please_

(11:16 a.m.)  
Well, what time?

(11:19 a.m.)  
_preferably between 8 to 10  
and text me when you're there_

(11:20 a.m.)  
You're not going to be there, are you?

(11:23 a.m.)  
_;)_

(11:23 a.m.)  
Oliver, I thought we had a deal

(11:24 a.m.)  
_i won't be there_

(11:24 a.m.)  
Okay

* * *

(3:48 p.m.)  
_it's going to be chilly  
wear a jacket later_

(3:49 p.m.)  
You don't tell me what to do

(3:50 p.m.)  
_fine  
freeze to death then_

(3:56 p.m.)  
You drive a hard bargain

(3:56 p.m.)  
_i run a club_

(4:02 p.m.)  
You know  
I ran scans when I was searching Max Fuller  
And I couldn't find any clubs with your name attached to it

(4:03 p.m.)  
_that's not the least bit creepy_

(4:03 p.m.)  
I stopped myself when I realize I don't wanna know who you are  
Ruins the whole charm of it

(4:04 p.m.)  
_charm?_

(4:04 p.m.)  
Yeah  
There's something charming about two strangers who became friends but still don't know each other's faces

(4:06 p.m.)  
_some people call it catfish_

(4:07 p.m.)  
I choose to believe in you

(4:07 p.m.)  
_i appreciate your faith  
_ (4:09 p.m.)  
_i'm a secret co-owner_

(4:10 p.m.)  
I don't speak club

(4:13 p.m.)  
_my name's not listed in the public records_  
_officially, my friend runs the club_  
 _discreetly, i own half the club_

(4:14 p.m.)  
Why so secretive?

(4:14 p.m.)  
_i don't like the publicity that surrounds me as it is  
_ (4:15 p.m.)  
_and if they know that i run a club_  
_i wouldn't get any fragment of peace and quiet_

(4:19 p.m.)  
Okay  
So if I actually try to analyze it  
Without hacking  
(4:20 p.m.)  
I could actually know who you are

(4:20 p.m.)  
_hah_  
 _i had a feeling you're deliberately playing dumb_  
 _no one with your intelligence wouldn't have figured it out by now_

(4:22 p.m.)  
Will I like you if I know?

(4:23 p.m.)  
_i don't know, felicity  
i hope you will_

* * *

(10:40 p.m.)  
_tommy thinks you're pretty_

(10:40 p.m.)  
What

(10:40 p.m.)  
_tommy thinks you're pretty_

(10:41 p.m.)  
Who's Tommy

(10:41 p.m.)  
_he's the reason we know each other_

(10:42 p.m.)  
Oh, the guy who wanted you to punch Max Fuller  
(10:44 p.m.)  
Hold on, what the fuck  
He was there?!

(10:48 p.m.)  
_yeah_

(10:48 p.m.)  
That's not right

(10:48 p.m.)  
_in order to give you your surprise  
i needed someone there to do it  
_ (10:49 p.m.)  
_and since you're not ready for us to meet yet_  
 _i sent my best friend_

(10:49 p.m.)  
Yeah but

(10:49 p.m.)  
_don't worry  
i made him swear to not tell me what you look like  
_ (10:50 p.m.)  
_only seems fair_

(10:54 p.m.)  
Okay  
I really liked the surprise

(10:54 p.m.)  
_so  
Felicity = 5 Oliver = 5_

(10:54 p.m.)  
Actually it's Felicity=6 Oliver=5  
How influential are you, exactly?

(10:54 p.m.)  
_what why  
and why_

(10:55 p.m.)  
I surprised you last night, remember?  
That counts  
(10:56 p.m.)  
Oliver, you practically set up a free bar for me in the middle of Avalon Park  
And you specifically stated that only a woman named Felicity is entitled to drink at the bar

(10:58 p.m.)  
_you cunning little_  
_probably as influential as your boyfriend_

(10:58 p.m.)  
I've been told I can be very cunning  
That's very influential then

(10:58 p.m.)  
_i told you, felicity  
it's not that hard to know who i am_

(10:59 p.m.)  
You're very determined

(10:59 p.m.)  
_when it comes to something i really want_

(10:59 p.m.)  
And what do you want?

(11:00 p.m.)  
_you don't want me to answer that_

(11:06 p.m.)  
I already have a surprise for you next week

(11:07 p.m.)  
_okay…_

(11:08 p.m.)  
I buried something under a tree at Avalon Park just now

(11:08 p.m.)  
_i don't know if you've seen them but there are a lot of trees at avalon park_

(11:08 p.m.)  
That's the fun part  
You'll know which tree if you look carefully

(11:09 p.m.)  
_are you asking to check out each and every tree until i find it_

(11:10 p.m.)  
I'll give you a hint  
It's among those near the set up bar

(11:10 p.m.)  
_that doesn't make it easier_

(11:10 p.m.)  
You'll know which one

(11:11 p.m.)  
_what if i can't find it_

(11:15 p.m.)  
Your loss

(11:15 p.m.)  
_i thought you wanna win_

(11:15 p.m.)  
Oh I will

(11:19 p.m.)  
_you're really weird_

(11:19 p.m.)  
I know  
Wait, was the bartender Tommy?

(11:23 p.m.)  
_he's nice to look at, isn't he_

(11:23 p.m.)  
Yeah, he is  
He kept teasing me about you  
Even though I told him many times that I have a boyfriend

(11:24 p.m.)  
_oh he's a compulsive flirt  
don't mind him  
_ (11:25 p.m.)  
_his girlfriend doesn't_

(11:25 p.m.)  
He told me you were in quite some funk during the period when we weren't talking

(11:25 p.m.)  
_he also has a loose mouth  
i can see you smirking_

(11:26 p.m.)  
You don't even know what I look like

(11:30 p.m.)  
_i imagine_

(11:32 p.m.)  
You do?

(11:32 p.m.)  
_yeah_

(11:32 p.m.)  
Oh  
Remember that night when I wanted to try a sleeping technique on you and you shut me off?

(11:33 p.m.)  
_you suck at deflecting_  
_but fine, i'll play along_  
 _yes, i do remember_

(11:34 p.m.)  
Wanna give it a try tonight?

(11:46 p.m.)  
_why not_

(11:46 p.m.)  
So it's Thursday tomorrow

(11:47 p.m.)  
_you don't say_

(11:47 p.m.)  
Shut up  
Anyway  
I want you to lie in your bed and tell yourself everything you have to do tomorrow  
(11:48 p.m.)  
I mean everything  
From the moment you wake up to the moment you go to sleep  
Tell yourself what you have to do tomorrow

(11:49 p.m.)  
_how is that going to accomplish anything_

(11:49 p.m.)  
Be quiet and do it

(11:49 p.m.)  
_well what's the time limit?_

(11:50 p.m.)  
12:20

(11:51 p.m.)  
_okay_

* * *

Thursday (28th May 2015)  
(12:23 p.m.)  
_morning_

(12:28 p.m.)  
Really? It worked on me.

(12:28 p.m.)  
_if it's any comfort  
i do feel a little tired compared to the other times you tried_

(12:29 p.m.)  
That does make me feel a bit better  
That's progress!  
YES

(12:31 p.m.)  
_alright, no need to sound too excited_

(12:34 p.m.)  
We're making progress, Oliver  
That deserves a celebration

(12:34 p.m.)  
_how do you wanna celebrate_

(12:35 p.m.)  
Drink a glass of spiced cranberry rum fizz for me  
And make yourself whatever your favorite drink is

(12:37 p.m.)  
_you know your rum_

(12:37 p.m.)  
I'm smart but I'm not dead

(12:39 p.m.)  
_okay, i'll do it after i'm done with my paperwork_

(12:44 p.m.)  
Oooohhh paperwork  
Fancy

(12:44 p.m.)  
_some people need to earn their keep_

(12:45 p.m.)  
Believe me, I know

(12:45 p.m.)  
_shit sorry  
i didn't think_

(12:45 p.m.)  
Hey, it's fine.

(12:46 p.m.)  
_you talked to your mom?_

(12:46 p.m.)  
No  
But I am going back to Vegas on Sunday

(12:46 p.m.)  
_talk to her, felicity_

(12:47 p.m.)  
We'll see

(12:49 p.m.)  
_felicity_

(12:49 p.m.)  
Goodnight, Oliver.

(12:50 p.m.)  
_goodnight, felicity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> progress...it's slow, but it's progress...i'll probably post another chapter before monday, if i feel like procrastinating :) probably


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! i am back! finals are finally over and i can go back to writing! well, i'll still be pretty busy considering i have to start applying for university now that college is over but i probably won't be as busy as i was last time. well, anyway, here's chapter 12!

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
**Laurel**  
Barry

Sunday (31st May 2015)  
(12:00 a.m.)  
_do you have a hint_  
(12:18 a.m.)  
_i think i've scoured 70% of the trees here_  
(12:26 a.m.)  
_you can't be asleep_  
_it's really dark here_  
(12:41 a.m.)  
_never mind i found it_

* * *

(1:07 p.m.)  
_felicity are you okay?_  
(1:09 p.m.)  
_i'm seriously worried_

* * *

(3:09 p.m.)  
_do i need to call the cops_

* * *

(6:16 p.m.)  
_oh god felicity i'm so sorry_  
_just_  
_take all the time you need_  
_i'll be here_

* * *

Monday (1st June 2015)  
(7:17 a.m.)  
_monday mornings suck more without your company_  
_i hope you're okay_

* * *

Wednesday (3rd June 2015)  
(11:14 a.m.)  
Hi  
Sorry I've been unresponsive  
And my phone died  
And I didn't even bother recharging it  
What do you know though?

(12:28 p.m.)  
_oh my god felicity_  
_i was so worried_

(12:29 p.m.)  
Yeah  
Sorry about that

(12:29 p.m.)  
_i'm sorry about your mom_

(12:31 p.m.)  
She's better now  
Luckily it wasn't a hard hit  
How did you know?

(12:31 p.m.)  
_i asked caitlin_

(12:41 p.m.)  
You didn't flirt with her, did you?

(12:41 p.m.)  
_i told you i backed off when she said no_  
_no, i went over to the lab_

(12:42 p.m.)  
I can't believe she told you  
Not that I wouldn't tell you  
But I can't believe she told you

(12:45 p.m.)  
_don't blame her_  
_i was really worried_

(12:49 p.m.)  
I'm fine  
Just a little worn out and very worried

(12:49 p.m.)  
_how did it even happen_

(12:50 p.m.)  
I wasn't there  
I got off the plane  
And I saw people crowding on the main road  
And then I saw my mother  
(12:51 p.m.)  
They're saying a motorcycle driver knocked her over  
Because she was running across the parking lot  
And he was too surprised to stop  
(12:52 p.m.)  
God, Oliver  
I have never been so scared in my life

(12:54 p.m.)  
_what did the doctor say_

(12:56 p.m.)  
Minor fractures in her left knee  
Dislocated shoulder  
Slight concussion  
(12:57 p.m.)  
She got discharged today  
And I finally got the chance to charge my phone  
That's when I saw your texts

(12:59 p.m.)  
_it's gonna be okay, felicity_

(1:00 p.m.)  
I should have never asked her to come pick me up

(1:00 p.m.)  
_you can't say that_

(1:00 p.m.)  
I could have easily gotten a cab  
But no I have to be a cheapskate and get my mother here

(1:02 p.m.)  
_you're her daughter, felicity_  
_i think she would've been there even if you didn't ask_  
_i bet she misses you_  
(1:06 p.m.)  
_i really think that you should talk to her_

(1:06 p.m.)  
Oliver

(1:07 p.m.)  
_if anything_  
_her being in the hospital_  
_and you being so scared and worried that you went awol for days_  
_it says something_

(1:07 p.m.)  
It wasn't supposed to be a life lesson

(1:07 p.m.)  
_everything is_  
_and it taught you something, didn't it?_

(1:21 p.m.)  
I'll do it when she's recovered

(1:22 p.m.)  
_felicity_

(1:26 p.m.)  
Oliver  
I have a lot on my plate right now  
I just can't talk to her at this point  
Or I'd say the wrong thing

(1:26 p.m.)  
_okay_  
(1:27 p.m.)  
_i'm sorry for pushing you_  
_i just want you to be happy_

(1:27 p.m.)  
Thank you, Oliver.

* * *

(8:01 p.m.)  
_by the way_  
_thank you for the boston jacket_  
_felicity = 7 oliver = 5_

(8:08 p.m.)  
You're welcome

(8:08 p.m.)  
_how did you know my favorite color is green_

(8:08 p.m.)  
Yeah?  
(8:09 p.m.)  
It was instinct  
Instinct tells me that you're going to find the tree too

(8:09 p.m.)  
_took me awhile to find it_

(8:09 p.m.)  
I would have thought you'd go in the daylight

(8:10 p.m.)  
_i was curious_  
_took me a few seconds to figure out what the numbers on the tree meant though_

(8:10 p.m.)  
060315  
It's the day we met  
Technically  
(8:11 p.m.)  
I was kinda nervous  
That you wouldn't remember

(8:18 p.m.)  
_of course i would_  
_i really value this friendship_

(8:18 p.m.)  
Me too, Oliver  
I'm glad you like the jacket

(8:19 p.m.)  
_i love it_  
_it's now my favorite jacket_

* * *

Thursday (4th June 2015)  
(5:14 p.m.)  
_are you free later at 12_

(5:17 p.m.)  
Yeah, my mom's gonna be out like a horse

(5:17 p.m.)  
_do you have friends in vegas_

(5:17 p.m.)  
I'm trying really hard not to be offended by that  
(5:18 p.m.)  
I do

(5:18 p.m.)  
_sorry_  
_anyway, i emailed your friend something_

(5:20 p.m.)  
In 3, 2, 1…

* * *

(5:21 p.m.)  
FELICITY

(5:21 p.m.)  
Called it

(5:22 p.m.)  
What?

(5:22 p.m.)  
Nothing  
Just send the email

(5:22 p.m.)  
How'd you know?

(5:23 p.m.)  
We were texting and he told me

(5:23 p.m.)  
Of course you were

(5:23 p.m.)  
Don't judge me

(5:23 p.m.)  
I am judging you

(5:23 p.m.)  
BARRY

(5:24 p.m.)  
One of these days, it's gonna get back at you.

(5:29 p.m.)  
Will you just send the damn email?

(5:30 p.m.)  
Done

* * *

(5:47 p.m.)  
Is that

(5:50 p.m.)  
_it is_

(5:51 p.m.)  
Legit

(5:51 p.m.)  
_legit_

(5:51 p.m.)  
I'm going to watch Melissa McCarthy

(5:53 p.m.)  
_yes_

(5:53 p.m.)  
How did you even

(5:53 p.m.)  
_connections_

(5:53 p.m.)  
Even in

(5:54 p.m.)  
_i told you, felicity_

(5:54 p.m.)  
But how did you

(5:54 p.m.)  
_the lead's a woman_  
_a strong independent woman_  
(5:55 p.m.)  
_and it's comedic_  
_or so i saw from the trailer_  
_and of course you'd like it_

(5:56 p.m.)  
I'm already excited

(5:56 p.m.)  
_bring bartholomew_

(5:57 p.m.)  
You didn't  
He's back in Central City

(5:57 p.m.)  
_i wouldn't dare_  
_he's our only liaison_

(5:59 p.m.)  
Did you realize that you keep finishing my sentences?

(6:02 p.m.)  
_guess i've got a good instinct on you too_

(6:02 p.m.)  
Felicity = 7 Oliver = 6

(6:02 p.m.)  
_i'll catch up_

(6:03 p.m.)  
Accept it, Oliver.

(6:04 p.m.)  
_enjoy the movie felicity_

* * *

Friday (5th June 2015)  
(3:01 a.m.)  
Melissa McCarthy is queen  
(4:12 a.m.)  
Goodnight, Oliver.

* * *

(9:58 a.m.)  
_figured_

(9:58 a.m.)  
You're up early

(9:59 a.m.)  
_have to go somewhere with tommy later_

(9:59 a.m.)  
And it requires you waking up early?

(9:59 a.m.)  
_he's eager_

(10:00 a.m.)  
Enjoy your bro time

(10:01 a.m.)  
_bro time?_

(10:01 a.m.)  
Just roll with it

(10:01 a.m.)  
_that's what i do best_  
_rolling with it with you_

(10:02 a.m.)  
You love me

(10:06 a.m.)  
_i do_

* * *

(3:05 p.m.)  
**You told her you love her?**

(3:05 p.m.)  
_tommy?_

(3:05 p.m.)  
**Yes**  
**You told her you love her?**

(3:05 p.m.)  
_it was confidential goddammit_  
(3:06 p.m.)  
_not exactly in those words_

(3:06 p.m.)  
**Please**  
**I know more about her than Tommy does.**  
**How many words are there to tell someone you love them?**

(3:07 p.m.)  
_yeah but_  
_well we were teasing each other and she teased me about loving her_  
_and i said i did_

(3:10 p.m.)  
**You big lug of an idiot**

(3:12 p.m.)  
_it was a joke_

(3:12 p.m.)  
**Was it though?**

(3:15 p.m.)  
_let's not talk about this anymore_

* * *

(11:15 p.m.)  
How does a Japanese Chihuahua great another?

(11:19 p.m.)  
_i hate it when you do this_  
_how?_

(11:19 p.m.)  
Konnichihuahua

(11:19 p.m.)  
_i will block you_

(11:20 p.m.)  
You need me

(11:23 p.m.)  
_ugh_  
(11:30 p.m.)  
_can i ask you something?_

(11:31 p.m.)  
Ask away.

(11:32 p.m.)  
_why would you date your boyfriend?_

(11:32 p.m.)  
What do you mean

(11:33 p.m.)  
_well_  
_from what i've heard, he's really not an exemplary boyfriend_  
_not to mention he's way older than you_

(11:36 p.m.)  
Honestly, I guess it's because he's probably one of the only rare guys who get me. He's smart and he gets my computer talk and the fact that he's good looking doesn't hurt either. And when I first met him, I realize he's this big dude in the invention industry and the fact that he would even bat an eye at me was kinda…confidence inducing.  
(11:37 p.m.)  
And age really isn't that much of an issue for me, unless you're like more than 15 years older.  
No thanks for that

(11:38 p.m.)  
_so you're happy with him_

(11:46 p.m.)  
Very

(11:48 p.m.)  
_good._

(11:49 p.m.)  
I know it might seem a little shallow  
To get together with a guy because he made me feel confidence  
But I was young  
(11:50 p.m.)  
But now I'm older  
And now I know who I am  
I'm smart and amazing and quite beautiful if I may say so myself  
And I do love him

(11:51 p.m.)  
_that's great_

(11:52 p.m.)  
Hey I gotta go  
I need to tuck my mom in

(11:54 p.m.)  
_aw you're tucking in your mom_

(11:54 p.m.)  
Don't

* * *

Saturday (6th June 2015)  
(12:38 a.m.)  
_do you think it's possible to love the idea of a person?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf oliver
> 
> btw she watched spy which is an amazing movie
> 
> oh and the jacket is legit


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something big happens! well, it's kinda big, but i don't know how you define big so...

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
**Laurel  
** Barry  
**Ray**

Saturday (6th June 2015)  
(11:31 a.m.)  
**Oliver Queen**

(1:38 p.m.)  
_ignore that_

(1:39 p.m.)  
**I most certainly will not**

(1:39 p.m.)  
_i drank a little too much last night_  
_it was a mistake_

(1:47 p.m.)  
**Was it?**

(1:47 p.m.)  
_it was_

(1:48 p.m.)  
**I can't help you if you keep lying to yourself.**

(1:48 p.m.)  
_i didn't ask you to help me_

(1:48 p.m.)  
**Then why did you tell me about Felicity?**

(1:50 p.m.)  
_she has a boyfriend, laurel_

(1:50 p.m.)  
**Doesn't mean you can't love her**

(1:50 p.m.)  
_how can i love her when i haven't even met her?_

(1:50 p.m.)  
**Weirder things have happened**

(1:51 p.m.)  
_just drop it_

(1:52 p.m.)  
**Stop lying to yourself, Oliver.**

* * *

(2:17 p.m.)  
Do you like fish?

(2:17 p.m.)  
_in what context?_

(2:18 p.m.)  
Live, swimming aquatic animals

(2:19 p.m.)  
_i thought you said fish_

(2:19 p.m.)  
In general

(2:28 p.m.)  
_i'm indifferent_

(2:30 p.m.)  
That's good enough, I guess

(2:30 p.m.)  
_what?_

* * *

(2:38 p.m.)  
Do me a favor

(2:38 p.m.)  
If it has something to do with Oliver then no

(2:38 p.m.)  
Barry!

(2:38 p.m.)  
Felicity, this has got to stop.

(2:39 p.m.)  
Don't tell me what to do

(2:39 p.m.)  
Nothing about this is healthy  
(2:40 p.m.)  
And he is not a good guy.

(2:41 p.m.)  
I'll be the judge of that  
Do you want me to tell Caitlin about what you made me do that one Thursday morning?

(2:41 p.m.)  
Are you threatening me?

(2:43 p.m.)  
Just a reminder

(2:44 p.m.)  
You are evil

(2:44 p.m.)  
Just help me

(2:49 p.m.)  
Fine  
(2:51 p.m.)  
Done.

(2:51 p.m.)  
Thank you, Bartholomew!

(2:53 p.m.)  
Don't

* * *

(2:57 p.m.)  
Check your email

(3:00 p.m.)  
_monterey bay aquarium?_

(3:01 p.m.)  
Wednesday  
I have an in with one of the supervisors

(3:02 p.m.)  
_is this the boyfriend again?_

(3:04 p.m.)  
Nope  
Not that it matters

(3:05 p.m.)  
_i guess not_  
(3:06 p.m.)  
_am i supposed to go alone_

(3:10 p.m.)  
I did buy only one ticket

(3:10 p.m.)  
_how much was it by the way_

(3:10 p.m.)  
Like I'm telling you

(3:11 p.m.)  
_what a schemer_

(3:11 p.m.)  
Don't complain  
Oh, and bring a sleeping bag and a pair of pajamas  
If you wear them, that is  
Not that I'm judging  
(3:12 p.m.)  
I, for one, love pajamas  
They are comfy  
And I'm going off topic  
Bring them

(3:17 p.m.)  
_why would i bring pajamas and sleeping bag to an aquarium_

(3:17 p.m.)  
Cuz you're sleeping over, doofus

(3:18 p.m.)  
_what?_

(3:20 p.m.)  
I can't believe you've lived in Starling for so long and yet you don't know about this

(3:21 p.m.)  
_about what?_

(3:21 p.m.)  
Oliver  
It's a surprise  
I'm not telling you anything

(3:26 p.m.)  
_are you kidding me_

(3:26 p.m.)  
Deadly serious  
I went to great lengths to secure you this spot, Oliver  
Don't disappoint me

(3:27 p.m.)  
_what time should i go_

(3:28 p.m.)  
It gets better around 7 so yeah  
Oh, and look for McKenna Hall

(3:28 p.m.)  
_who_

(3:29 p.m.)  
She's the in

(3:31 p.m.)  
_just so you know_  
_i'm very tempted to not go_

(3:36 p.m.)  
Trust me, Oliver  
You'll love it

* * *

(8:12 p.m.)  
**Baby I'm at the airport and I don't see you**

(8:14 p.m.)  
Starbucks.

* * *

Sunday (7th June 2015)  
(5:46 p.m.)  
_shark reef_

(5:47 p.m.)  
What about it?

(5:50 p.m.)  
_have you ever swum with sharks before, felicity?_

(5:52 p.m.)  
Yes, I have

(5:57 p.m.)  
_that's okay_  
_can you go to mandalay bay tonight at 9?_

(5:59 p.m.)  
I've swum with sharks before

(5:59 p.m.)  
_so you told me_

(5:59 p.m.)  
Fine  
Yes, I can

(6:00 p.m.)  
_wonderful_  
_look for steve_

(6:00 p.m.)  
Trump?

(6:01 p.m.)  
_very funny_

* * *

(7:15 p.m.)  
Does he know

(7:30 p.m.)  
Does who know what

(7:31 p.m.)  
Does your boyfriend know about your sidehoe

(7:31 p.m.)  
I didn't even know I have a sidehoe

(7:31 p.m.)  
The guy you've been texting is your sidehoe

(7:36 p.m.)  
I swear to god if you're here with me right now I will slap you

(7:36 p.m.)  
Well, does he know?

(7:37 p.m.)  
Oliver is not my sidehoe  
And no, Ray doesn't know

(7:37 p.m.)  
Why not?

(7:37 p.m.)  
What do you mean why not

(7:40 p.m.)  
Why doesn't he know, Felicity?

(7:40 p.m.)  
Why does he have to know?

(7:47 p.m.)  
So you're saying that you have a boyfriend that you claim to love and you tell everything about does not know about this dude you've been texting for almost three months?

(7:47 p.m.)  
What are you getting at?

(7:47 p.m.)  
Do you even have sex with him anymore

(7:47 p.m.)  
Excuse me I am currently lying naked in my boyfriend's arms texting you  
Which is code for I am having great sex thank you very much

(7:47 p.m.)  
I don't want to know

(7:48 p.m.)  
You asked!

(7:48 p.m.)  
Back to the main topic  
Why doesn't he know

(7:52 p.m.)  
Why does he have to know

(7:52 p.m.)  
Because you tell him everything

(7:52 p.m.)  
Not everything  
(7:53 p.m.)  
Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean he has to know everything, Barry

(7:54 p.m.)  
Not even the guy you've been texting and told more things to than Ray?

(7:55 p.m.)  
Ray is a good guy

(8:00 p.m.)  
I'm not saying he's not

(8:01 p.m.)  
Then why are you doing this?

(8:01 p.m.)  
Felicity Smoak  
You are quite possibly the smartest person I have ever met in my life  
(8:02 p.m.)  
But my god you are stupid

(8:08 p.m.)  
I am offended and I am no longer talking to you today

* * *

(11:17 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"I SWAM WITH THE SHARKS!"

" _hey, felicity."_

"….Hey, Oliver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barry is coming in hot with all these jabs, ain't he? AND CALLS!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one really long chapter, whew! and i know everyone's kind of displeased at felicity for dragging him along but let's make it clear that she's never really shown that she likes oliver that way so it's really not that deep. oh, and even so, it's kind of like how oliver just left her hanging for almost three years, don't you think? ;)

* * *

Felicity  
_Oliver  
_ Barry  
**_Ray_  
****McKenna**

Sunday (7th June 2015)  
(11:17 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
_"You can hang up, if you want."_

"What?"

" _Do you want me to?"_

"I – no, no! I just…I'm a little surprised."

" _Shouldn't I be the one surprised?_ "

"Right."

"…"

"…"

" _Hi."_

"Hi…I'm – I'm sorry. I'm just…wow."

" _Yeah._ "

"Thank you for what you did with Steve and the sharks."

" _You're welcome. How'd you like it?_ "

"It was amazing. I thought swimming with the sharks in the day was surreal enough but I didn't realize it could be so…I can't really find the word for it."

" _Yeah, I figured you'd like it._ "

"Well, Felicity = 7, Oliver = 7."

" _Oh would you look at that? We're tied._ "

"Don't sound so smug, Oliver."

" _I'm gonna win this, Felicity._ "

"…"

" _Felicity?_ "

"Yes, hi, sorry. Spaced out a little. No, you're not going to. I am going to win this because I hate losing. It makes me feel so inferior. And I am a genius and I will find a way to win this because I wanna feel superior over the male species and well, I think that these surprises will probably make you feel better than you do right now. Not that I'm saying I'm the sole reason you're going to be happy but that I just wanna make your days better, I guess. And –"

" _Felicity_."

"Sorry. See, I told you. I babble. A lot."

" _Proven._ "

"Next time I do it again, feel free to stop me."

" _Is there going to be a next time?"_

"I – I don't know, Oliver. Is there?"

" _I would very much like it."_

"That settles it then."

" _Okay._ "

"Okay."

" _Did – Did you bring your boyfriend there?"_

"…I did not."

" _Oh."_

"I just felt like…"

" _Like what?_ "

"Like this is…our thing, you know. Our surprises. It's only for each other unless we say otherwise, I guess. But that's just what I think so like, if you wanna bring friends or you know, girlfriend – I'm just saying – feel free. Because it's just me and you totally don't have to –"

" _Felicity."_

"Oh my god, this is mortifying. You probably don't even wanna hear from me ever again after this."

" _That's not true."_

"No?"

" _No. And I don't have a girlfriend_."

"Oh thank god. I mean, thank god for the still wanting to talk to me part, not the girlfriend part, cause it's not any of my business."

" _Where are you?_ "

"I'm just…sitting at the beach, talking to you."

" _That's not safe."_

"It's Vegas, Oliver."

"… _Fair point. Why aren't you going home?"_

"You ask a lot of questions, Oliver."

" _Don't I always?"_

"Hmm…"

" _So?"_

"Well, I came out of the aquarium and the first thing I wanted to do was to call you and let you know how grateful I am that you made this happen. And so I found myself here, talking to you, for the first time. And well, I don't wanna hang up because…who knows when we'll talk to each other like this again?"

" _Yeah."_

"What about you?"

" _What about me?"_

"Where are you?"

" _At the club. It's a quiet night. And well, the candidate's not around so I'm exempted from the duty from hell tomorrow."_

"Well, congratulations."

" _Why, thank you_."

"I better head home or my boyfriend's gonna call and he's gonna panic because I'm on the phone with you and I really don't want him to get a search team on me even though I need to disappear for 48 hours for that to happen but then again he's very influential so I should – I should go. And I did it again, oh dear god."

" _It's fine."_

"It's…It's really nice talking to you, Oliver."

" _It's really nice talking to you too, Felicity."_

"Goodnight, Oliver."

" _Not that I'm sleeping anytime soon but goodnight, Felicity."_

"Shit, I actually forgot about my mission."

" _Well, I'm hurt_."

"Don't worry. Now that I remember. It's coming back full force."

" _I look forward to it."_

"…Bye."

" _Yeah_."

* * *

Monday (8th June 2015)  
(1:17 a.m.)  
I think I'm in trouble.

* * *

(8:08 a.m.)  
Explain

(8:08 a.m.)  
I called him

(8:15 a.m.)  
No

(8:15 a.m.)  
Yeah

(8:15 a.m.)  


(8:19 a.m.)  
Attractive

(8:19 a.m.)  
I raised you to be better

(8:19 a.m.)  
I know

(8:20 a.m.)  
Felicity, what have you done?

(8:20 a.m.)  
I called him  
I don't know, Barry  
I just swam with the sharks at night in the aquarium and it was amazing and you wouldn't believe how clear the water is and how nice the sharks are  
And I had to call him because oh my god I can't believe he made it happen  
(8:21 a.m.)  
And I wanted him to know how amazing it was and so I just sat at beach and I dialled his number  
And it was  
It was so nice to talk to him  
And I think I'm in trouble

(8:21 a.m.)  
Why do you think you're in trouble?

(8:23 a.m.)  
I think I know what you're talking about now

(8:23 a.m.)  
What am I talking about?

(8:23 a.m.)  
Please don't make me say it.

(8:23 a.m.)  
Well then  
How do I know if you know what I'm talking about

(8:24 a.m.)  
Because I went back home and I saw Ray in bed and all I wanted to do was to get back downstairs and call Oliver back

(8:24 a.m.)  
Alright  
(8:29 a.m.)  
What are you gonna do about it then?

(8:32 a.m.)  
Barry  
Help me

(8:32 a.m.)  
Oh, Felicity

* * *

(12:48 p.m.)  
_i hate you_

(12:48 p.m.)  
What did I do?

(12:49 p.m.)  
_why did you make me go to avalon park_  
  


(12:50 p.m.)  
NALA IS THE CUTEST DOG I HAVE EVER SEEN

(12:50 p.m.)  
_you haven't even met her_

(12:50 p.m.)  
This is guarantee enough

(12:51 p.m.)  
_if you say so  
i need to get up and i don't know how to_

(12:51 p.m.)  
Well it's easy  
Move her

(12:53 p.m.)  
_i can't_

(12:53 p.m.)  
Oliver, it's pretty obvious that you have a very well built arm  
And Nala is just a puppy Shih Tzu  
You can move her

(12:54 p.m.)  
_okay but look at her  
can i really_

(1:02 p.m.)  
Point

(1:02 p.m.)  
_you're a bad influence_

(1:02 p.m.)  
Excuse me, Nala is the best thing that has ever happened to you

(1:02 p.m.)  
_you can't be more wrong_

(1:03 p.m.)  
Then, pray tell  
What is the best thing that has ever happened to you?

(1:08 p.m.)  
_never mind  
my sister moved her for me_

(1:08 p.m.)  
Poor Nala

(1:08 p.m.)  
_i can't believe you're sympathizing with her instead of me_

(1:09 p.m.)  
Oh you'll live

* * *

(3:12 p.m.)  
_**Felicity, the company called and I need to go back to Star City tonight**_

(3:13 p.m.)  
It's not Star City yet

(3:13 p.m.)  
_**Semantics**_

(3:13 p.m.)  
Well, where are you?  
I can give you a ride to the airport

* * *

(9:17 p.m.)  
What's it gonna be?

(9:18 p.m.)  
What

(9:18 p.m.)  
Have you made a decision yet

(9:18 p.m.)  
I can't just let Ray slip away like that

(9:19 p.m.)  
So you're gonna let Oliver slip away?

(9:20 p.m.)  
You don't even like him

(9:20 p.m.)  
That's beside the point

(9:25 p.m.)  
Oliver is my friend

(9:31 p.m.)  
How long are you going to continue to lie to yourself

(9:31 p.m.)  
It's not lying if it's true  
Oliver is my friend  
And I want to fix things with my boyfriend  
(9:32 p.m.)  
Because all couples have issues  
And they fix them  
Just like me and Ray will

(9:33 p.m.)  
What if you can't fix it

(9:39 p.m.)  
I can

(9:39 p.m.)  
What if you can't

(9:39 p.m.)  
I will

(9:40 p.m.)  
Felicity, you're not answering my question  
What if you can't?

(9:42 p.m.)  
I don't know, Barry  
But I know I have to at least try  
Because I like this relationship  
It's a good one

(9:44 p.m.)  
Felicity, it stopped being a good one since Anna came in the picture

(9:47 p.m.)  
And now Anna's out of it

(9:47 p.m.)  
For the record  
(9:48 p.m.)  
Even if you want to  
I don't think Ray will even try to fix things  
And again  
If I have to choose  
I'm team Oliver

* * *

Wednesday (10th June 2015)  
(6:49 p.m.)  
_i'm seeing a really long queue_

(7:01 p.m.)  
Ask for McKenna

(7:01 p.m.)  
_yeah i called her_

(7:05 p.m.)  
Wait what

(7:05 p.m.)  
_uh yeah_  
heh  
we went to high school together

(7:11 p.m.)  
Of course you did

(7:11 p.m.)  
_she's giving me a tour right now_

(7:12 p.m.)  
You brought PJs and everything, right?

(7:12 p.m.)  
_yeah_

(7:16 p.m.)  
Okay well  
Before I let you go and enjoy the beauty of Monterey Bay  
I want you to do these things before you go to sleep tonight  
It's part of the mission

(7:17 p.m.)  
_shoot_

(7:19 p.m.)  
Score a spot in the tunnel  
I asked McKenna to save one spot for you but just in case  
And I want you to stare look at the blue and the fish and sharks  
And I want you to think of the best thing that has happened to you

(7:23 p.m.)  
_okay_

(7:23 p.m.)  
Enjoy, Oliver.

* * *

Thursday (11th June 2015)  
(5:47 p.m.)  
**So that's who you've been texting this whole time**

(5:50 p.m.)  
Okay, Hall  
I don't want to know who I've been texting this whole time

(5:51 p.m.)  
**Oh no worries  
He told me about your rules and everything  
Very cute**

(5:52 p.m.)  
Stop it

(6:00 p.m.)  
**It was really good to see him after so long though  
Also, it doesn't hurt to know that they haven't been lying about his skills in bed  
Or out of, I guess**

(6:04 p.m.)  
What are you talking about

(6:05 p.m.)  
**I…oh wait  
Yeah, we had sex**

(6:05 p.m.)  
Are you sure

(6:05 p.m.)  
**Am I sure that he joined me in the janitors closet while the others were asleep and screwed my brains out?  
Yes  
But am I sure that he called out the right name?  
** (6:06 p.m.)  
**No**

(6:06 p.m.)  
Oh my god, TMI  
But what

(6:07 p.m.)  
**Guess I was too high off my orgasm that I didn't actually pay attention to him but I think I heard him call someone else's name  
Not like I'm going to tell you**

(6:07 p.m.)  
Hall

(6:08 p.m.)  
**No worries, it won't happen again**

(6:08 p.m.)  
I wasn't worrying

(6:12 p.m.)  
**Okay ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuz i really miss mckenna and i want her back for at least one chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, last chapter sure got people talking. some people even said they'll quit. while i'm thrilled that my fic can get such a hyped response from the readers, i can only ask you to be patient and bear with me. i have a story to tell and i have more to tell in the future for oliver and felicity. but don't you worry, they will get their happy ending.

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
**Laurel**

Thursday (11th June 2015)  
(9:37 p.m.)  
_am i a horrible person?_

(10:14 p.m.)  
**Depends**

(10:19 p.m.)  
_on?_

(10:19 p.m.)  
**What you did to make you ask me that question.**

(10:19 p.m.)  
_remember when i told you about the aquarium and mckenna hall_

(10:25 p.m.)  
**You did not**

(10:26 p.m.)  
_i'm a horrible person_

(10:26 p.m.)  
**What were you thinking?!**

(10:26 p.m.)  
_i wasn't_

(10:26 p.m.)  
**I thought you were over this**

(10:27 p.m.)  
_i was  
i am_

(10:29 p.m.)  
**So?**

(10:30 p.m.)  
_i regretted as soon as we were done_

(10:30 p.m.)  
**Regretted having sex with McKenna or regretted having sex with McKenna at the aquarium**

(10:32 p.m.)  
_…both?_

(10:33 p.m.)  
**Wanna know what I think?**

(10:33 p.m.)  
_please_

(10:37 p.m.)  
**I don't think it's wrong that you had sex with McKenna**  
It's consensual sex  
Wait, it was, right?

(10:40 p.m.)  
_what? of course it was!_

(10:41 p.m.)  
**Okay well  
I don't think it's wrong  
Cuz you haven't seen each other in awhile and she probably knew what she was in for after the reputation you had in high school  
** (10:42 p.m.)  
**What I do think is wrong is that you had sex with McKenna AT the aquarium**  
**Because you told me that your surprises are supposed to be for each other, unless you say otherwise**  
 **And you do not, Oliver, you do not have sex with some other girl and make such an experience so dirty**

(10:47 p.m.)  
_so you're saying i'm a horrible person_

(10:47 p.m.)  
**I'm saying don't do this again**

(10:48 p.m.)  
_i just  
i thought it would make me feel better  
like i'm not the other guy in a relationship  
it could help me move on  
_ (10:49 p.m.)  
_oh god what if she knows_

(10:52 p.m.)  
**Well first of all you're not because she obviously chose her boyfriend  
and second of all, aren't you used to being the other guy?  
** (10:53 p.m.)  
**Okay, bad joke, you aren't that guy anymore**  
**If she knows, then the only thing you can do is apologize for doing that in the surprise**  
 **But don't apologize for having sex**

(10:57 p.m.)  
_i feel horrible_

(10:57 p.m.)  
**You have to stop blaming yourself for everything**

(10:59 p.m.)  
_i need a drink_

* * *

Friday (12th June 2015)  
(1:27 p.m.)  
Someone's not allowed to go the aquarium anymore because someone has been having too much fun

(1:36 p.m.)  
_i hope you don't have a kid because there were way too many kids at the aquarium_

(1:37 p.m.)  
Really? Well, I hope you adopted one ;)

* * *

(8:19 p.m.)  
_i'm sorry_

(8:44 p.m.)  
Wait what did I miss

(8:45 p.m.)  
_you probably know about what happened on wednesday and i'm sorry_

(8:45 p.m.)  
What are you sorry about?  
Having sex?  
It's totally fine if you wanna have sex with someone, Oliver  
(8:46 p.m.)  
But you don't need my permission for that  
Because I don't own you  
Crap, that sounds wrong  
I mean you don't owe me anything  
(8:47 p.m.)  
You can totally have sex with anyone you want  
Without consulting me

(8:50 p.m.)  
_felicity  
i'm apologizing for having sex on wednesday_

(8:50 p.m.)  
Okay…  
What's so special about Wednesday

(8:51 p.m.)  
_it was a surprise you had for me  
and it's supposed to be something special  
just you and me  
_ (8:52 p.m.)  
_and i turned it into a sex romp_

(8:56 p.m.)  
To be fair  
We didn't really establish anything

(8:56 p.m.)  
_it's more of an unspoken rule  
like you told me that night_

(8:56 p.m.)  
Okay  
(8:57 p.m.)  
I'm not mad. I was just surprised. I didn't really expect it, but I'm not mad.  
You getting laid isn't wrong.  
Me being surprised doesn't make it wrong.  
(8:58 p.m.)  
We're friends and friends should be allowed to talk about these things.

(9:01 p.m.)  
_as much as i agree with that_  
_and am glad for it_  
 _i would rather not talk about these things with you_

(9:03 p.m.)  
Yes  
Yes, let's not talk about these things with each other

(9:19 p.m.)  
_by the way  
felicity = 8 oliver = 7_

(9:20 p.m.)  
Actually  
Felicity = 8 Oliver = 8

(9:22 p.m.)  
_what_

(9:24 p.m.)  
You REALLY surprised me

* * *

(10:59 p.m.)  
**You said move on**

(10:59 p.m.)  
_what_

(11:00 p.m.)  
**Yesterday  
You said move on**

(11:00 p.m.)  
_…what_

(11:01 p.m.)  
**You said you thought having sex with McKenna would help you to move on**

(11:03 p.m.)  
_oh_

(11:03 p.m.)  
**Move on from what, Oliver?**

(11:04 p.m.)  
_it just slipped_

(11:09 p.m.)  
**You like her**

(11:18 p.m.)  
_yeah_

(11:19 p.m.)  
**Congratulations, Queen.**

(11:19 p.m.)  
_there's nothing about this that's worth congratulating, laurel  
she has a boyfriend_

(11:20 p.m.)  
**Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't like her**

(11:22 p.m.)  
_it's doomed from the start_

(11:22 p.m.)  
**Maybe**  
**But now that you've finally come to terms with it**  
 **Don't you think it's time to start moving on**

(11:26 p.m.)  
_didn't work, remember?_

(11:27 p.m.)  
**Why you think having sex with another woman will help you move on is beyond me**

(11:27 p.m.)  
_well, what do you suggest?_

(11:27 p.m.)  
**You're not gonna like this**

(11:28 p.m.)  
_okay don't tell me_

(11:28 p.m.)  
**Stop talking to her**

(11:28 p.m.)  
_you're right  
_ (11:29 p.m.)  
_i don't like this_

(11:29 p.m.)  
**It's a step**

(11:31 p.m.)  
_you saw how i was when we stopped talking  
it's not going to work_

(11:34 p.m.)  
**Oliver**

(11:35 p.m.)  
_never mind_

* * *

Saturday (13th June 2015)  
(10:24 a.m.)  
_oh my god i have a dog_

(10:44 a.m.)  
Good morning, Oliver  
You're early  
Did you sleep?  
(10:45 a.m.)  
Didn't we already establish that you have a dog?

(10:48 a.m.)  
_i did sleep  
i think i only came to that realization this morning_

(10:48 a.m.)  
And why is it that you only realized you have a dog this morning?

(10:50 a.m.)  


(10:50 a.m.)  
I want it.

(10:51 a.m.)  
_get one of your own_

(10:54 a.m.)  
I want that one.  
I want Nala, the Shih Tzu that Oliver whatshisname has acquired.

(10:54 a.m.)  
_a lot of oliver whatshisnames out there  
and they all probably adopted a shih tzu as well_

(10:55 a.m.)  
Oliver Whatshisname, I want it.

(10:58 a.m.)  
_leave me alone_

(10:59 a.m.)  
When do I get to meet heeeeerrrrr

(10:59 a.m.)  
_well you had a chance  
and then you blew it_

(11:02 a.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Really? You went there?"

" _I did."_

"That was low."

" _Oh you wanna talk about low?_ "

"…Yeah, let's not."

" _I thought so."_

"Tell Nala I said hi."

" _I will not._ "

"Don't be mean."

" _Oh sure, tell a dog who doesn't even know who you are that a strange woman says hi_."

"One day, Oliver."

" _Mmhmm…_ "

"Hey, Oliver?"

" _Yes, Felicity_."

"Is it weird? Me calling you all of a sudden like this? I can totally hang up if you want. I just…we could just text. It's no biggie."

" _It is weird, but not in a bad way. It's weird like when we first started texting, you know._ "

"How'd you get used to it?"

" _One day, I just saw a text from you and instead of being surprised. I was like, oh, it's Felicity_."

"That's so anticlimactic."

" _I'll have you know I'm anything but anticlimactic._ "

"Was that – Did you just – Is that a sexual joke? Oliver, did you just make a sexual joke?"

" _I did_."

"That's unacceptable!"

" _What is?_ "

"That you made a sexual joke. I'll have you know I'm the only one who makes Freudian slips and talk in sentence fragments around here. That is a title I hold very proudly – okay, maybe not that proudly because my mouth has put me in very uncomfortable situations – See what I mean?"

" _Totally_."

"So you are not allowed to make sexual jokes anymore."

" _Try me._ "

"We just talked about this."

" _I didn't agree to it._ "

"Oliver!"

" _What about you?_ "

"What about me? Don't think I don't see you changing the subject."

" _How did you get used to it_?"

"I didn't."

" _What?_ "

"I'm still kind of surprised, you know. That I found a friend through a wrong number and I still don't know what he looks like. That this is actually a friend that I really don't want to lose and really love talking to."

" _You are?_ "

"You can imagine how my social life is thriving when my mouth always gets me in trouble. Once again, that wasn't meant that way."

" _What about Barry?_ "

"One of the several good friends I have."

" _You know what they say, a few good friends is better than many fake friends_."

"True."

" _And Felicity?_ "

"Yes?"

" _You can always talk to me. Always._ "

"I will keep that in mind."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm really pumping these updates up real quick, aren't i? fair warning, you might dislike felicity a little bit here but the good stuff's coming so stay tuned!

Felicity  
_Oliver  
_ Barry __  
**Ray**

* * *

Sunday (14th June 2015)  
(4:38 p.m.)  
_can you drive_

(4:41 p.m.)  
I'm an excellent driver

(4:41 p.m.)  
_skeptical but okay  
do you like races?_

(4:42 p.m.)  
What do you mean skeptical  
Somewhat

(4:45 p.m.)  
_you told me you're a clumsy person_

(4:46 p.m.)  
That doesn't have anything to do with driving

(4:49 p.m.)  
_really_

(4:49 p.m.)  
Yes, really

(4:49 p.m.)  
_okay_

(4:49 p.m.)  
What's this about?

(4:50 p.m.)  
_hang on a sec  
_ (4:58 p.m.)  
_okay_  
_tuesday 3pm exotics racing_  
 _ask for ted_

(5:02 p.m.)  
I like races  
I don't like racing

(5:03 p.m.)  
_no refunds_

(5:03 p.m.)  
Oliver!

(5:10 p.m.)  
_trust me  
you'll love it_

* * *

(8:01 p.m.)  
We need to talk

(8:06 p.m.)  
_**Kind of in the middle of something here**_

(8:07 p.m.)  
It's fine  
Just, can you call me tonight?

(8:11 p.m.)  
_**I'm kinda worried**_

(8:12 p.m.)  
Can you?

(8:16 p.m.)  
_**Okay**_ **.**

* * *

Monday (15th June 2015)  
(1:18 a.m.)  
I told him

(7:04 a.m.)  
Told who what

(8:07 a.m.)  
I told Ray  
About Oliver

(8:09 a.m.)  
[Incoming call]  
"What exactly did you tell him?"

"I told him I've been texting a guy and his name is Oliver."

"…And?"

"And I told him that I know that we've had some issues and he probably knows it too to which he confirmed it to which I'm not sure if I should be relieved or not but that's not the point; the point is I told him and then I said that Oliver has made me feel more than he did in the last few months which shouldn't be a good thing and then I think he cried…? I don't know if he cried, he was making this weird noise and he was asking if this was payback for the Anna-gate –"

"The Anna-gate?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"Okay."

"Anyway, and then I told him no because while I did hate him for doing what he did, I would never do anything like that and then I told him that I wanted to fix things between the two of us because no matter how, our relationship lasted for two years and I did – I mean I do love him and I can't just let a relationship like that go."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said okay."

"Just okay?"

"We both want to fix things. We've been sweeping everything under the carpet. To be honest, we didn't even really talk after the Anna-gate. We just had a lot of sex."

"I don't want to know."

"He said okay."

"He didn't ask you to stop texting Oliver? Or make it clear with Oliver? Something like that?"

"He did. And I said no."

"Felicity."

"Oliver is a friend, Barry. A really good friend. And I am not willing to lose him because my boyfriend asked me to."

"But you're willing to lose your boyfriend for him."

"If my boyfriend doesn't like who I talk to, then there really isn't anything to fix, is there?"

"…Point. So how are you going to fix things?"

"I have two weeks until we have to go back to campus. I'm gonna make sure Mom is okay with herself and then we'll get away next week for a few days, for some one-on-one time."

"You sound like a therapist than a girlfriend."

"Stop nitpicking my words, Barry."

"Felicity, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"And you're really sure about you and Oliver being just friends?"

"…Yes."

"You hesitated."

"Who are you; Olaf?"

"I'm your friend who knows you very, very well."

"I'm sure."

"Exactly how many days are you talking about?"

"Three."

"Well, if you need anything…"

"I'll call you."

* * *

(2:17 p.m.)  
_am i alive_

(2:23 p.m.)  
If you aren't, then who am I texting?

(2:29 p.m.)  
_the ghost of oliver whatshisname  
it's times like this that i wish you know who i am_

(2:31 p.m.)  
Ghosts can't touch solid things  
Don't worry, it sounds eloquent

(2:34 p.m.)  
_it's the frustration and exhaustion in me that gave me the boost to touch solid things  
and i decide to complain to you out of all people  
_ (2:35 p.m.)  
_you're a liar_

(2:40 p.m.)  
Who hurt you  
Sometimes, probably

(2:47 p.m.)  
_ray palmer, that's who_  
_i didn't expect that answer_  
 _care to share_

(2:48 p.m.)  
Oh  
Monday dock cleaning?  
(2:49 p.m.)  
Maybe after I deal with it  
If I deal with it  
I don't like dealing with things, you know  
Maybe if it's mystery, then sure because I hate mysteries  
(2:50 p.m.)  
But some things just make your life all the more difficult  
And I just don't like to deal with those things

(2:52 p.m.)  
_monday dock cleaning  
and he actually made me wade through the water to pick up trash from the bottom of the fucking sea with a net  
_ (2:53 p.m.)  
_you sound very angry_

(2:53 p.m.)  
Wait, really?  
I mean, it's for the environment so I guess it can't be that bad  
Relationships are troublesome  
I should just swear off them once and for all

(2:59 p.m.)  
_they say he has a girlfriend but we've never seen her  
he likes to hide his girlfriend  
_ (3:00 p.m.)  
_i wonder how she tolerates his overactive-ness_  
 _it's almost unhealthy_  
 _sex makes it worthy_

(3:11 p.m.)  
He probably just wanna keep her off the media  
Anyway  
Of course you would say that  
But relationships are more than just about sex

(3:12 p.m.)  
_well, one day, she's gonna have to show up  
because i am most definitely not voting for a mayor who hides his girlfriend like she's his dirty secret or something  
_ (3:13 p.m.)  
_of course relationships are more than just about sex_  
_which is why i actively avoid relationships_

(3:16 p.m.)  
What does that mean?

(3:19 p.m.)  
_remember when i told you about that girlfriend to whom i've been an asshole to_

(3:19 p.m.)  
How could I not?

(3:20 p.m.)  
_well, after her_  
_i decided that i wouldn't get into relationships until i'm sure that the girl is someone i really wanna commit myself to and spend time with like a real boyfriend_  
 _and so far_  
 _i haven't found her yet_

(3:21 p.m.)  
That's wise  
Really? Not one? After so long?

(3:24 p.m.)  
_i mean_  
_maybe there was one_  
 _but then it's never gonna happen with her anyway_

(3:28 p.m.)  
Oliver  
Are you talking about

(3:29 p.m.)  
_let's not talk about it_

(3:37 p.m.)  
Okay…  
(3:42 p.m.)  
I'm sorry

(3:46 p.m.)  
_it's fine, felicity_  
_it's in the past_  
 _and you made it clear that you chose your boyfriend_  
 _and i'm not going to blame you for it_

(3:47 p.m.)  
God, I'm a horrible person

(3:47 p.m.)  
_hey_  
_i don't want to make you uncomfortable_  
 _it's in the past, okay? let it be_

(3:50 p.m.)  
You're a really good friend

(3:52 p.m.)  
_i try_

(3:52 p.m.)  
Well, you are

(3:53 p.m.)  
_good, because so are you_

* * *

(5:18 p.m.)  
Oliver implied that I'm Ray's dirty little secret  
That's why he's never made our relationship public

(5:41 p.m.)  
Looks like someone's got a brain

(5:42 p.m.)  
Dude!

(5:42 p.m.)  
I've been telling you but you wouldn't listen

(5:47 p.m.)  
And he also admitted that he has feelings for me  
Or had, I guess

(5:48 p.m.)  
You have to be blind to not realize that  
But then  
You are pretty blind

(5:52 p.m.)  
It's like you never have anything nice to say

(5:52 p.m.)  
I'm your best friend  
It's my duty to give you reality checks  
And reality checks are mean

(5:53 p.m.)  
Wow

(5:55 p.m.)  
What are you gonna do with this new information?

(5:56 p.m.)  
I'm gonna go on that getaway with Ray and see how it goes

(5:56 p.m.)  
Okay  
(6:05 p.m.)  
Team Oliver

(6:07 p.m.)  
Stoooooopppp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, ray cheated on felicity with anna some time ago, just to clear it up


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good things happen! well, i mean, i think it's good? i'm not sure what you think though. and i am so thoroughly overjoyed with the response this fic has gotten so far. thank you for those who's still reading it!

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
**Laurel**  
_**Ray**_

* * *

Tuesday (16th June 2015)  
(4:17 p.m.)  
I quit hacking.

(4:56 p.m.)  
_what?_

(4:58 p.m.)  
I quit hacking. I'm gonna be a professional racer from now on.

(5:02 p.m.)  
_that good, huh?_

(5:03 p.m.)  
I can't believe I've only tried it after living here for 20 years

(5:05 p.m.)  
_well, technically_

(5:05 p.m.)  
Be quiet

(5:12 p.m.)  
_okay_

(5:13 p.m.)  
I haven't had that much fun in a really long time

(5:17 p.m.)  
_yeah?_

(5:17 p.m.)  
Yeah  
Thank you

(5:18 p.m.)  
_my pleasure_

(5:21 p.m.)  
Felicity = 8 Oliver = 9  
Shit

(5:23 p.m.)  
_hah!_

(5:23 p.m.)  
I will get you

(5:23 p.m.)  
_mmhmm_

* * *

(5:42 p.m.)  
_i'm winning!_

(5:59 p.m.)  
**Winning what?**

(5:59 p.m.)  
_the game!_

(5:59 p.m.)  
**What game?**

(5:59 p.m.)  
_laurel  
_ (6:00 p.m.)  
_i told you_  
_the game!_

(6:13 p.m.)  
**Oh, that game  
Sorry, have a lot going on at the office**

(6:14 p.m.)  
_am i bothering you_

(6:14 p.m.)  
**When do you not**

(6:15 p.m.)  
_wow  
nice_

(6:15 p.m.)  
**Kidding  
Though not really  
I could take it as a distraction  
** (6:16 p.m.)  
**Although I'm not too sure if it's a nice distraction from my workload to your issues**

(6:16 p.m.)  
_i don't have issues_

(6:19 p.m.)  
**Oh, Oliver, how naïve**

(6:23 p.m.)  
_you could at least be a little excited for me_

(6:28 p.m.)  
**But I want her to win**

(6:28 p.m.)  
_laurel!_

(6:28 p.m.)  
**What?  
How often do you see a woman win against Oliver Queen?  
** (6:29 p.m.)  
**Either mentally or physically**

(6:33 p.m.)  
_i'm not sure if that's an insult or_

(6:34 p.m.)  
**Take it as you will :)**

(6:34 p.m.)  
_you're supposed to be on my side_

(6:35 p.m.)  
**I am on your side  
Which is why I'm going to sit right here with my completely solid boyfriend and watch this show go**

(6:37 p.m.)  
_you're enjoying this, aren't you_

(6:40 p.m.)  
**Oh yeah  
Normally I would have advised you to stop and take time to yourself  
Which I already did, FYI  
** (6:41 p.m.)  
**But my instincts tell me that there's something big afoot**  
**And I can't wait**

(6:42 p.m.)  
_and your instincts are never wrong_

(6:46 p.m.)  
**You're damn right**

(6:48 p.m.)  
_damn  
now you're getting my hopes up_

(6:48 p.m.)  
**You should  
I have a good feeling about this**

* * *

Wednesday (17th June 2016)  
(4:34 p.m.)  
_**Do you have anything planned tomorrow?**_

(4:36 p.m.)  
I'm bringing mom to the hospital for a final checkup in the morning

(4:36 p.m.)  
_**Which means you're free after?**_

(4:37 p.m.)  
What's this about, Ray?

(4:40 p.m.)  
_**Chapel of Flowers at 2, be there**_

(4:42 p.m.)  
Ray?

(4:43 p.m.)  
_**Please, Felicity**_

(4:54 p.m.)  
Okay.

* * *

(10:44 p.m.)  
Can I call you?

(10:58 p.m.)  
_sure_

(10:59 p.m.)  
[Incoming call]  
" _Hey_."

"Hey."

" _What's up?_ "

"…"

" _Felicity?_ "

"Yeah, um…I just…I talked to my mom."

" _Oh._ "

"Yeah."

" _Like, talked talked?_ "

"The whole nine yards."

" _How did that happen?_ "

"Well, I was putting her to bed. And I felt like since I'm trying to unclear whatever messes there are in my life right now, I might as well deal with this thing between my mom and I. And I can see that she's getting better and she doesn't need painkillers anymore so she'll always has a clear head – not that she's not neurotic while having a clear head either. The point is that I feel like it would be the right time to talk to her."

" _How did it go?_ "

"There was a torrent of waterworks, as expected. And we were both trying to explain ourselves so much that it didn't get across from the start and we had to begin again, giving each other time to tell each other what we were thinking. And well, that's when I started to know that as much as I thought it was hard for her, it was much harder than I had begun to imagine. And my mother, she is just so strong; the strongest woman I've ever known. Beneath all this resent, I still love her. After tonight, after a long-winded talk that was totally necessary, I think we've set ourselves on the right path to actually building a relationship."

" _That's amazing_."

"I know."

" _See, I told you that all you had to do was talk to your mom._ "

"Thank you for that piece of advice and for pushing me."

" _I'm proud of you_."

"I just…I wanted to let you know."

" _You had to call?_ "

"Didn't feel appropriate to tell you over texts…I'll hang up now, if you want. I mean, I'm probably disturbing you from your work or something and that's not good, because you run the club to gain profits to survive and I'm probably stopping you from that. You know what, I'll just hang up so –"

" _Wait, no! Don't hang up. You're not bothering me._ "

"…"

" _It's actually really nice to hear your voice._ "

"…It's really nice to hear your voice too."

" _So what have you been up to?_ "

"Oh, nothing much. Just preparing for my vacation with my boyfriend and my next semester."

" _Vacation?_ "

"We're…trying to fix things."

" _That's…nice._ "

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up."

" _It's fine. We're friends_."

"Oliver, you suck at lying."

"… _Yeah, I do._ "

"Let's not talk about that anymore."

" _Okay_."

"…"

" _Can I ask you something?_ "

"Shoot."

" _Have you ever imagined what I look like?_ "

"Of course. I'll have you know I have a very vivid imagination. Like this one time when I imagined this squirrel –"

" _Felicity_."

"Yes, hi."

" _How do I look like?_ "

"Is that – Do you really wanna know?"

" _I guess, yeah_."

"Uh…okay, but um, can I ask you to do something first?"

" _No, I will not sell my body_."

"What? No! Ha ha, very funny, Oliver."

" _What is it?_ "

"Can you…change into something comfortable and lie in bed?"

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, I didn't call you _just_ to tell you about my mom. I was planning to talk your ears off and see if you can fall asleep."

" _Does that actually work?_ "

"According to Barry, yeah."

" _Okay, hold on a sec._ "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Alright._ "

"Okay, well, how do I start? Uh…I imagine that you have...blue eyes, like really blue. You probably stop people in their tracks when they look at you. Maybe not me because I already know you and I'm immune to men's charms."

" _Is that so?_ "

"Shhhh…Let me talk. I'm trying to put you to sleep…Well, you probably have facial hair. Can I just say that facial hair just adds a sense of manliness to man and it's just very sexy? Well, anyway, if you do have facial hair, don't shave because trust me, girls love it. Anyway, I imagine you to have sandy blonde hair, on the short side? I'd say a crew cut but maybe not. Um, long enough to brush through but not to pull? I guess. And you're maybe 6 feet? 6'1"? Around that range which is a lot taller than I am, to clarify."

" _Well…_ "

"How did I do?"

" _About?_ "

"Are you sleepy? Anywhere near sleepy?"

"… _What time is it?_ "

"…12:06 in the morning."

" _Kinda worked_."

"Really?"

" _Yeah._ "

"Well, how did I do with the description?"

" _Your imagination is not much imagined, is it?_ "

"What are you talking about?"

" _Nevermind_."

"What do I look like?"

"… _Huh?"_

"How do you imagine I look like?"

" _Oh._ "

"What?"

"…"

"Oliver?"

"… _What? Yeah, sorry. Um…Blonde hair because I usually like brunettes but you're not like those girls I've liked before so I'm gonna say your hair is also the opposite. And…you're maybe a head shorter than I am? How tall is that? ..."_

"Oliver?"

" _Wait, yeah, um…Glasses. I usually don't find glasses sexy but I think it'll work for you. Not that I'm objectifying or anything but uh…yeah, glasses…You actually…you look really pretty in my imaginations…_ "

"Yeah?"

"… _Yeah_."

"Why, thank you."

" _You're…welcome._ "

"…"

"…"

"Oliver?"

"…"

"Goodnight, Oliver."

* * *

Thursday (18th June 2016)  
(1:54 p.m.)  
_i think she knows_

* * *

(2:53 p.m.)  
I broke up with Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it worked! oliver fell asleep! and wow you guys, she dumped ray! finally! but then again, i wrote it lol...like i said, things are going to get better. promise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the continuation of that great cliffhanger is here! cheers! i knew you guys would love it! and your responses are just hilarious! (this is probably the longest chapter ever)

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
**Laurel**  
Barry

Thursday (18th June 2015)  
(2:12 p.m.)  
**Who knows what?**

(2:13 p.m.)  
_felicity  
i think she knows who i am_

(2:15 p.m.)  
**Come again**

(2:15 p.m.)  
_and she actually put me to sleep_

(2:16 p.m.)  
**What?**

(2:16 p.m.)  
_you can read_

(2:16 p.m.)  
**I'm sorry but did you say she knows who you are /and/ she put you to sleep?**

(2:16 p.m.)  
_that's what i said_

(2:19 p.m.)  
**Okay, I'm at work  
But I will call you tonight  
** (2:20 p.m.)  
**And you're telling me everything**

(2:22 p.m.)  
_okay_

* * *

(2:58 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Yes, Barry."

"You broke up with Ray?!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Are – Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't you be overjoyed? You never liked him. As a matter of fact, nobody liked him. Surprisingly, not even my mother and that woman loves good looking men. Well, I mean, who doesn't? But she's a whole other level of it."

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow, way to be blunt."

"But I'm also concerned about my friend, who just broke up with her boyfriend of two years."

"I, well, I kinda of did cry for like 15 minutes, but then I was okay. And I guess, things became really clear, like the fact that maybe I don't love him but I just love the idea that there's a guy that I'm attached to and having regular sex with and that maybe he doesn't love me too because turns out maybe he's in love with his Marketing Executive. Not that he wasn't when he had an affair with her while dating me but he just didn't know it and I refused to see it."

"…Marketing Executive as in Marketing Executive Anna Loring?"

"One and only."

"Regular sex? Are you sure? You barely saw each other as it was and –"

"Barry."

"Right. Uh…how did it become clear, exactly?"

"Uh, well, yesterday, he texted me and asked me to meet him at the Chapel of Flowers just now."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, and I was…well, I avoided thinking about it until I was parking my car and there he was, handsome and charming with that goddamn lady killer smile of his, and then I realized that the flutter I used to feel whenever I see him is totally gone, only replaced by nervousness and a need to just run away and never come back. And then he gave me a speech about how he didn't wanna lose me and he thought hard and clear about it and then he went on one knee and proposed to me and told me he wanted to get married immediately."

"No."

"Barry, he asked me to meet at the _Chapel of the freaking Flowers._ We saw it coming."

"I was trying to help _._ "

"Pretending to be an idiot does not help."

"Okay, go on."

"I just…I couldn't. Not when I can't fully trust him and not when he's just proposing because he feels insecure but let's be real, if anyone's insecure, it should be me. And I'm 20! I'm young! I have much more to live for and I can't allow myself to just commit to someone who I don't love when I'm still so _young_."

"Oliver's old too."

"We're not talking about Oliver right now."

"Aren't we?"

"Barry, can you please?"

"Well, how did Ray react?"

"He was quiet for like a few minutes and then he made this noise of relief and then I was laughing because god, we've been dragging each other along for so long when we both know deep down that we're not right for each other. I told him that it's better if we part ways as friends. And then he admitted that he proposed to me because Anna told him to; because Anna believed that he loves me when really, he doesn't."

"What kind of breakup is this? What the ever loving fuck?"

"It's a clean and peaceful breakup."

"So where is he now?"

"He came to visit my mom for a bit and then he took his private jet back to Starling. You know, this is like one of the disadvantages of having a billionaire boyfriend. When you split up, you don't get the benefits of private jets or helicopters anymore and while I'm afraid of heights I have to admit they are very con –"

"And you're okay?"

"More than."

"That's good. Are you gonna tell Oliver?"

"Why should I?"

"Felicity, let's face it. This whole dilemma happened to you ever since you met – or kind of – met Oliver Qu – I mean since you met him."

"You stuttered."

"Nevermind it. What I'm trying to say is that you have feelings for Oliver, deep feelings that made you realize that you don't have similar feelings for the person you're supposed to have those feelings for, and that is saying a lot. Plus, it is quite obvious that he has feelings for you too and he's been pretty accommodating about the fact that you pretty much bailed on him for your boyfriend – now ex-boyfriend – and I think he deserves to at least know."

"Barry, I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"I asked you to tell him, not get together with him. It's too early. And I forbid you from dating a guy whose face you haven't seen yet."

"You don't forbid me from anything. I am my own woman. It's my body. If I want to have phone sex with someone I haven't met yet, I will and you can't stop me."

"Who said anything about phone sex? And oh my god, no! Don't tell me!"

"Ugh, I hate you, Barry Allen."

"Just tell him. And then you go from there."

"Fine!"

* * *

(4:21 p.m.)  
_thank you_

(4:55 p.m.)  
For what?

(5:08 p.m.)  
_last night was the best sleep i've had in years_

(5:08 p.m.)  
Oh that  
You're welcome  
AND MISSION ACCOMPLISHED WHOO

(5:11 p.m.)  
_felicity = 9 oliver = 9_

(5:12 p.m.)  
If I'm not so glad that we're tied I'd be offended

(5:12 p.m.)  
_i really didn't that it would work_

(5:13 p.m.)  
I always knew that it would

(5:14 p.m.)  
_sure you did_

(5:14 p.m.)  
Don't doubt me, Oliver

(5:14 p.m.)  
_i wouldn't dare_

(5:14 p.m.)  
By the way  
(5:15 p.m.)  
I have another surprise for you

(5:18 p.m.)  
_save it for next week_

(5:18 p.m.)  
No

(5:18 p.m.)  
_stubborn_

(5:19 p.m.)  
Thank you

(5:24 p.m.)  
_what's the surprise_

(5:28 p.m.)  
Okay, do you like Big Belly Burger?  
Please say you do  
Because if you don't, I'm gonna want you to leave Starling City and never go back.

(5:29 p.m.)  
_who doesn't? it's only the best burger joint i've ever been to in my entire life  
and how are you going to pull that off?_

(5:31 p.m.)  
Good  
Well, starting tomorrow, you're gonna get a free set as lunch  
Menu of your choice

(5:32 p.m.)  
_what do you mean starting tomorrow_

(5:35 p.m.)  
I mean every day starting tomorrow

(5:35 p.m.)  
_what?_

(5:36 p.m.)  
I know people  
Mention your name and my name and you're set

(5:38 p.m.)  
_i'm gonna get tired of big belly very soon_

(5:38 p.m.)  
Nobody gets tired of Big Belly Burger  
And I didn't say you have to get it every day  
(5:39 p.m.)  
I'm saying the offer is there if you want it

(5:41 p.m.)  
_felicity = 10 oliver = 10  
what more surprises do you have for me because it seems they're all coming in a continuous flow_

(5:41 p.m.)  
I broke up with my boyfriend

(5:58 p.m.)  
_felicity = 11 oliver =10  
what?!_

(5:59 p.m.)  
Yep

(5:59 p.m.)  
_when did that happen_

(6:00 p.m.)  
About 4 hours ago  
Give or take

(6:04 p.m.)  
_what happened?_

(6:05 p.m.)  
It's a long story  
Let's leave it at 'we finally came to our senses'

(6:05 p.m.)  
_wow_

(6:05 p.m.)  
It's really not that surprising if you think about it  
I guess we've been headed that way since well, he cheated on me

(6:06 p.m.)  
_he what_

(6:09 p.m.)  
Yep

(6:10 p.m.)  
_okay well  
he deserves to be dumped then_

(6:11 p.m.)  
Oliver!

(6:11 p.m.)  
_look, i might be a hypocrite for saying this  
or maybe i'm just saying this from experience  
_ (6:12 p.m.)  
_but cheaters should never be forgiven_

(6:16 p.m.)  
I sense history in that statement

(6:16 p.m.)  
_when did he cheat on you_

(6:17 p.m.)  
1 year and 4 months ago

(6:17 p.m.)  
_felicity, you big damn idiot_

(6:19 p.m.)  
I WAS 18!

(6:19 p.m.)  
_whoever that would cheat on you is an idiot_

(6:21 p.m.)  
Aw  
That's sweet  
(6:22 p.m.)  
To be fair though, he's not an idiot  
He has IQ points of 140

(6:30 p.m.)  
_hold on  
there's only one person in starling city who's famously known for 140 iq point_

(6:34 p.m.)  
Yes, I dated Ray Palmer  
Wow it actually feels good to say that  
Not the Ray Palmer part, I'm not that shallow  
(6:35 p.m.)  
The dated part  
Cuz like past tense, as in it's in the past  
As in it's not happening anymore

(6:41 p.m.)  
_felicity!_

(6:42 p.m.)  
What?!

(6:42 p.m.)  
_you dated ray palmer?_

(6:42 p.m.)  
Uh…yes?

(6:52 p.m.)  
_wow  
_ (6:53 p.m.)  
_it's no wonder you chose him_

(7:02 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"You get that thought out of your head right now."

" _What?_ "

"The fact that he's Ray Palmer has nothing to do with why I chose him, which obviously didn't pan out well because I dumped him today. I told you exactly why I chose him, which, yet again, was not the best decision. I am not that shallow. I can't believe you thought I'm that shallow."

" _It's not that I think you're shallow. It's just that I know why you would choose him over me._ "

"I didn't choose him over anyone, Oliver! I didn't know…Ugh! Why are you making this so _hard_?"

"I'm _making this hard?_ "

"Yes! Why did you have to be so charming and nice and funny and so unbelievably kind? Why did you have to tell me that you have feelings for me? Because your confession led me to realize that maybe I have the same feelings, which is really, how this all started! The doubts about my relationship; the doubts about myself; the hopes for you!"

" _Felicity?_ "

"It's mean."

" _What?_ "

"I didn't choose Ray over you. I chose Ray because he was the obvious choice, because he was my boyfriend. And you were just a friend I met over a wrong message and I haven't even actually seen your face! I didn't know you! _That_ is why I chose him."

" _Okay_."

"And then you came along and whenever I saw your text, I smile like a freaking lovesick teenager but I'm not supposed to smile like a lovesick teenager at your texts; I'm supposed to smile like a lovesick teenager at my boyfriend's texts but I _didn't_. And then Barry had to be such a wiseass now out of all the times I needed him to be a wiseass and he made me think really hard and I did. I thought really hard –"

" _Felicity._ "

"What!"

" _Stop shouting_."

"I'm not shouting."

" _You kind of were_."

"Am not."

" _Whatever. What are you really trying to say, Felicity?_ "

"…I'm saying that I broke up with my boyfriend."

"… _That's it?_ "

"…And you are part of the reason why I broke up with him."

"… _Does that mean I think it means?_ "

"What do you think it means?"

" _Felicity._ "

"…"

" _Can I ask you a question?_ "

"You just did."

" _Woman_."

"Fine."

" _Do you know who I am?_ "

"What?"

" _Who I actually am? Do you know?_ "

"What? Why?"

" _Do you?_ "

"…"

"…"

"…You're Oliver Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a hypocrite. i hate cliffhangers when it comes to fanfictions that i read, but i absolutely love them when it's my fic. *cues evil laughter* anyway, see you soon! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know you guys have been waiting and i'm not even sorry for keeping you waiting :P anyway, i got accepted into uni and starting next week i'll probably be really busy, so i might be able pop out another chapter in the weekend and then it's probably gonna be a week until the following chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know you guys have been waiting and i'm not even sorry for keeping you waiting :P anyway, i got accepted into uni and starting next week i'll probably be really busy, so i might be able pop out another chapter in the weekend and then it's probably gonna be a week until the following chapter :)

Felicity  
_Oliver  
_**Laurel**

Thursday (18th June 2015)  
(7:42 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
" _How – How did you –"_

"146 IQ points."

" _Wait, really?_ "

"Yeah, I'm like…really smart."

" _But you – you were so determined to_ not _know who I am._ "

"I was. Like, I avoided thinking about who you are and I actively told myself that I need to know you better before I let myself know who you are – "

" _For the record, you know me pretty well._ "

"I know."

" _Better almost everyone in my life_."

"…That I didn't know."

" _Yeah_."

"Oh."

" _Why didn't you want to know I am, Felicity?_ "

"I – Well, I mean – It's like that time, at Jitters, when I bailed on you – and I'm really sorry about that because I just…I feel like if I see you or if I know who you are, it would make everything all the more real."

" _But it_ is. _It's very real. I'm real and you're real. Or I hope you are because I'm pretty sure no one can be as smart as you or…you know, Palmer._ "

"Palmer, huh?"

" _Monday morning dock cleaning, Felicity_."

"Yeah, understood. And I know that we're both very real, thank you. But I'm just…living in denial, I guess."

" _So how exactly?_ "

"Well, like you said, it doesn't really take a really smart person to really know who you are. And I just…I hate mysteries, I really do. And even when I tell myself that I _will not_ solve this question, my brain just goes there. And then eventually, all the pieces just came together."

" _Pieces?_ "

"There's only like three famous Olivers in Starling right now. And then there's a Tommy running a club and there's only one Oliver whose misadventures with one Tommy Merlyn is very well known. I kinda wanted to slap myself in the face for not recognizing Tommy Merlyn at first glance, probably because I was a little too lost in his beauty for it to snap into place."

" _Beauty?_ "

"Tommy Merlyn is like, really handsome."

" _Uh-huh._ "

"He's also very charming, which doesn't really hurt."

" _Okay._ "

"Oliver?"

" _Hmm?_ "

"Tommy's very lucky to have Laurel Lance."

" _He is._ "

"And well, out of the two most eligible bachelors of Starling City – one of them used to be – I'm more into the other one with a girl's name."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You're the Queen, baby, I'm your King."

"… _What?_ "

"It's Taylor Swift."

" _Oh._ "

"…Oliver, do you not know who Taylor Swift is?"

" _I've…heard of her_."

"You know what. Ignore whatever I just said just now. Those who do not recognize the holiness of Taylor Swift do not deserve my attention. I don't have time for them. Bye now."

" _Hold on!_ "

"…Are – are you laughing? Excuse me, Mr Queen, but this is a very serious issue."

" _Oliver_."

"What?"

" _Mr Queen was my father_."

"Oh, well, never mind that. It's bad enough that you don't know Doctor Who, which I can marginally forgive because that show has had like 50 doctors or something, but you've never listened to _Taylor Swift_. I mean, how is that even humanly possible? Why would you do something like that?"

" _Pop culture isn't really my thing_."

"Yeah, but it's _Taylor Swift_."

" _If it makes you feel any better, I'll listen to her songs later_."

"Yes, you do that."

" _Now can we go back?_ "

"Go back to what?"

" _You said you're attracted to me_."

"I – I did? What? No! Please."

" _Felicity._ "

"Have you seen you? You're like fifty pounds of muscle and your cheekbones could probably cut me – not that I want you, not that I'm saying I don't want you to, wait, no, I mean – Oh my god, stop me."

" _I like it when you ramble_."

"Well, I don't. It's embarrassing. Anyway, I just, a girl would have to be blind – or gay – to not appreciate how handsome you are."

" _No one's ever rejected me before._ "

"Except Laurel."

" _Well, she had good reasons_."

"Speaking of, I can't believe you let her go."

" _I told you, I was stupid_."

"But she's like –"

" _She's amazing, I'll admit that. But that ship has sailed_."

"Okay."

" _Okay_."

"Look, I – I like you. I do. Like, I really like you. But I just…I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now. Once again, I'm not proposing a relationship, but you probably don't want to after everything. I just…I mean I literally just got out of a relationship like _today_. And I need…I need some time for myself and think about what I really want."

" _Okay._ "

"Okay?"

" _I like you too. And I know what you're saying. And I'm saying okay_."

"Yeah, but what does that mean?"

" _Hi, I'm Oliver Queen._ "

"…"

"…"

"Hi, Oliver, I'm Felicity Smoak."

* * *

Friday (19th June 2015)  
(1:35 p.m.)  
_by the way  
felicity = 12 oliver = 9  
_ (1:39 p.m.)  
_don't say it_

(2:22 p.m.)  
Say what?  
I wasn't going to say anything.

(2:43 p.m.)  
_mmhmm_

(2:47 p.m.)  
(I am so winning by a landslide)

(2:47 p.m.)  
_damn it, felicity_

* * *

(9:53 p.m.)  
**Okay, so now that she knows…  
What are you gonna do?**

(9:55 p.m.)  
_nothing_

(9:55 p.m.)  
**No**

(9:55 p.m.)  
_yes_

(9:55 p.m.)  
**Oliver Queen!**

(9:56 p.m.)  
_that doesn't work on me anymore  
much less when it's over text_

(9:56 p.m.)  
**Darn it**

(9:56 p.m.)  
_:)_

(9:58 p.m.)  
**Well, you can't just do nothing**

(9:58 p.m.)  
_that's exactly what i'm gonna do_

(10:00 p.m.)  
**It's almost as if you have learned nothing.**

(10:00 p.m.)  
_laurel, we're starting tings over  
taking it slow  
_ (10:01 p.m.)  
_she just broke up with her boyfriend_  
_the least i could do is give her time_

(10:01 p.m.)  
**You have given her nothing but time**

(10:02 p.m.)  
_that was different  
i didn't even expect things to take such a turn  
_ (10:03 p.m.)  
_that wasn't me giving her time_  
_that was me accepting that there won't be a chance_  
 _how long did it take for you and tommy to get together after we broke up_

(10:03 p.m.)  
**2 days, actually**

(10:08 p.m.)  
_yeah  
_ (10:09 p.m.)  
_and then you avoided him like the plague_  
_why's that?_

(10:14 p.m.)  
**That's just not fair  
** (10:15 p.m.)  
**You don't play fair.**

(10:16 p.m.)  
_you learn a thing or two when you're running a club_

(10:16 p.m.)  
**So how slow are we talking about, exactly?**

(10:19 p.m.)  
_the investment you have in my love life is very discomforting_

(10:19 p.m.)  
**Uh-huh  
Love life  
** (10:20 p.m.)  
**Right**

(10:20 p.m.)  
_stop  
and as slow as it's going to take_

(10:20 p.m.)  
**So if she makes you wait for 20 years, you're just gonna wait**

(10:24 p.m.)  
_she's different_  
_she's worth it_  
 _besides, i'm not sure if i myself am ready_

(10:25 p.m.)  
**Pardon?**

(10:25 p.m.)  
_i was dead set on the idea there will never be a chance  
that she and her boyfriend would be forever  
and that i'll have to move on  
_ (10:26 p.m.)  
_i didn't expect her to tell me that i'm part of the reason she broke up with her boyfriend_  
_and she wanted to try_

(10:26 p.m.)  
**She wanted to take things slow**

(10:26 p.m.)  
_which means she wants to try eventually_

(10:33 p.m.)  
**Tommy and I want to know when you became such an optimist so we can send champagne**

(10:34 p.m.)  
_wait, is he reading this?_

(10:37 p.m.)  
**Of course not**  
**I'm just telling him some things that he should know**  
 **Like your sudden optimism**

(10:40 p.m.)  
_i accidentally texted a wrong number_

(10:48 p.m.)  
**God, if you're so cheesy now  
I'm not even sure I want to know what I'm going to see if you and her are actually together**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really really love laurel and i still can't believe the arrow writers kill her off and i can't believe there are so many oliciters out there who still compare her to felicity like get a life y'all
> 
> also, i told you there's gonna be good things ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said last weekend but honestly, i've been very swamped with university and all the procedures to get myself in the system so like, yeah. i just managed to get some free time to whip this out so i hope y'all like it!

Felicity  
 _Oliver_

Sunday (21st June 2015)  
(11:02 p.m.)  
 _can i call you_

(11:08 p.m.)  
Hold on one second

(11:08 p.m.)  
 _okay_

(11:16 p.m.)  
Okay

(11:19 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Okay, I know it's been more than one sec but you see, the thing is, I have to go back to university in like one week and I've been procrastinating like assignments and stuff for the upcoming graduation even though it's like three months later but I like to be prepared which seems ironic since I've been, you know, procrastinating. So like, yeah, sorry for the lateness."

" _Felicity_."

"What? Oh, shoot. I did it again. Why didn't you stop me?"

" _Believe it or not, that actually made me feel a lot better._ "

"…So you've been having a bad day too?"

" _Yeah, and well, I remember about your dad so I wasn't sure if calling you was a good idea_."

"Hey."

" _Yeah?_ "

"I'm glad you called."

" _That's…good to hear_."

"Father's Day is the worst."

" _Yeah, they are_."

"I mean, we probably hate Father's Day for different reasons but…we still hate it."

" _Why do you hate it?_ "

"It's just – Every time Father's Day comes along, I'll see Facebook posts and tweets and Instagram posts about how people love their dads and how they're grateful for them and I'll just be here thinking my father left me and never came back and honestly, dads aren't that great."

" _I understand._ "

"What about you?"

" _It's kind of simple, really. Father's Day just reminds me of how much I didn't do for him and how it was too late for me to realize that because he's gone_."

"I'm sure he still loved you despite all that."

" _Thought you said dads aren't that great?_ "

"Hey, I was talking about the dads who abandon their little girls behind after tucking them in and don't even leave a note or something like that which is so irresponsible and well expected."

" _You sound very angry_."

"Well, growing up without a dad and a mom you barely talk to isn't that great of a childhood."

" _You grew up fine_."

"No, I didn't. Look at me, it took me years to finally clear it out with my mother. I still carry this resentment towards the man who left me and his wife behind. And I'm totally blaming my dad for my lack of brain-to-mouth filter; sometimes, brain-to-text filter. And can you believe that I'm doing it _again_? Dear god, I should just sew my mouth shut."

" _I will protest if you do_."

"You don't get to."

" _I happen to love it. I mean, like it. I mean, your mouth. I like your mouth. Well, not like_ that, _I like your mouth when you're babbling_. _And why aren't_ you _stopping me?_ "

"…"

" _Are you laughing?_ "

"…"

" _Felicity, stop it._ "

"Oh my god – I'm so – just give me a minute."

" _I'm gonna hang up._ "

"No, no! Don't! Just…wait. Okay, one, two three, yep. Back now. Hi. Is that how I sound like all the time?"

" _It only sounds good when it's you doing it_."

"…If that's your pickup line, I'm just very curious as to how you have such a colorful history with women."

" _I didn't need pickup lines before_."

"Of course you don't."

" _I'm just very welcomed by women_."

"Okay."

" _Like all the time. If I make an appearance downstairs right now, I would probably get free drinks from every direction_."

"Alright."

" _Women love me_."

"Mmhmm."

" _Felicity?_ "

"Hmm?"

" _There's only one woman I want right now. And she's nowhere near me_."

"…Oh."

" _Yeah; oh_."

"Well, that's a way better pickup line."

"… _Bye_."

"So, have you been sleeping well?"

" _Yeah, about that…_ "

"What? About what?"

" _I'm afraid it's just a one-time thing_."

"What do you mean?"

" _After that night, I just went back to not sleeping until it's three or four in the morning_."

"Oliver!"

" _That is why I didn't tell you_."

"You still should have told me!"

" _It's really no big deal_."

"It is a big deal!"

" _It's how my body works. Let it go._ "

"I won't."

" _I did_."

"I'm not weak like you."

" _I resent that_."

"Resentment denied."

" _Denial overruled_."

"Overruling disallowed."

" _Has anyone ever told you that you're very stubborn?_ "

"It's called willpower."

" _I can't win with you_."

"You should have learned that since March."

" _Hey, Felicity._ "

"Yes, Oliver."

" _Thank you for letting me call you tonight_."

"Thank you for calling me."

* * *

Monday (22nd June 2015)  
(1:05 p.m.)  
 _how many mutual friends do we have_

(1:05 p.m.)  
What?

(1:05 p.m.)  
 _carly  
she used to date my bodyguard_

(1:06 p.m.)  
Of course you have a bodyguard

(1:09 p.m.)  
 _i didn't want one  
my mom forced him on me_

(1:10 p.m.)  
Of course she would  
You're a good looking, high-profile heir to one of the Fortune 500 companies in the country

(1:10 p.m.)  
 _you think i'm good looking?_

(1:11 p.m.)  
Shhhh  
(1:12 p.m.)  
Wait  
Your bodyguard wouldn't happen to be…John Diggle, would it?

(1:21 p.m.)  
 _you have got to be kidding me_

(1:21 p.m.)  
Can you believe we didn't know each other with all these mutuals?

(1:21 p.m.)  
 _it's their fault_

(1:22 p.m.)  
Absolutely  
How dare they know us and not introduce us to each other

(1:22 p.m.)  
 _it's preposterous_

(1:22 p.m.)  
Illogical

(1:22 p.m.)  
 _but come to think of it_

(1:23 p.m.)  
No, don't think  
(1:24 p.m.)  
Just blame

(1:25 p.m.)  
 _they probably thought we're much too different to bother introducing us_

(1:29 p.m.)  
I SAID DON'T THINK

(1:29 p.m.)  
 _the brain is there for a reason_

(1:29 p.m.)  
Blame

(1:29 p.m.)  
 _agreed  
_ (1:35 p.m.)  
 _how do you know john though?_

(1:35 p.m.)  
Well, that's a funny story…

(1:47 p.m.)  
 _are you going to tell me_

(1:49 p.m.)  
As a matter of fact, no.

(1:49 p.m.)  
 _remember that story with tommy and max fuller  
time to repay the favor_

(1:51 p.m.)  
What a low blow  
But no

(1:51 p.m.)  
 _oh come on!_

(1:51 p.m.)  
I ain't telling you zilch

(1:54 p.m.)  
 _fine  
i'll ask john then_

(1:55 p.m.)  
No!

(1:57 p.m.)  
 _bye felicia_

(1:59 p.m.)  
It's funny how the spellings of that name and my name are similar  
(2:00 p.m.)  
Oliver Jonas Queen you get back here!  
Oliver!  
(2:01 p.m.)  
Are you kidding me?  
You're so mean

* * *

(11:32 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"What?"

" _Jonas, really?_ "

"That's what you get for being famous and mean."

" _You flirted with Lyla?_ "

"Hey, I don't say no to beautiful women."

" _Are you saying what I think you're saying?_ "

"If you're judging me right now, I will block you."

" _I'm not judging. I'm just surprised. And amused._ "

"You're allowed to be surprised. Just no amused, keep that amusement away from this conversation."

" _I can't believe you flirted with John's wife_."

"I didn't know she was married!"

" _She's like way older than you or something_."

"Can you sense a pattern there?"

" _I – Okay._ "

"…"

" _Don't snort_."

"Mmhmm."

" _So Laurel told me something very interesting today._ "

"What is it?"

" _Don't laugh or judge_."

"Just tell me."

" _So you know how I said that me falling asleep is a one-time thing_."

"I'm still so hurt."

" _Okay, so I tried to get Laurel to do the same thing like two nights ago; talk my ears off, that is._ "

"Okay…"

" _It didn't work too_."

"Bollocks."

" _So when we were having dinner just now – her, Tommy and I – she said that maybe it's you_."

"What's me?"

" _You_."

"What?"

" _It's you. Just, you know, listening to you talk and the fact that it's_ you _. You get what I'm saying?_ "

"I – oh…Really?"

" _That's what she theorized_."

"Wait, how many people know about me?"

" _So far…four, including John and my sister_."

"Your sister knows?!"

" _Well, she saw your text one day and just kept asking me about it and I had to tell her or she wouldn't leave me alone_."

"Fine. I mean, okay, um…do you wanna try again?"

" _That's what I was gonna ask you_."

"…Do you wanna prove her right?"

" _I do_."

"Oh."

" _Maybe that way, I can hear your voice every day._ "

"Oliver."

" _Felicity_."

"You know what, fine. Just – I don't know – change into something comfortable and lay down."

" _Done_."

"You prepared for this, didn't you?"

" _Totally_."

"What if I had said no?"

" _Would you really?_ "

"You got me there. So, what do you wanna hear about?"

" _Anything_."

"Okay, hmm…Oh, Barry bought a ring."

" _Shut the door!_ "

"Yeah, like a month ago, I think? He dragged me to a jewelry shop like I'm a dude or something and didn't even tell me about what he was doing there, like honestly, I can't believe Caitlin wants him. It was only when I heard him asking to see engagement rings that I know what he was doing there and I started freaking out."

" _Of course you did_."

"Hey, do you wanna listen or not?"

" _Yes_."

"Okay, so it took him like a century to finally pick out a ring and it's very beautiful and simple and I knew Caitlin would love it. But then, you know, they're both so young so I had to ask him about it once we come out."

"… _And?_ "

"And then he said he's not going to propose yet because he knows Caitlin wouldn't want to get married so young either. But he just…he knew that Caitlin was the only one for him and he couldn't wait another to get a ring ready for whenever he feels like it's time, you know. So now, he has _me_ safekeeping it, as if he doesn't know that I'm the clumsiest person alive."

" _Well, that just shows…that he…um…he trusts you_."

"Mmhmm, which is really nice. But honestly, it's making me very panicky like all day every day. I think he spent like half of six months of savings to get the ring and I can't lose it because I can't afford another! And I kept wanting to give it back to him but he said he can't take it because he's afraid that if he has it he would just propose right there and then."

"That's…nice…yeah…"

"Yeah. Barry can be very romantic at times."

"…"

"Oliver?"

"…"

"Wow, can't believe it works."

"…"

"Sweet dreams, Oliver."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've been sick, which is why i haven't been updating. i'm still sick tbh but y'all are important to me too so here goes!

Felicity  
_Oliver  
_ Barry

Wednesday (24th June 2015)  
(1:21 a.m.)  
_hi  
i'm going to assume you're asleep  
and i just wanna say goodnight  
_ (1:22 a.m.)  
_i've been busy the whole day  
had to prep things at verdant for my mom's final speech before elections  
yeah i know what you're thinking  
speech at a club?  
_ (1:23 a.m.)  
_but i'll have you know_  
_my club is classy and nice and posh_  
_and it's the perfect location for a speech_  
_well, anyway, goodnight._

* * *

(8:09 a.m.)  
That's entirely too many words for me who just woke up  
(8:24 a.m.)  
Yep, I totally nodded off there  
Tell your mother good luck for me  
That is, if she knows who I am  
It might be better if you leave out the part where I used to date her competitor  
(8:25 p.m.)  
I'm gonna take a shower  
Good morning, Oliver.

* * *

(11:13 a.m.)  
_morning, felicity._

(11:16 a.m.)  
I should never ever procrastinate  
(11:17 a.m.)  
Ever

(11:17 a.m.)  
_how simple it is  
the life of a college student_

(11:17 a.m.)  
Excuse me

(11:18 a.m.)  
_trust me_  
_when you're out here in real life, with jobs and people and backstabbers,_  
_you're gonna wish you stayed in college_

(11:23 a.m.)  
Doubtful

* * *

(6:11 p.m.)  
I miss you

(6:14 p.m.)  
Barry, I'm not Caitlin

(6:20 p.m.)  
What? I can't miss my best friend?

(6:20 p.m.)  
When I get back, I'm giving you the ring back.

(6:20 p.m.)  
What? No!

(6:21 p.m.)  
Yes.  
It's too stressful.  
The thought of keeping a ring that costs more than two months of my part time salary is too much.  
(6:22 p.m.)  
You're taking it back.

(6:27 p.m.)  
Felicityyyyyyy

(6:27 p.m.)  
No

(6:32 p.m.)  
You're just mean

(6:35 p.m.)  
Thanks

(6:35 p.m.)  
So how are things with Sir Oliver Queen?  
Can I just say how glad I am that you finally know who he is?  
It just lowered my blood pressure to a normal level.  
(6:36 p.m.)  
And I can't believe you kept the fact that you knew he was from me  
What kind of best friend does that?  
What kind of best friend puts her best friend through such an ordeal of a near heart attack every time he sees the name of one of the richest men in America in his email?

(6:45 p.m.)  
Oh stop whining  
I was 80% sure  
And it was fun watching you freak out

(6:46 p.m.)  
I don't miss you anymore.

(6:46 p.m.)  
Sure

(6:52 p.m.)  
Fuck you

(6:54 p.m.)  
Don't let Caitlin see that

* * *

(8:13 p.m.)  
_what are you doing tomorrow_

(8:14 p.m.)  
Nothing

(8:14 p.m.)  
_no assignments?_

(8:14 p.m.)  
Finished them  
(8:15 p.m.)  
Now are you going to tell me what this is about?

(8:15 p.m.)  
_give me your email_

(8:15 p.m.)  
Huh  
I forgot that you still don't have my email

(8:22 p.m.)  
_and whose fault was that  
now give me_

(8:22 p.m.)  
felceitsmoke at gmail dot com

(8:23 p.m.)  
_what is a felceit_

(8:23 p.m.)  
It is Felicity

(8:26 p.m.)  
_okay check your email  
how did you come up with that_

(8:33 p.m.)  
MYSTERIES  
I hate mysteries

(8:33 p.m.)  
_you get to solve them tomorrow_

(8:33 p.m.)  
I feel like I'll be able to solve them easily

(8:34 p.m.)  
_your confidence is very invigorating_

(8:34 p.m.)  
Thank you thank you

(8:34 p.m.)  
_so  
felceit?_

(8:34 p.m.)  
It's just a nickname

(8:35 p.m.)  
_mmhmm_

(8:37 p.m.)  
People like me  
We're bound to have bullies  
And they gave me a nickname which is felceit  
(8:38 p.m.)  
And as it went on  
I feel like it's kinda cute  
So it's my email now

(8:38 p.m.)  
_you were bullied?_

(8:38 p.m.)  
Oh come on  
(8:39 p.m.)  
I skipped two grades  
And I speak the weirdest technological lingo  
I'd be surprised if I wasn't

(8:43 p.m.)  
_but you're so nice_

(8:43 p.m.)  
Thanks  
But people really don't care if you're nice

(8:44 p.m.)  
_that's just rude_

(8:44 p.m.)  
'Tis the world  
Anyway  
Enough about me  
(8:45 p.m.)  
Did you sleep well last night

(8:45 p.m.)  
_yeah  
i was bone tired when i got home_

(8:48 p.m.)  
Good

(8:49 p.m.)  
_but then again_

(8:49 p.m.)  
I'll call you tonight

(8:51 p.m.)  
:)

* * *

(11:13 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hi!"

" _Felicitations, Felicity_."

"Hardy har har, very funny."

" _I thought it was_."

"Oh you're trying to be cheeky."

" _I deserve better than being called cheeky_."

"Of course you do."

" _What would you call me?_ "

"Cheeky."

" _Felicity._ "

"Can I say something?"

" _Wouldn't be you if you don't._ "

"And for that, I will take back whatever I was about to say."

" _Alright, alright. Sorry!_ "

"No."

" _Felicity_."

"Nah."

" _Why are you stubborn?_ "

"I was born this way."

" _Tell me!_ "

"No!"

" _Why not?_ "

"You've been making fun of me."

" _I was praising you_."

"I see through your lies."

" _I was!_ "

"So when is election?"

" _Don't try to change the subject_."

"I wasn't."

" _You know what, fine. It's this Saturday_."

"That's quick."

" _Yeah, things have been a little hectic these few days_."

"Wish your mom good luck for me."

" _Not Ray?_ "

"Oliver Queen, are you jealous?"

" _What? No, I'm not._ "

"You suck at lying."

" _Stop being mean to me_."

"Look who's talking."

" _Jeez_."

"Anyway, I've decided that I will be singing for you today."

" _What?_ "

"I've run out of things to talk about."

" _Wow, Felicity Smoak, running out of things to talk about_."

"Or I could just hang up."

" _I was kidding_."

"You better be. Now, I assume you've prepared for this."

" _Yep_."

"Okay, behold the beautiful voice of Felicity Smoak. You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay/You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by/Why so sad?/Remember we made an arrangement when you went away/Now you're making me mad/Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man/You'll be back, soon you'll see/You'll remember you belong to me/You'll be back, time will tell/You'll remember that I served you well/Oceans rise, empires fall/We have seen each other through it all/When push comes to shove/I will send a full armed battalion to remind you of my love/Da da da da da da da da da da!"

"… _You have…a very…nice…voice_."

"Goodnight, Oliver."

" _Goodnight…Felceit_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comic con is beautiful. i love comic cons, especially when they involve arrow cast singing hamilton, which is where i got the idea of felicity singing hamilton to put oliver to sleep.
> 
> and oH MY GOD KATIE CASSIDY IS A SERIES REGULAR BLESS LIFE WE ARE BLESSED HAHAHA arrow is still gonna be tanked don't get me wrong


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooo! sickness is defeated! hence, this chapter

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
**Laurel**  
Barry

Thursday (25th June 2016)  
(8:24 a.m.)  
So when's the date?

(8:27 a.m.)  
Did I miss a part of this conversation or

(8:28 a.m.)  
Come on, Felicity

(8:34 a.m.)  
What, Barry?

(8:35 a.m.)  
You're kidding

(8:47 a.m.)  
I don't know

(8:48 a.m.)  
What do you mean you don't know?

(8:48 a.m.)  
I don't know if I can do it  
I thought I could do it last time but I bailed  
I don't want to get his hopes up again  
(8:49 a.m.)  
I don't want to get MY hopes up again

(8:49 a.m.)  
That was different  
You were dating Ray and you weren't sure of your feelings  
Now you're perfectly single and you're sure you like him

(8:50 a.m.)  
I just don't want things to change

(8:51 a.m.)  
Things ARE changing  
And maybe that's not such a bad thing  
(8:52 a.m.)  
Did you tell him about the job already waiting for you?

(8:52 a.m.)  
No

(8:52 a.m.)  
Are you going to?

(8:52 a.m.)  
Eventually

(8:54 a.m.)  
You have three months until you're gonna work at the company his mother is the CEO of

(8:55 a.m.)  
You don't have to remind me

(8:55 a.m.)  
Just to be sure  
You do like him right

(8:58 a.m.)  
A lot  
I like him a lot  
But this is weird  
This whole thing is weird  
(8:59 a.m.)  
And I don't know  
What if we do meet?  
What if we like each other more if we meet?  
I don't want to be dubbed as one of those girls who sleep their way to the top  
(9:00 a.m.)  
Or, in my case  
Slept my way to secure a position  
And wow now I'm talking about sleeping together when I haven't even met the guy yet

(9:03 a.m.)  
I knew you're gonna bring that up  
And now is the time where I remind you that you have job offers from Kord Industries and Merlyn Global too

(9:04 a.m.)  
Palmer Technologies

(9:04 a.m.)  
Wait, what?

(9:04 a.m.)  
Apparently his job offer still stands

(9:04 a.m.)  
Huh  
(9:05 a.m.)  
Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought  
Like I said

(9:05 a.m.)  
And what?  
Just because I'm scared of people talking I'll just quit?

(9:06 a.m.)  
Felicity Smoak, what the hell do you want?

(9:06 a.m.)  
I don't know.

* * *

(4:11 p.m.)  
That was easy

(4:12 p.m.)  
_?_

(4:12 p.m.)  
They made things so complicated on the show but really it's pretty easy

(4:18 p.m.)  
_they probably didn't expect genius felicity smoak in their crowd_

(4:19 p.m.)  
I'm pretty sure a 5 year old can solve it

(4:19 p.m.)  
_i'm pretty sure 5 year olds don't watch csi  
and they definitely won't be interested in going to events like csi: the exp_

(4:19 p.m.)  
You're probably right

(4:20 p.m.)  
_so do i get points_

(4:21 p.m.)  
Why do you even bother?  
I'm winning one way or another

(4:24 p.m.)  
_we have until your graduation_

(4:33 p.m.)  
Fine  
Felicity = 12 Oliver = 10

(4:34 p.m.)  
_thank you_

(4:34 p.m.)  
What are you doing this Friday?

(4:36 p.m.)  
_lunch plans with laurel and tommy  
otherwise, nothing_

(4:37 p.m.)  
Ever been to the Wave Organ

(4:37 p.m.)  
_what is that_

(4:38 p.m.)  
Why did I even ask  
Well, Saturday, be there  
(4:39 p.m.)  
Preferably at night

(4:43 p.m.)  
_is someone going to kidnap me_

(4:44 p.m.)  
Har har  
If you're that scared, bring Laurel and Tommy with you

(4:44 p.m.)  
_i'm not scared_

(4:52 p.m.)  
Friday then

(4:52 p.m.)  
_i'll be there_

* * *

(11:21 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
" _Hi_."

"Hey."

" _Are you going to sing to me again?_ "

"Don't you have a club to run?"

" _Then why did you call me?"_

"To make you forget you have a club to run."

" _Tommy has it handled_."

"Is he going to hate me for making you sleep at work?"

" _I'm a secret co-owner. No one cares if I sleep._ "

"You make yourself sound tough but really you just sound stupid."

" _I bet everyone sounds stupid_."

"That is not entirely untrue."

" _Your self-confidence is simply…_ "

"…Simply what?"

" _Sexy._ "

"...Oh."

" _I can say that, right?_ "

"Uh yeah, sure. Just caught me off guard."

" _If I make you uncomfortable_ –"

"No, I just didn't expect that, is all."

" _Well, you are_."

"You don't even know what I look like."

" _Well, actually, I've been thinking and I remember seeing a blonde who's been seen with Ray Palmer before._ "

"Ray knows a lot of blondes."

" _Glasses; ponytail; hot pink lipstick_ …"

"Okay, that blonde does sound like me."

" _Don't worry. You guys were pretty subtle. I just caught sight of you two._ "

"It's none of my business anymore anyway."

" _I'm glad. So what are you going to talk about today?_ "

"How about we just talk?"

" _Sounds great_."

"So, Oliver, what don't I know about you?"

" _You pretty much know everything, I'm not kidding_."

"There must be something I don't know."

" _Well, um…Oh, I can play a little bit of piano_."

"Really?"

" _Yeah, my mother made me learn when I was ten. I gave up after two years._ "

"At least you held out for two years."

" _At least_."

"See, that's something I don't know about."

" _True. Well, I do archery_."

"Shut up."

" _It's true. I'm a pretty good archer, if I may say so myself_."

"You have to show me one day."

" _Felicity, I'll show you anything if you want if you would just meet me_."

"…Is that a sexual joke?"

" _Really? That's you got from that?"_

"Well, was it?"

" _No, it wasn't. But now that you've mentioned it, I can see why_."

"You don't know a good opportunity when you see one."

" _Do you want me to make a sexual joke?_ "

"I plead the fifth amendment."

" _Mmhmm. Hey, Felicity?_ "

"Yes, Oliver."

" _What if…just what if…I want us to try and meet again?_ "

"…I would really like that."

" _Yeah?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Okay_."

"But now that I've got to go back to school next week and we're pretty much miles apart from each other, I don't see how that's going happen."

" _One day_."

"One day."

" _You know, Felicity, you are pretty much the only thing that makes me wanna get up in the morning_."

"I hope that doesn't stop."

" _I hope so too_."

* * *

Friday (26th June 2016)  
(11:04 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Hi!"

" **Felicity?** "

"Um, who's this?"

" **It's Laurel!"**

"…Wait, wha – Fuck! – Oh crap, um, hold on one second. Fuck me. Damn butter fingers. Oka – Um, Laurel Lance?"

" **Yep!** "

"I – uh –"

" _Hey, give me the phone!_ "

" **Let me talk to her!** "

"What's going on?"

" _I swear to god, Laurel! Give me back my phone!_ "

" **I just want to thank her and then I'll give it back to you!** "

" _No, give it to me!_ "

"Thank me for what?"

" **The Wave Organ! Holy shit!** "

"What?"

" _Laurel, goddammit!_ "

" **Wait, Ollie –** "

" _Hey_."

"Oliver?"

" _Yeah, yeah, it's Oliver. Wait, just one second –_ _Hey, if you two are gonna suck face, go home!_ "

" **Thank you, Felicity!** "

"You're…welcome?"

" _She says you're welcome! Now go home and fuck!_ "

"What?"

" _Hi again_."

"Where are you?"

" _The Wave Organ_."

"Still?"

" _It's amazing_."

"And you brought Tommy and Laurel?"

"… _Yes._ "

"Oh my god, you _were_ scared!"

" _Shut up_."

"What was she thanking me for?"

" _Oh, uh yeah, Tommy proposed just now_."

"What?!"

" _Please, he's been holding on to that ring for 2 years_."

"2 years?!"

" _He's a coward_."

"You're the one to talk."

" _Hey, I'm right now here at The Wave Organ alone. I'm pretty brave._ "

"Oliver, go home."

" _No_."

"Why?"

" _It's nice. It's really nice_."

"I told you."

" _Can you hear? The music?_ "

"…Yeah."

" _Sorry I haven't texted. Just been a busy day. I had to cancel lunch with them, then I asked them to meet me here_."

"So why today after two years of being a coward?"

" _He's stupidly in love with her. He'd be an even bigger fool if he doesn't propose soon_."

"They make a cute couple."

" _Meh._ "

"Don't be rude."

" _I can think of two other people who'd be cuter_."

"…Not a couple yet."

" _Which means_ going _to be a couple?_ "

"Maybe."

" _Awesome_."

"I'm flying back to Massachusetts on Sunday."

" _What time do you land?_ "

"Around 3 in the afternoon."

" _Safe flight, in case I don't get to tell you tomorrow_."

"Why not?"

" _Election's tomorrow. It's going to be busy_."

"Oh, okay."

" _I'll text if I have the chance_."

"No problem. I'll probably be busy with last minute stuff too."

"… _I could sleep right here_."

"You'd probably wake up naked."

" _Worth it."_

"Oliver, it's going to be there tomorrow. Go home and sleep."

" _Okay_."

"Good."

" _Hey, Felicity?_ "

"Yes?"

" _I miss you_."

"…I miss you too. Drive safe."

" _Goodnight._ "

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this news is about felicity's new boyfriend and i'm choosing to ignore it but then again i really don't care much about arrow anymore honestly the only reason i'll be watching it is because of felicity smoak and i'm pretty sure olicity will get back together so there
> 
> also, next chapter will be the final chapter of this fic so thank you everyone for sticking through 22 chapters of slow burn :) one more chapter to go!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it. final chapter. whew, it has been long! i know some of you aren't happy with the way this fic has progressed, what with felicity's immaturity and oliver's callousness. However, the whole idea of this fic is encompass felicity's journey of finding herself and knowing to pursue what she truly wants and to be independent, and to emcompass oliver's journey of digging himself out of that hole that he has buried himself and find his own happiness with a few mistakes. and well, i think i've done my best with 23 chapters, and maybe there are some loopholes, but what is life without any, right?
> 
> by the way, there's some issues with ray's formatting. ao3 is acting up and i'm too annoyed to be bothered. it's supposed to be bold italics.

Felicity  
_Oliver_  
**Laurel**  
Barry _ **  
****Ray**_

Saturday (27th June 2016)  
(9:11 a.m.)  
_tell me it's a good idea_

(9:17 a.m.)  
**It's the best idea  
Tommy agrees**

(9:17 a.m.)  
_stop showing our texts to your boyfriend_

(9:17 a.m.)  
**her bf who's also your best friend  
honestly ollie i'm still disappointed that i had to learn from my gf abt yr secret gf**

(9:18 a.m.)  
_give the phone back to laurel tommy  
and she's not my secret girlfriend_

(9:18 a.m.)  
**stil shld hv told me**

(9:18 a.m.)  
_tommy seriously_

(9:19 a.m.)  
**Back now**  
**Ollie, it'll be fine**  
 **This has been going on for far too long**  
(9:20 a.m.)  
**And girls like it when guys make the first moves**

(9:23 a.m.)  
_okay_

(9:23 a.m.)  
**By the way you don't have to worry about the tics**

(9:25 a.m.)  
_what_

(9:25 a.m.)  
**Check your email**

(9:35 a.m.)  
_laurel  
__i haven't even confirmed yet_

(9:35 a.m.)  
**I didn't want you to back out**  
**Now, remember, Ollie**  
 **Unlike you**  
(9:36 a.m.)  
**I'm just the District Attorney**  
**With middle income**  
**You don't wanna waste my money by being a coward, do you?**

(9:36 a.m.)  
_that's just low_

(9:37 a.m.)  
**I'm a lawyer**

(9:37 a.m.) _  
this is one of those moments when i'm not proud of your skills_

(9:49 a.m.)  
**Oh is that how it is?**  
(9:50 a.m.)  
**Don't call me the next time you have a run-in with the law**

(9:50 a.m.)  
_you're the da you can't defend even if you want to  
besides, that part of my life is over_

(9:52 a.m.)  
**I'm glad it is**  
**Remind me to buy her a bottle of red wine when you introduce us**  
(9:53 a.m.)  
**I have to thank her for setting your straight**

(9:53 a.m.)  
_she didn't set me straight_

(9:55 a.m.)  
**Please**  
**You might not have been as much of a trainwreck before you met her**  
**But you were still a fairly magnificent trainwreck**

(9:55 a.m.)  
_thanks for the vote of confidence  
who says i'm going to introduce you_

(9:56 a.m.)  
**Oliver Queen, you have to.**  
**I did not sit here for months listening to you talk about Felicity this and Felicity that for me to not be able to meet her**  
(9:57 a.m.)  
**I swear if you don't introduce me to her**  
**I will sneak into your room and cut your balls off**

(9:58 a.m.)  
_you're so violent_

(9:58 a.m.)  
**My dad's a cop**

(9:58 a.m.)  
_if things work well, laurel, of course i'll introduce you_  
_you've helped so much_  
(9:59 a.m.)  
_thank you_  
_in case i forgot_

(10:05 a.m.)  
**It'll work out great**  
**I can't wait to meet her**  
(10:06 a.m.)  
**And you're welcome**  
**You deserve it**

* * *

(11:45 p.m.)  
_hey it's oliver_

(11:48 p.m.)  
This is getting ridiculous  
Do you know I almost screamed when I saw your email?  
It's very panic inducing when Oliver Queen asks for your number on your email.

(11:48 p.m.)  
_i can see why you and felicity are best friends_

(11:49 p.m.)  
What do you want?

(11:50 p.m.)  
_is this how you talk to your friend's friend_

(11:50 p.m.)  
Don't you have an election to prepare for

(11:50 p.m.)  
_i need your help_

(11:56 p.m.)  
You two always do  
Just when I thought that period of my life is over

(11:56 p.m.)  
_last time_

(11:56 p.m.)  
Forgive me if I don't believe you  
So what is this surprise that you can't just email me?

(12:03 p.m.) _  
texting is easier_

(12:04 p.m.)  
I have to agree

(12:07 p.m.)  
_you're going back to massachusetts tomorrow right_

(12:07 p.m.)  
I have to talk to Felicity about boundaries

(12:09 p.m.)  
_she didn't tell me_  
(12:10 p.m.)  
_she told me that she's flying back tomorrow_  
_i'm assuming you're the same_

(12:12 p.m.)  
Yes

(12:14 p.m.)  
_what time do you land_

(12:14 p.m.)  
I'm starting to get creeped out

(12:15 p.m.)  
_i really need your help_

(12:18 p.m.)  
Around 1pm

(12:19 p.m.)  
_okay  
is there somewhere to meet_

(12:21 p.m.)  
What?

(12:21 p.m.)  
_meet_  
_at the airport_  
_is there some common meeting place?_

(12:29 p.m.)  
Once again  
What

(12:30 p.m.)  
_this is a surprise for her_  
_and i need your help_  
_what the hell do you go to mit for_

(12:31 p.m.)  
I'm pretty sure she didn't tell you we go to MIT  
And excuse me  
Do you want my help or not?

(12:31 p.m.)  
_she didn't have to tell me  
i might have dropped out 4 unis but it's not hard to figure out where a genius like her would be studying in massachusetts_

(12:31 p.m.)  
Okay you're lovesick and observant I get it  
(12:32 p.m.)  
Now will you explain?

(12:34 p.m.)  
_a place, please  
i'm still polishing out my plans_

(12:38 p.m.)  
I feel like I should call the cops

(12:38 p.m.)  
_barry, please_

(12:38 p.m.)  
We're not close enough for first names  
There's a Starbucks  
Kinda hard to miss

(12:39 p.m.)  
_thank you_

(12:43 p.m.)  
You better not make me call the cops

* * *

(2:52 p.m.)  
Hi

(2:54 p.m.)  
_**Um, hi**_

(2:54 p.m.)  
I just wanna make sure  
Your offer still stands right?

(2:55 p.m.)  
_**The job?**_

(2:59 p.m.)  
Yeah

(3:13 p.m.)  
_**Yeah, totally  
I wouldn't deserve my IQ points if the offer is off**_

(3:16 p.m.)  
Okay  
Thanks

(3:20 p.m.)  
_**Does this mean what I think it means?**_

(3:20 p.m.)  
I'm still thinking about it

(3:20 p.m.)  
_**I sincerely hope you will join our team, Felicity.**_

(3:21 p.m.)  
Is it fine with Anna?  
I don't mean to poke at a sore spot  
(3:22 p.m.)  
But like we have history, you know

(3:25 p.m.)  
_**She honestly likes you**_  
_**Despite everything**_  
(3:26 p.m.)  
**_Have I ever apologized?_**

(3:26 p.m.)  
That's nice to hear  
For what?

(3:28 p.m.)  
**_You know_**  
**_Stepping out on you_**  
**_Even though I promised it won't happen again_**

(3:34 p.m.)  
You have, Ray.  
The past is in the past  
I'm glad we got it cleared away  
(3:35 p.m.)  
We both know it won't work out in the long run  
I'm glad you found Anna  
I'm assuming things are going well for you two?

(3:36 p.m.)  
**_Yeah, we talked_**  
**_And we're taking things slow_**  
**_I'm optimistic_**

(3:36 p.m.)  
Good  
(3:37 p.m.)  
I didn't pass up on that huge rock for nothing

(3:43 p.m.)  
_**And you still have an odd sense of humor  
What about you and that guy?**_

(3:43 p.m.)  
We're still talking  
Just not, you know, dating

(3:43 p.m.)  
_**What are you waiting for?**_

(3:44 p.m.)  
Oh I don't know  
Maybe the fact that we're thousands of miles apart  
And I still have university to complete

(3:46 p.m.)  
**_Long distance is a thing_  
** (3:47 p.m.)  
****_Just so you know_

(3:49 p.m.)  
Look how that worked out.

(3:59 p.m.)  
**_Just because it didn't work between us_**  
**_Doesn't mean it won't work entirely_**  
(4:00 p.m.)  
**_We're just not right for each other_**  
**_We would have broken up either way_**  
**_If I have learned anything from our relationship, it's that we can't waste time on doubts_**  
**_Not too much anyway_**  
(4:01 p.m.)  
_**Or you might miss out on one of the best things that could happen to you**_

(4:12 p.m.)  
That kinda reminded me of why I fell for you in the first place  
(4:13 p.m.)  
But yeah  
You're probably right

(4:15 p.m.)  
_**Thank you for not carrying a grudge on me**_

(4:16 p.m.)  
Why would I?

(4:19 p.m.)  
_**It was nice talking to you**_

(4:26 p.m.)  
You too

(4:26 p.m.)  
_**Just let me know about the job**_

(4:27 p.m.)  
Will do

* * *

(9:17 p.m.)  
You're probably really busy right now  
I just wanna congratulate your mom for winning  
(9:18 p.m.)  
So it stays with Starling City

(10:52 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"I honestly didn't expect a call tonight."

" _I had to get away from all that_."

"Glad to know I'm your fallback plan."

" _You know I don't mean it like that_."

"You know I'm just joking."

" _Funny how we can know so much about each other when all we've done_ –"

"– is talk to each other through the phone."

" _See what I mean?_ "

"Yes."

"…"

"So where are you?"

" _In my office_."

"As the son of the new mayor of Starling City, you should be out there mingling and building goodwill."

" _I've been doing that since they announced her win_."

"It's the rule of bureaucracy. It doesn't end."

" _My sister is doing enough for both of us_."

"You're really tired, aren't you?"

" _You won't be able to believe it_."

"Do you want to…sleep?"

" _No, not yet. I just…I wanna talk to you…for awhile, if you don't mind?_ "

"Of course I don't."

" _How about you? Where are you?_ "

"Guess."

" _Home?_ "

"No."

"... _Throw me a bone here_."

"I'm at the beach."

"… _Oh, like_ the _beach?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Felicity, oh my god, you worry me sometimes._ "

"It's nice here. I don't think I've ever realized how nice it is until that night."

" _It's late_."

"You're here."

" _As much as I would love to, I can't exactly just pop over if something happens_."

"I have a taser."

" _Why are you even there?_ "

"I just want to spend my last night here. Feels right."

" _What about your mom?_ "

"I've been spending the whole day with her. She's exhausted so I slipped out after she fell asleep."

" _Look at you_."

"I know right."

" _Are you going to miss her?_ "

"Of course I will. Especially after I've hashed things out with her, I'm gonna miss her more."

" _That's normal_."

"So, hey, I've been meaning to tell you."

" _Mmhmm?_ "

"I got a job offer."

" _Just one? I expected more from you, Felicity Smoak_."

"Okay, more than one. But this one though, um, it's from _your_ company."

"… _Like Queen Consolidated?_ "

"Yeah."

" _You applied._ "

"No, it was a job offer that I didn't really expect, along with a few others."

" _Are you – are you going to take it?_ "

"That's kind of what I want to talk about: should I?"

" _I'm not going to tell you what to do_."

"But…should I?"

" _I want you in Starling, Felicity_."

"Okay…"

" _I don't have a problem with you taking it. But the question is will you?_ "

"I mean, Queen Consolidated _isn't_ the only company in Starling City to offer me a job so –"

" _Don't take it._ "

"I'll have you know I am very smart."

" _Don't take it_."

"Your company would be thriving with me on your team."

" _Don't take it_."

"Oliver."

" _Haven't I made my intentions clear enough?_ "

"Yes, you have."

" _So, I'm asking you not to take it_."

"I'll – I'll think about it."

"… _Okay._ "

" **Ollie, your mom's looking for you.** "

"Looks like duty calls."

" _Seems like it_."

"Tell Laurel hi for me."

" **Is that Felicity on the phone?** **Tell her hi**."

" _She beat you to the punch._ "

"Who?"

" **Who?** "

" _Nevermind. Tell Mom I'll be right down…I have to go._ "

"Sure."

" _Go home, Felicity_."

"15 minutes more."

" _Fine. Goodnight._ "

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sunday (28th June 2016)  
(6:19 a.m.)  
**Good luck  
Not that you need it**

(6:23 a.m.)  
_i need it_

(6:25 a.m.)  
**Send me a pic**

* * *

(12:41 p.m.)  
_i'm at starbucks_

(1:39 p.m.)  
What?

(1:42 p.m.)  
_meet me at starbucks_

(1:42 p.m.)  
Queen, what the fuck

* * *

(3:11 p.m.)  
**So?**

(3:16 p.m.)  
_shh_

(3:19 p.m.)  
**Don't shush me  
I'm excited**

(3:19 p.m.)  
_we're still waiting_

* * *

(4:34 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Barry?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the cab, heading back to campus. Where are you?"

"Shit. We missed her."

"What? Missed who?"

"Nevermind."

"Barry? Barry? What?"

* * *

(5:28 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"Barry, what now?"

"Come out to the Julia Fassett Garden."

"What is going on?"

"Just come."

"Barry, I am exhausted. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"No, I promise you, you'll love this."

"I'm honestly skeptical."

"Trust me."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

(5:36 p.m.)  
[Incoming Call]  
"I sure am getting a lot of calls today."

" _I know._ "

"How would you know?"

" _Felicity, how long have we known each other?_ "

"Um, about three months?"

" _Normally, people who know each other for three months aren't supposed to know each other as much as we do, right?_ "

"Right."

" _I guess it says a lot."_

"Didn't we already establish this?"

" _Yes, but I just…I've never done anything so random in my life_."

"You're losing me."

" _I'm sick of this_."

"...Yeah, so am I."

" _And…maybe that day when I asked to meet at the café, it was too soon for you, I totally understand that. And I shouldn't have rushed you –"_

"I still –"

" _No, it's time to let_ me _talk now, okay, Felicity?_ "

"O – okay."

" _And sure, you bailing on me hurt. It really did. Because I – damn it – I really like you. I do. I've never felt like this for anyone in my life, not even Laurel. And fuck, we haven't even_ met _each other yet, which is crazy. It's really crazy. Sometimes, I pinch myself and I ask myself if I should have continued this texting thing and then the calling thing between us but then I simply could not imagine myself not talking to you anymore. And thank you, Felicity, for texting me again after that one wrong text and not giving up because, fuck, it has been the best three months of my life_."

"Me too."

" _Great. That's great. And we talked about obligations…in the beginning. I don't – I don't need anything from you, seriously. I just…I want to meet you. I want to see you. I want to know what it's like to see you in person and get to talk you and watch you ramble. I want to know the real experience._ "

"Oliver, what are you talking about?"

" _God, this is crazy_."

"Oliver, honestly, you're scaring me here."

" _Okay, uh, here goes._ "

"What?"

" _Turn around_."

"I – what?"

" _Felicity, turn around_."

"I…Oh my god."

" _Please._ "

"I don't – _Oliver_."

" _Okay, how about this? I'll give you ten seconds. If in ten seconds, you don't turn around. Let's just forget it. Let's just forget each other. Don't text. Don't call. Nothing. Ten seconds_."

"…"

" _10_."

"…"

" _9._ "

"…"

" _8._ "

"…"

" _7._ "

"…"

" _Hi."_

"…"

" _You're – you're –"_

"Hi."

" _You just…can you just stand there? For a few moments?_ "

"Why?"

" _I wanna…I wanna just see how…beautiful you actually are_."

"Oh."

" _Say something?_ "

"I don't – You're here."

" _Yeah._ "

"We're here."

" _Yeah_."

"You know, before I knew who you were, I tried to picture you: the man who dropped out of four colleges, the man who loves his sister with everything he has, the man who would be there for me even when he's not really there, the man who didn't even care that I was a coward and was willing to forgive me for leading him on, I pictured…I pictured you, except I didn't really know who I'm picturing."

" _And when you knew?_ "

"When I knew, it was just like that. I have been texting Oliver Queen. I was…I'll admit I dug through two cartons of mint chocolate chip ice cream in a day but it was just…it was you."

" _What does that mean?_ "

"I don't know. And then now, you're here. And…it's you. Everything I pictured, it's just you."

" _That's good, right?_ "

"It's very good…Oliver?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Can you come closer?"

"… _Okay_."

"…"

"…"

"Oliver?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

" _I don't know…Do you believe in love before?_ "

* * *

(9:56 p.m.)  


(10:16 p.m.)  
**Oh, Oliver.  
Good job.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter ever. i just wanted to give everyone a closure. 
> 
> thank you, my beloved readers, for reading and enjoying it. i honestly was a bit nervous when i posted the first chapter because this is an odd concept for a fic. and the response has been overwhelming and i utterly love it. this fic is very precious to me because honestly, olicity is a ship that i have buried myself in and unable to get out of, despite the mess that the show is right now. you guys have been amazing. thank you!
> 
> p.s. there might be one shots to this fic but it's just a maybe.
> 
> p.p.s. y'all are really amazing.
> 
> ciao! see ya next fic!
> 
> -Nicole


End file.
